The Affair
by Peetniss
Summary: Depuis le décès de son père, Katniss a énormément de mal à garder le restaurant familial, et son compagnon Gale ne lui facillite pas toujours la tâche. Son quotidien risque bien de se voir chambouler quand elle se lance dans la recherche d'un nouveau cuisinier... AU.
1. Chapter 1

**_RATED M _ : risque de Lemon, langage un peu cru.**

 ** _Disclamer_ : Les personnages et l'Univers ne m'appartiennent pas, tout ceci appartient à Suzanne COLLINS.**

 **Rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre ! ;)**

* * *

 _ **THE AFFAIR.**_

1.

.

J'ouvre les yeux quand je sens un bras qui m'encercle, provoquant en moi une sensation d'étouffement. Je grimace et repousse ce bras plus loin. J'entends un grognement venant du propriétaire de ce bras, mon compagnon : Gale Hawthorne, avec qui je sors depuis maintenant deux ans et avec qui je vis depuis six mois.

_ Katniss…, me supplie-t-il de sa voix ensommeillée.

Je soupire en me redressant.

_ Gale, je fais agacée, tu sais bien que je suis pressée le matin.

Il se relève à son tour, bien réveillé lui aussi maintenant. Il essaie de m'attirer à lui mais je me dérobe d'un coup d'épaule.

_ Tu as pas dit que tu allais le vendre ce restaurant ? Ils nous causent plus de torts qu'il nous rapporte !

Je lève les yeux en essayant de chasser l'agacement qui me gagne.

_ On en a déjà discuté, je l'interromps.

Pour clore le sujet, je me lève tout à fait et vais m'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Je m'appuie contre le battant et me mords la lèvre en tapant doucement ma tête sur le bois. Depuis le décès de mon père, il y a deux ans, tout est tellement plus compliqué. J'expire un bon coup et vais ouvrir en grand les fenêtres pour emplir mes poumons de cet air salé si particulier à Cape Cod. J'entends les mouettes qui crient au-dessus du jardin et la mer qui roule sur les rochers.

Je ferme les yeux en me rappelant notre arrivée ici, à ma famille et moi il y a de cela une dizaine d'années. Encore adolescente, j 'avais haï mes parents de me forcer à vivre ici, loin de mes arbres et de mes montagnes adorées. Mon père venait de reprendre un restaurant en bord de mer, il en rêvait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. A force de courage et de pugnacité, il a réussi à en faire un lieu de rendez-vous des gens du coin : pas un piège à touristes mais un restaurant familial. Nous nous sommes donc installés, ma mère, ma sœur Prim encore une toute petite fille, mon père et moi à l'étage de l'établissement. Bon gré, mal gré, j'ai fini par m'y habitué à cette environnement maritime et même commencé à l'apprécier. Certes ce n'était pas les montagnes de mon enfance mais la mer et la nature qui lui correspondait n'était pas si mal que ça ! Malheureusement, il y a deux ans, mon père a succombé à un infarctus, laissant le restaurant à ma mère. Las, tombant dans une profonde dépression, elle n'a jamais réussi à maintenir le restaurant et nous sommes tombés au bord de la faillite. Ne voulant pas voir le rêve de mon père disparaître, j'ai donc arrêté mes études de droit, quitté l'université et décidé d'en reprendre les rênes il y a quelques mois de cela. Ma mère, ne supportant plus de vivre au-dessus du restaurant plein de souvenirs, a décidé de déménager, je ne l'ai pas retenu. Prim l'a suivi mais a tenu à venir m'aider les vacances ou de temps en temps le week-end. Et je dois reconnaître qu'elle n'est pas de trop…

Après m'être secouer un peu et avoir pris une douche pour remettre mes idées en place, je décide d'aller prendre mon petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Et comme je l'espérais, je tombe sur Sae Boui-Boui, notre cuisinière, afférée comme tous les matins à préparer le menu. C'est un peu ma deuxième maman, elle était déjà là quand mon père avait repris le restaurant et est gentiment restée à la mort de celui-ci alors que ce devait être sa dernière année avant une retraite bien méritée, s'inquiétant pour Prim et moi et pour l'avenir de ce restaurant qu'elle avait toujours connu. Elle est un peu bourrue, malgré tout, elle cuisine comme personne. Avant l'arrivée de Papa, ne s'entendant pas vraiment avec l'ancien propriétaire, elle ne faisait donc que le strict minimum mais avec mon père, tout a changé et sa cuisine est devenue renommée dans toute la région. Avec ma mère, tout est redevenu compliquer et notre réputation s'est gâtéee. Malheureusement, la semaine dernière, elle a fait un petit malaise et je me sens coupable de l'empêcher de profiter d'un repos bien mérité. C'est décidé, je vais chercher un nouveau cuisinier…

_ Bonjour Saé, je la salue en m'approchant d'elle.

_ Salut gamine, me répond-t-elle en glissant devant moi une tasse de chocolat chaud – ma boisson préférée au petit-déjeuner.

C'est devenu une habitude chez elle de me préparer de quoi me nourrir : elle sait que sinon, je ferais la plupart du temps l'impasse sur les repas, trop occupée par le travail. Elle s'assure donc matin, midi et soir que je m'aliment correctement. J'entoure le mug brûlant de mes mains comme pour me réchauffer et souffle doucement dessus : il est encore fumant, les effluves de la cannelle qu'elle saupoudre par-dessus me chatouillent les narines. C'est vraiment mon moment favori de la journée – le calme avant la tempête. Nous restons silencieuses pendant un petit moment. Je la regarde de coin tandis qu'elle commence à émincer un morceau de viande. J'avale une gorgée de ma boisson en cherchant la meilleure manière de le lui dire sans la brusquer. Je sais très bien qu'elle va refuser tout net : en voyant ses mains parcheminées, je sais que c'est la meilleure solution. Je pose ma tasse, m'humidifie les lèvres avec ma langue pour savourer les dernières traces de crème de mon chocolat.

_ Saé…, je commence doucement en traçant des ronds sur le plan de travail sans la regarder.

D'un geste vif, elle glisse une assiette avec des toasts devant mon nez.

_ Mange un peu, tu es toute maigrichonne, bougonne-t-elle.

Je pioche une tartine et la croque du bout des dents pour lui faire plaisir, avant de la reposer.

_ Saé…, je répète sentant mon courage fondre comme neige au soleil.

Elle s'active toujours à côté de moi. Je prends une grande inspiration et pose ma main sur la sienne, sèche et râpeuse après des années de travail.

_ Saé, je pense que…

Je cherche mes mots pour ne pas paraître trop brusque.

_ Je vais chercher un nouveau cuisinier, je finis par lâcher.

Elle se fige, son visage se ferme.

_ Ma cuisine ne te satisfait plus ?, lâche-t-elle durement.

_ Au contraire ! Mais je pense qu'il est temps que je te laisse profiter de ta retraite…

_ Je ne suis pas impotente !

Oh lala, dans quoi je me suis fourrée !

_ Je sais bien mais… je ne veux pas que tu finisses…

Ma gorge se serre et je sens mes yeux picoter. Les mots sont sortis tout seul, sans que je ne le réalise vraiment. Saé me dévisage et enlève sa main de dessous la mienne pour la placer sur la mienne, inversant les rôles.

_ … comme ton père ?, termine-t-elle à ma place.

L'infarctus de mon père a eu lieu dans la cuisine, pendant le service du soir, alors qu'il voulait tout assurer tout seul. Je ferme les yeux, ne pouvant plus placer un mot. Saé soupire fortement à côté de moi.

_ Très bien, capitule-t-elle.

J'ouvre les yeux, ravalant mes sanglots.

_ Mais je veux le former moi-même !, ajoute-t-elle durement en m'attirant avec force contre elle.

.

Plus tard, alors que je suis dans le bureau à vérifier les commandes, j'entends, avant de le voir, Gale arrivé de son pas lourd.

_ Katniss !, me hèle-t-il dans l'escalier.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et m'enfonce dans mon siège, ramenant mes cheveux en un chignon maintenu avec un crayon. J'enlève ensuite mes lunettes et les pose sur le bureau en me pinçant l'arête du nez.

_ Dans le bureau, je lui réponds, agacée.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs il m'agace tant ces temps-ci.

J'ai rencontré Gale dès que nous avons emménagé ici. Sa famille habitait à côté du restaurant et avait un frère du même âge que Prim et une petite sœur pour laquelle ses parents m'embauchaient pour faire du babysitting. C'est tout naturellement que nous nous sommes liés d'amitié. Ayant perdu son père plus jeune, quand le mien est parti, il est venu me réconforter et une chose en entraînant une autre, nous avons fini par sortir ensemble. Avec lui, j'avais l'impression d'être moins seule. Pourtant, ces derniers temps, il me tape de plus en plus sur les nerfs. Il est toujours plus exigeant et en demande, je croyais qu'en emménageant avec lui, il aurait ce qu'il voulait mais non… C'est même encore pire je dirais, je dois toujours lui rendre des comptes sur tout ce que je fais, il veut toujours que nous fassions tout ensemble… moi j'ai besoin d'espace – il voudrait même lâcher son travail de garde forestier pour travailler au restaurant avec moi, alors que je n'ai absolument pas besoin de lui ! Bref, c'est de pire en pire...

Gale entre dans le bureau sans même frapper, brusquement.

_ Je pars au boulot…, m'informe-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

_ Okay, je me contente de lui répondre avant de rechausser mes lunettes, marquant la fin de la discussion.

Je l'entends bougonner tandis qu'il se plante juste à côté de moi.

_ Un baiser quand même ?, quémande-t-il.

Je retiens un soupir quand je relève les yeux vers lui, sa mine de chien battu me fait me sentir coupable alors je daigne me lever. Son visage s'éclaire tandis qu'il m'attire à lui.

_ Ce soir, on sort en ville ?

Je grimace sans même m'en rendre compte.

_ C'est vendredi, je l'informe. Je dois m'occuper du restaurant.

Il fronce les sourcils.

_ Tu crois vraiment que tu auras plus de clients que d'habitude ?

Je me tends suite à cette remarque déplacée, mais il semble ne rien remarqué.

_ Tu auras plus de personnel que de clients, poursuit-il sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il dit.

_ Comme c'est agréable de voir que tu crois en moi, je marmonne.

_ Katniss, il faut se rendre à l'évidence, ton restaurant est en train de couler ! Plutôt que de perdre ton temps là-dedans, autant passer du temps ensemble !

Il semble satisfait de ce qu'il vient de dire et m'attire à lui pour m'embrasser, je tourne la tête et lui tends la joue.

_ Katniss, geint-il.

_ Quoi ?, je lui rétorque en me dégageant.

Il soupire, je le sens s'énerver mais je fais comme si de rien était en me rasseyant.

_ Bonne journée, je clos la discussion en remettant mes lunettes.

_ C'est ça, bonne journée, marmonne Gale en me tournant le dos pour sortir de la pièce.

Je me remets à vérifier les commandes et les livraisons quand on frappe à la porte.

_ Quoi !, j'aboie, à bout.

Croyant que c'est à nouveau Gale, je sens l'énervement monter : heureusement, c'est ma responsable de salle et bras droit qui passe sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte : Madge –ma meilleure amie également. Elle est comme moi, pas des plus expressives ni démonstratives mais c'est l'une des seules qui me comprenne vraiment – et qui arrive à me résonner. Elle paraît surprise de mon ton.

_ Je dérange ?

Je souris et l'invite à entrer, me détendant aussitôt.

_ Excuse-moi Madge, je croyais que c'était à nouveau Gale.

Elle s'assoit en face de moi et me dévisage.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore eu le culot de faire ?, ironise-t-elle.

Je sais qu'elle trouve que je suis trop dure avec lui, mais elle ne comprend pas à quel point il est étouffant. Je hausse les épaules dans un geste vague. Madge comprend le message et ne s'attarde pas sur le sujet.

_ Je viens de voir Saé, m'apprend-elle en se croisant les jambes.

Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans mon siège et croise mes mains derrière la tête, ne répondant rien.

_ Ça y est, tu t'es enfin décidée ?, continue Madge.

_ Il faut se mettre à la recherche d'un nouveau cuisinier…

_ Je m'en occupe, ne t'inquiète pas, rigole-t-elle.

_ J'espère bien !

.

Vers treize heures, des chiffres par-dessus la tête, je décide d'aller faire un tour dans la salle. Malheureusement, comme je m'y attendais, quand je rentre dans la salle, il n'y a que trois tables d'occupées. Je me demande vraiment comment on a pu arriver à ce résultat en si peu de temps alors qu'il y a trois ans à peine, nous étions presque pleins la plupart du temps. Ma mère est vraiment douée pour tout gâcher. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a eu de pire : le fait qu'elle laissait fermer le restaurant la plupart du temps ou le fait de n'avoir plus rien vérifier – laissant les fournisseurs nous arnaquer aisément. Les clients réguliers, ne sachant jamais quand nous serions ouverts et devant un baisse de qualité certaine, ont fini par se raréfier.

Je rejoins Madge au bar, qui discute avec une des serveuses : Delly. J'ai engagé Delly quelques mois après avoir repris en main le restaurant : la dernière serveuse, lassée de voir son salaire baissé au fil des mois, avait abandonné son poste. J'avais prévenu Delly que son salaire serait maigre, mais elle tenait absolument à travailler ici : elle ne voulait pas voir le restaurant de son enfance fermer définitivement ses portes. C'est un des traits de caractère que j'aime le plus chez elle : sa gentillesse. Blonde, un peu rondelette, c'est la femme la plus gentille et serviable que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Sa douceur avec les clients donne envie à certains de revenir quand nous avons de la chance.

_ Katniss, il paraît que nous recherchons un nouveau cuisinier ?, s'enquiert Delly alors que j'arrive à leur niveau.

_ Il est temps de laisser Saé profiter d'une retraite bien méritée, je soupire.

Je balaie la salle du regard et sens la boule de tristesse se regonfler dans le creux de mon estomac à la vue de toutes ces tables vides.

_ Je connais un garçon, commence Delly, mon meilleur ami en fait… qui se débrouille bien derrière les fourneaux.

_ Qui se débrouille bien ? C'est pas un professionnel ?

_ Disons qu'à la base il est boulanger mais, ayant pu goûter de nombreuses fois à sa cuisine, je peux te dire qu'il est très doué.

_ S'il est boulanger, pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait venir travailler ici ?, je m'étonne.

_ Il cherche un nouveau job.

Je suis un peu sceptique : je n'aime pas vraiment les gens qui changent de jobs en fonction de leurs envies : très souvent, ce ne sont pas les plus fiables. Je croise le regard suppliant de Delly et finis par hausser les épaules.

_ Très bien, je le recevrais demain mais Madge passe quand même une annonce cet après-midi, je conclue.

Je ne me mouille pas trop et Delly semble contente, tant mieux. De toute façon, je ne compte pas vraiment l'embaucher – à moi que ce ne soit un véritable cordon-bleu, ce dont je doute fortement…

.

Fatiguée de ne voir la salle quasi-vide, je décide de repartir à mon bureau pour essayer de trouver une solution miracle pour redresser le restaurant. Ça fait deux ans que je me creuse les méninges et rien de tout ce que j'ai entrepris n'a fonctionné, je me demande même si ces efforts servent à quelque chose… Quand je rentre dans la pièce, je trouve sur mon bureau une assiette avec un sandwich des plus volumineux : une petite attention de Saé qui fait se réveiller mon appétit. Je m'installe devant l'assiette et commence à le grignoter tout en passant en revue les (trop nombreuses) factures. Je voudrais plus que tout au monde réussir à sauver le restaurant mais je suis en train de me demander si j'en suis vraiment capable, j'ai la sensation de plus en plus grandissante que mes épaules ne sont pas faites pour ça. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste, catatonique devant ces factures étalées devant moi quand Gale entre dans la pièce.

_ Encore une fois, tu n'as rien mangé de la journée, s'agace-t-il en reluquant mon assiette où mon sandwich est quasi-intact.

Je hausse les épaules. Il ramène une des chaises qui trônent devant le bureau et s'installe à côté de moi. Son air soucieux me culpabilise un peu. Je ferme les yeux.

_ Katniss, ce restaurant aura ta peau. Tu n'es pas faite pour le gérer…

Il place sa main par-dessus la mienne, se faisant plus pressant. Sa remarque fait son chemin petit à petit dans mon esprit, me demandant vraiment s'il n'a pas raison.

* * *

 _ **Hé oui, je suis de retour avec ma nouvelle fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! ^^**_

 _ **Un grand merci à Mockngjay, ma bêta adorée pour avoir pris le temps de me relire et de me corriger !**_

 _ **J'ai hâte de savoir si ce premier chapitre vous a plu !**_

 _ **A très vite !**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci beaucoup pour ces reviews si gentilles, c'est toujours un peu stressant quand on publie les 1e chapitres d'une nouvelle fic ! Mais je suis rassurée grâce à vous !**

 **Un grand merci aussi à ma bêta, la seule et unique Mockngjay, qui me souffle très souvent des idées qui donnent ensuite lieu à certains passages disons... sympathiques !**

 **A très bientôt !**

* * *

Après une énième nuit où trouver le sommeil est difficile, je décide aux premières lueurs de l'aube, à sortir du lit pour m'aérer un peu. J'essaie de m'extirper des bras de Gale qui a une nouvelle fois décider de m'étouffer avec ses tentacules, et me lève en silence. Je retiens mon souffle quelques secondes quand je le sens remuer derrière moi pour finalement se retourner dans un ronflement sonore. Soulagée de voir qu'il dort encore, je farfouille rapidement dans ma commode pour attraper ma tenue de sport – courir sur la plage me permettra de chasser mes soucis quelques minutes j'espère.

Je me dépêche d'enfiler mon débardeur, mon short et de lacer mes baskets, je sors ensuite à pas de loup de chez moi. Le silence qui règne dehors est apaisant. Les oiseaux commencent à peine à chanter, j'entends même les derniers hululements d'une chouette au loin. La chair de poule recouvre mes bras tandis que je commence à courir vers la plage en contre bas du chemin : un brise frisquette souffle encore à cette heure matinale, le soleil n'est pas complètement levé : le ciel commence à se teinter de rose pâle. Les arbres commencent à reverdir en ce début de printemps, je peux commencer à sentir la vie reprendre dans les bois qui bordent la plage et la maison. C'est vraiment un environnement que j'adore : c'est pour cette raison que je ne veux absolument pas le quitter !

Je secoue la tête pour chasser ses vilaines pensées et enfonce mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles pour, je l'espère, réussir à enfin penser à autre chose au moins une fois dans la journée. La musique des Fall Out Boys envahit mon esprit tandis que je m'efforce d'allonger mes foulées pour ne pas me fatiguer trop vite. L'air salé envahit mes poumons, j'inspire un grand coup pour continuer à me détendre. Je me concentre uniquement sur les battements de mon cœur et sur le rythme de la musique quand mon regard vagabonde vers la mer. Et là, en plissant les yeux, j'aperçois une silhouette dans l'eau. Je m'arrête malgré moi : qui peut bien se baigner dans la mer si tôt le matin en cette période de l'année ? Il doit faire à peine 12°C ce matin, et je n'imagine même pas la température de l'eau ! La silhouette se rapproche de la plage : je mets ma main en visière, ma curiosité piquée, pour essayer de la voir malgré le soleil qui commence à se lever en arrière plan. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi d'ailleurs cela m'intrigue tant. La silhouette commence à se faire plus nette : à la carrure je parierais sur un homme, assez bien bâti je dois le reconnaître, de loin ainsi, il paraît plutôt musclé. Il secoue la tête : des gouttes d'eau s'échappent de ses boucles blondes. Son visage est plutôt flou. Mes yeux descendent malgré moi vers ses épaules, puis son torse et sa ceinture abdominale quand je sens mes joues s'échauffaient sous la surprise, il est… totalement nu ! Mon Dieu, je hausse les sourcils de surprise et tourne vivement le visage en me remettant à courir, en espérant que l'inconnu n'ait pas remarqué que je l'observais ! Je plaque ma main sur ma bouche et accélère l'allure pour tenter de m'éloigner le plus rapidement possible, totalement déboussolée !

Je n'arrive pas à chasser le spectacle auquel je viens d'assister de mon esprit, et un sourire se dessine lentement mais sûrement sur mes lèvres. Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Finalement, alors que le soleil commence à s'élever dans le ciel, je reviens sur mes pas à un rythme plus tranquille, sur le bord de la route cette fois. Sur le bas côté, je remarque un jeune homme aux boucles blondes qui est en train de sortir une planche de surf de l'arrière de son pick up déglingué. Torse nu, un bermuda de bains tombant sur ses hanches, il m'observe arriver en souriant. Je lui jette un rapide coup d'œil courroucé – je déteste quand on me dévisage comme ça – quand je remarque qu'il s'adresse un moi. A contre cœur, je m'arrête à sa hauteur et enlève mes écouteurs.

_ Quoi ?!, je lui demande un tantinet agressive.

Je tente de maîtriser mon souffle et sens la sueur faire coller mon débardeur sur mon dos et ma poitrine. Je pose mes poings sur mes hanches et le regarde durement tout en essayant de reprendre mon souffle.

_ Je te demandais si le spectacle t'avais plu ?, me répète-t-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

_ Quel spectacle ?, je m'énerve.

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus – je ne sais même pas comment c'est possible vu la largeur de ce dernier - et il me dévisage, goguenard. Je lui rends son regard, agacée -il possède un regard d'un bleu éblouissant, il faut bien l'avouer -quand je comprends soudain.

_ Bon, c'est vrai, là je suis habillé…, sous-entend-t-il.

Le sang afflûe de nouveau vers mon visage et je sens mes joues brûler. Il rigole alors franchement tandis que j'essaie de me justifier.

_ Nan je… hum… je… euh…, je balbutie piteusement.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi gênée de ma vie : l'homme nu que j'ai maté sur la plage se tient devant moi et se fout ouvertement de ma gueule.

_ Y a pas de honte si tu aimes mater les gens nus sur la plage !

Je ne sais plus où me mettre et mes yeux se focalisent de nouveau malgré moi, sur son entre jambe puis remontent le long de son ventre aux abdos bien dessinés où je peux deviner la naissance d'un tatouage sur son flanc. Je secoue la tête quand l'inconnu part dans un rire franc. Je suis piquée tout à coup et plante mon regard dans le sien.

_ En même temps quelle idée de se baigner à poil aussi, je m'agace. C'est une plage publique merde !

Il ne se démonte pas.

_ Le matin, d'habitude, je ne rencontre pas de perverse !

_ Va te faire foutre !, je lui lance avant de repartir vers ma maison au pas de course.

_ Hésites pas à revenir demain matin, je serais au rendez-vous si tu veux à nouveau profiter du spectacle, me lance-t-il dans mon dos.

Je me tourne vers lui en courant un peu en marche arrière et lui adresse mon plus beau majeur.

Quel pauvre type ! C'est de ma faute à moi s'il adore se montrer nu sur les plages ? C'est un exhibe, voilà tout ! J'essaie de la chasser de mes pensées mais malgré tout, des images très nettes de son corps mouillé traversent régulièrement mes pensées. Fais chier tiens..

.

Quand je rentre à la maison, Gale est déjà parti : je suis mitigée entre le soulagement de ne pas devoir ses remarques et la culpabilité de ne pas lui avoir vu ce matin. Je chasse vite cette sensation en m'engouffrant dans la douche. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette interaction avec cet inconnu ne cesse de me revenir en mémoire. Il m'a vraiment contrarié ce crétin. Je me force à le chasser de mes pensées en me frottant énergiquement le cuir chevelu sous le jet d'eau brûlante. Après y être rester plus que de raison, je finis par sortir de la douche. En me séchant avec application, je croise mon regard dans le miroir envahit de condensation. Je me sens lasse tout à coup, plus je me regarde et plus je trouve ma vie minable et sans interêt. La pensée d'écouter Gale et son insistance pour vendre l'établissement commence de plus en plus à me paraître être la solution à tous mes problèmes. Je reste là à me contempler encore quelques secondes avant de me ressaisir. Je jette la serviette sur le bord de la baignoire et me décide à m'activer.

Après m'être habiller avec les premiers vêtements qui me passaient sous la main, je descends en me tressant rapidement mes cheveux encore humides. Saé n'est pas dans les cuisines ce matin, elle est partie chercher quelques courses en ville. Je passe donc directement dans la salle du restaurant pour aller saluer Madge qui est déjà bien affairée derrière le bar à inventorier notre stocks de boissons.

_ Je ne t'ai pas vue ce matin ?, me fait remarquer Madge après nous être saluée.

_ Ce matin, je me suis réveillée tôt alors je suis partie courir.

_ Ça t'arrive de plus en plus souvent.

Je hausse les épaules tandis qu'elle pose son carnet sur la bar. Elle me dévisage tandis que je dessine des ronds du bout du doigt sur le bois du bar.

_ Tu as passé l'annonce pour le cuisinier ?, je change rapidement de sujet.

_ Oui, j'ai eu une ou deux réponses. Je les reçois ce matin…

_ Je vais le faire, je la coupe. Je n'en peux plus de rester le nez dans les factures, ça me changera les idées.

_ Comme tu veux, me répond-t-elle en s'emparant de nouveau de son carnet. Le premier arrive à dix heures trente.

Je consulte ma montre : déjà dix heures et quart.

_ Okay, quand ils arrivent, envoie les moi au bureau, je conclus.

Madge hoche la tête et se replonge dans les stocks de bouteilles, son carnet à la main.

.

Les deux personnes qui viennent pour l'entretien d'embauche ne me convainquent qu'à moitié. Il y en a un qui ne semble pas supporter l'autorité et qui me laisse comprendre très clairement qu'être sous les ordres d'une femme ne lui sied encore moins. A plusieurs reprises, il a bien insisté pour savoir si j'étais vraiment la patronne de ce restaurant. J'observe son CV quelques secondes pour finalement le chiffonner en boule et le jeter vivement dans la corbeille. La deuxième personne, une femme d'à peu près mon âge, n'a pas sembler avoir de problèmes avec l'autorité certes, mais elle paraît un peu trop fragile pour supporter la pression. Je soupire en gardant néanmoins son CV sous le coude en le rangeant dans une chemise, j'en parlerais à Saé et la reverrais avec elle pour avoir son avis. Je lève les yeux vers la pendule : déjà midi moins le quart et je n'ai toujours pas été voir Saé pour la consulter sur le menu du jour. Même si je sais qu'elle sait très bien se débrouiller toute seule, ça me changera les idées d'aller la voir. Alors que je m'apprête à entrer dans la cuisine, je croise Delly devant la réserve.

_ Katniss, Peeta est là, m'informe-t-elle.

Je fronce les sourcils.

_ Peeta ?

_ Ben oui, le garçon dont je t'ai parlé hier.

Ça me revient tout à coup, son ami boulanger. Je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là.

_ Delly, le service du midi va commencer, je n'ai pas le temps de le recevoir, je m'emporte.

_ Mais… il est là, il t'attend, se lamente-t-elle en me désignant la salle.

_ Il est où ?, je soupire.

_ Dans la salle, au bar.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la porte qui mène à la salle avant de revenir vers elle.

_ Je vais voir Saé et j'arrive, je bougonne.

Delly semble aux anges tandis que je pénètre dans la cuisine où je trouve Saé en train de fouiller dans le frigo. Une délicieuse odeur me chatouille les narines et mon ventre gronde pour me rappeler que je n'ai pas manger depuis hier soir.

_ Salut Saé !

_Salut gamine, marmonne-t-elle en s'activant devant une planche à découper.

J'observe la cuisine, toujours aussi niquelle et propre, mais mon cœur se serre quand je m'aperçois qu'il n'y a qu'une casserole sur le feu.

_ Première commande ?, je lui demande en désignant la casserole et sa planche.

_ Non, ton repas.

Je souris malgré moi, même si ça me fais mal d'en déduire qu'il n'y a donc encore personne.

_ Merci Saé.

.

Après avoir engloutie mon déjeuner avec appétit, je décide d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans la salle, qui, je me doute bien, sera vide. Je suis agréablement surprise en entrant : elle n'est pas pleine, certes, mais il y a plus de clients qu'hier, c'est déjà ça ! Cinq ou six tables sont occupées. Soudain, mon regard est attiré par un homme qui me dévisage sans vergogne… un homme blond aux yeux bleus perçants… ces même yeux que j'ai rencontré ce matin sur la plage… je sens une bouffée de chaleur me monter au visage et me dirige vers Madge qui s'affaire derrière le comptoir. Le blond me fixe toujours.

_ C'est qui lui ?, je demande doucement à Madge.

_ Qui ça ?

_ Le blond là, qui n'arrête pas de me fixer.

Je pique sa curiosité, je la vois observer la salle d'un œil vif avant de fixer son attention sur ledit blond.

_ Le beau gosse ? Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?, sourit-elle.

Je sens la chaleur sur mes joues s'accentuer. Madge s'apprête à me répondre au moment où Delly nous rejoint.

_ Katniss, me fait-elle doucement. Peeta t'attend depuis un petit moment…

Je me rends compte que j'ai complètement oublié son ami boulanger.

_ Okay, il est où ton boulanger?, je soupire.

_ Il est…, commence Delly.

_ Derrière vous, intervient une voix grave derrière moi, voix que j'ai déjà entendue.

Je me retourne vivement et tombe nez à nez avec mon inconnu de la plage, dont le sourire goguenard éclaire le visage, ce sourire qui m'agace prodigieusement.

_ Katniss – Peeta, Peeta – Katniss, nous présente Delly.

Delly s'éloigne, nous laissant en tête à tête. Le fameux Peeta ne me quitte pas des yeux, je ne sais plus où me mettre, plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Il m'attrape la main et la serre vivement. Je ressens des frissons qui remontent le long de ma colonne vértébrale. Je me rends compte que j'ai oublié de respirer pendant quelques secondes et me reprends vite, je ne sais pas ce qui me prends.

_ Et oui, je suis boulanger, continue-t-il sans me lâcher la main.

Sa main chaude finit par lâcher la mienne et j'ai froid tout à coup. Un frisson me parcourt l'échine.

_ Et hum…, j'essaie d'enchaîner, vous voulez…

_ Tu…, me coupe-t-il. Tu peux me tutoyer.

Il arrête jamais de sourire ? Ça me déstabilise à fond.

_ Vous… enfin tu…, je balbutie.

Putain mais reprends toi Katniss !

Je prends une grande inspiration pour poursuivre alors que son regard semble me pénétrer.

_ Pourquoi tu veux te lancer dans la restauration ?, j'arrive enfin à sortir.

Peeta se passe nonchalamment une main dans ses boucles avant de répondre.

_ La boulangerie j'en ai fait le tour… et puis j'ai besoin de changer d'environnement !

_ Tu as de l'expérience dans la cuisine ?

_ Faire à manger pour mes amis ça compte ?, plaisante-t-il.

Je me surprends à sourire malgré moi que je m'empresse d'effacer.

_ Pas vraiment…

Bon, j'ai l'impression que je perds mon temps avec lui, il n'a pas l'air super motivé et moi, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un au taquet. Je ne pousse pas plus loin l'entretien.

_ Je suis désolée mais je pense que ça va pas le faire, je décide.

Je vois une lueur de dépit voilée son regard quelques secondes avant de disparaître aussi sec. Je me sens un peu coupable.

_ Attends attends, s'exclame-t-il, tu n'as même pas goûté à mes talents !

_ Je sais mais en fait, j'ai déjà choisi quelqu'un, je mens.

Je lui tends à nouveau la main pour serrer la sienne.

_ J'espère que tu trouveras vite une place.

Il s'empare de ma main et, à nouveau, ces picotements qui me reprennent quand sa peau entre en contact avec la mienne.

_ Oh, ça je ne m'en fais pas, me rétorque-t-il, une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ?

Je le salue avant de tourner les talons rapidement pour retourner à mon bureau. Vraiment étrange ce garçon…

.

Je sens une main qui me masse tendrement la nuque, ce qui me fait sursauter. Je me suis endormie sur mon bureau, j'ai une feuille collée sur la joue. Je me retourne vivement : Gale est dans le bureau, c'est lui qui vient de me réveiller.

_ Quelle heure est-il ?, j'aboie.

_ Bientôt vingt-heures, m'apprend-t-il, son visage se fermant à l'entente de mon ton.

Je soupire et pose ma tête contre son estomac pour essayer de me rattraper. Quelques secondes seulement, le temps pour lui de poser sa main dans mes cheveux, et je me relève aussi tôt.

_ Il faut que j'aille voir comment ça se passe en bas.

_ Non !

Je suis surprise par son ton et le dévisage.

_ Ce soir, tu ne vas pas aller voir ta salle vide, m'explique-t-il d'un ton sec. Ce soir, on sort !

Son ton se fait sans répliques, pourtant, je n'ai pas envie de plier.

_ Gale, je souffle. Tu sais très bien que…

_ Je ne sais rien du tout, ton resto ne fonctionne pas que tu sois là ou pas, alors ce soir je veux qu'on passe du temps ensemble !

Je reste bouche bée, il a l'air vraiment décidé. Ça pourrait me plaire comme idée, seulement, les mots employés ne me conviennent pas.

_ Tu es tellement encourageant, ça me touche et me donne tellement envie de te suivre !, je raille.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et me prend la main, tentant de se rattraper. Son ton se fait plus doux.

_ J'en ai parlé à Madge et à Saé, elles arriveront à se débrouiller sans toi, elles me l'ont assuré !

Je fronce les sourcils, cette soirée ne me tente pas, mais vraiment pas du tout. Je regarde Gale plus attentivement : il s'est ras de près, embaume mon parfum préféré et a revêtu une chemise propre et repassée au lieu de son sempiternel sweat. Je suis encore vexé de ce qu'il a dit mais daigne faire un effort.

_ Okay…, je lâche du bout des lèvres.

Son visage est radieux, il attire mon visage à lui.

_ Va te changer, j'ai réservé pour vingt et une heure, me chuchote-t-il.

Je soupire intérieurement quand ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, je retiens mon souffle avant de me tortiller aussi vite pour m'échapper.

Je ne traîne pas pour me changer : je change de haut et troque mon haut contre une blouse fluide que je jette dans un coin de la chambre. Je garde mon jeans et change juste mes baskets contre une paire de boots confortable avant de détacher ma natte et laisser mes cheveux tomber sur mes épaules. Je ne les coiffe pas, je passe juste mes doigts dans ma tignasse pour les démêler en vitesse. Je me glisse dans la salle de bains et observe quelques minutes les quelques produits de maquillage que j'ai : un baume à lèvres goût cerise, un eye liner, un mascara et une crème hydratante teintée. Je n'ai même pas envie de me maquiller, je me contente de passer un peu de baume sur mes lèvres et de pincer un peu mes joues pour faire comme si je m'étais mise du fard à joues : je déteste me maquiller de toute façon – je sais, je n'aime pas grand-chose – et Gale le sait très bien, il ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur. Je me glisse ensuite dans le salon où je le trouve à zapper de chaînes en chaînes devant la télé.

_ Si tu veux regarder la télé, on peut rester ici, je propose.

Il se tourne vers moi, ses sourcils se froncent.

_ Tu es déjà prête ?

Il semble déçu. Je baisse la tête pour détailler ma tenue : je ne la trouve pas si horrible que ça pourtant. Il a réussi à me mettre mal à l'aise. Je tourne mon nez.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tenue ?

Il me détaille des pieds à la tête.

_ Tu aurais pu faire un effort quand même, lâche-t-il visiblement déçu.

_ Si tu me trouves si moche que ça, personne ne te forces à me sortir.

Il hausse les épaules en se levant pour me rejoindre.

_ Ne le prend pas comme ça Catnip, c'est juste que… bon… on sort rarement alors je pensais que…

Je me tends et place mes deux poings sur mes hanches.

_ Que quoi ?, je demande, acerbe.

Son visage répond pour lui. Il ne dit rien, se contentant d'attraper sa veste sur la chaise.

_ On y va ?, conclut-il.

Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller du tout et avec ce qu'il vient de me dire, encore moins !

_ Puisque si j'y suis obligée...


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir les amis !**

 **C'est avec joie que je reviens publier le 3e chapitre ! Je suis des plus ravies de voir que, de jour en jour, des gens me mettent en favoris ou me follow ! Merci, merci, merci ! ^_^**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.**

 **Un énorme merci à ma Bêta, la seule et unique _Mockngjay_ , qui est toujours là pour me conseiller et me souffler des idées ! ;) Merci ma biche ! :)**

 **A très bientôt !**

* * *

Le trajet se fait dans un silence pesant. Gale a bien essayé de lancer la conversation deux ou trois fois, mais sans aucune réponse de ma part, préférant me plonger dans le mutisme en admirant le défilement des rues. Je sens l'énervement de Gale monter crescendo tandis que je ne réponds pas à ses sollicitations, je l'entends même bougonner dans ses dents à un moment donné. J'ai bien failli tourner les talons en arrivant à la voiture pour montrer mon agacement : remonter dans mon appartement au-dessus de mon restaurant et faire comme il a dit : me déconnecter mais en enfilant mon jogging et en zappant devant la télé. J'ai hésité jusqu'à la dernière seconde : j'ai préféré le suivre en espérant que sa crise durera moins longtemps.

Nous arrivons devant un énorme restaurant italien dans le centre-ville qui grouille de monde à première vue : il y a foule de clients dehors, je n'imagine même pas à l'intérieur.

_ Ça c'est ce qu'on appelle un restaurant qui marche, remarque Gale, acerbe, en sortant de la voiture.

Gentil le sous-entendu, j'apprécie. Je ne réponds rien, je me contente de claquer avec force la portière en sortant à mon tour, non un certain plaisir, Gale étant quelqu'un de particulièrement maniaque avec ses affaires, et encore plus en ce qui concerne sa voiture. Un petit sourire mesquin s'étire au coin de mes lèvres quand je sens son regard noir sur moi, j'en viens même à vouloir siffloter juste pour augmenter son énervement. En entrant dans la salle, il y autant de monde dedans que dehors, une longue file s'est formée jusqu'au comptoir du chef de salle. J'enfonce mes mains dans les poches de mon jeans en grimaçant : il fait une chaleur à crever et un brouhaha sourd résonne dans toute la salle. Même si je suis un peu jalouse quand même de voir tant de clients agglutinés dans ce restaurant alors que dans le mien, il n'y a quasi plus personne.

Nous arrivons finalement devant le chef de salle qui ne daigne même pas lever les yeux de son ordinateur. Gale se rapproche pour essayer de se faire entendre malgré le bruit ambiant.

_ Nous avons une réservation, commence-t-il à expliquer.

L'autre ne réagit même pas et tape toujours furieusement sur son clavier, un casque de téléphone sur les oreilles, en pleine conversation. J'entends la sonnerie dudit téléphone sonner non-stop.

_ Hawthorne, se sent obligé de préciser mon compagnon – ne récoltant qu'un index levé en guise de réaction.

J'observe les alentours et remarque que tout ici est tellement… trop ! Trop de monde, la musique est trop forte, il fait trop chaud, la décoration trop chargée… J'ai peut-être personne dans mon restaurant mais j'espère au moins qu'il est plus chaleureux.

_ Quarante minutes d'attentes, déclare soudain le chef de salle, toujours sans nous regarder.

Gale me regarde, je hausse les épaules, il doit se demander si c'est enfin à lui que l'autre s'adresse ou s'il continue sa conversation au téléphone, perso, j'en ai rien à foutre !

_ J'avais réservé pour vingt et une heure…, essaie de plaider faiblement Gale.

L'autre lève enfin la tête et transpire le dédain quand il toise Gale.

_ Quarante minutes d'attentes, répète-t-il lentement, prenant Gale visiblement pour un demeuré.

Gale ouvre la bouche et la referme aussitôt. Le chef de salle rebaisse le nez dans son ordi et se remet à parler tout seul- dans son casque je suppose.

_ Allez au bar, nous appellerons votre numéro, enchaîne-t-il très vite en tapant sur son clavier et arrachant une petite feuille qui sort bruyamment de l'imprimante.

C'est vraiment perturbant, je le reconnais, de ne jamais savoir si c'est à nous ou à quelqu'un d'autre qu'il s'adresse. Gale a à peine le temps d'attraper la feuille que le chef de salle le zappe aussitôt.

_ Suivant !, lance-t-il les yeux plongés vers son écran.

Gale serre le papier dans sa main et se rapproche de moi.

_ C'est charmant ici, je lui fais remarquer.

Il se crispe et serre les dents.

_ On va au bar, se contente-t-il de me répondre d'une voix nerveuse en prenant ma main.

Je n'arrive pas à résister à la tentation de le taquiner encore un peu tandis que nous essayons de nous faufiler dans la foule pour atteindre le fameux bar. Le brouhaha ne cesse de s'accroître alors que la place s'amoindrit.

_ Je crois que ce que je préfère ici, c'est l'ambiance chaleureuse et personnelle…, je continue.

A force de coup d'épaules, d'écrasement de pieds et de coups de coudes, nous parvenons à arriver devant le comptoir. Maintenant, il faut réussir à capter l'attention du barman, très occupée à avoir une conversation intense avec une blonde pas trop vilaine. Je n'ai qu'une envie, allé prendre l'air dehors. Il y a trop de monde autour de nous, ça discute, ça crie, je n'entends rien quand Gale me parle. Je secoue la tête.

_ Je vais dehors !, j'essaie de lui dire.

Il penche la tête vers moi.

_ Quoi ?!

Je ne l'entends pas, devine juste en voyant ses lèvres bougées.

_ Je vais dehors, je recommence un peu plus fort.

Il ne comprend pas, à bout, je fais un signe de tête vers la sortie avant de m'éloigner assouvir mon vice le plus détestable. Dès que je pousse la porte, un courant d'air frais glisse sur mon visage et me fait un bien fou. Je m'éloigne de l'entrée et de sa foule en fouillant dans mon sac à la recherche de mon paquet de cigarettes. C'est une mauvaise habitude que j'ai prise à la mort de mon père, plutôt que de tomber dans la dépression, j'ai eu le malheur d'apaiser les nerfs avec de la nicotine. Je n'en suis pas fière, ça ne plairait pas du tout à mon père, mais c'est trop tard, je suis carrément addicte. Je m'appuie sur un réverbère et tire une longue taffe avant de la garder dans ma gorge quelques instants, histoire de me calmer un peu. Je la recrache ensuite par les narines en fermant les yeux.

_ C'est une sale habitude que tu as là.

Je sursaute et ouvre les yeux. L'ami de Delly se tient devant moi, c'est la troisième fois aujourd'hui que je le croise. Et comme à son habitude, il me scrute de ses yeux bleus si particuliers, un regard si pénétrant que je sens des frissons remontés le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Des paillettes d'or naviguent autour de ses iris, effet accentué par leur scintillement hypnotique. Je me mets à tousser, les dernières volutes de fumée ont du mal à sortir. Il me sourit – j'ai l'impression que celui-ci flotte constamment sur son visage.

_ Ça va aller ?, s'enquiert-il en fronçant un peu les sourcils et en s'approchant plus de moi.

Je termine de tousser et fait tomber négligemment ma cendre sur le sol.

_ Oui oui, tu m'as juste fait peur… Peeta c'est ça ?

Je connais parfaitement son nom, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai sorti ça.

Il acquiesce d'un mouvement de la tête. Nous nous taisons, il ne cesse de me regarder tandis que moi, je fais tout pour justement ne pas croiser ce regard. J'ai chaud tout à coup… pour me donner une contenance j'approche ma cigarette de ma bouche.

Sa chemise à carreaux est un peu déboutonnée au niveau du col, laissant quelques poils blonds sortir de sa chemise, tandis qu'il l'a laissé sortie de son jeans slim, lui donnant un air débraillé des plus intéressant. Je me demande soudain s'il a un rendez-vous… avant de chasser aussi sec cette pensée incongrue – qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ? ! Il a enfoncé ses mains dans ses poches. Quelques une de ses boucles viennent chatouiller ses longs cils. Ils sont soyeux, j'ai la pensée bizarre que j'aimerais beaucoup y passer ma main, je rougis un peu alors qu'il ouvre de nouveau la bouche.

_ Tu es venue manger ici ?, me demande-t-il en me désignant d'un geste le restaurant-usine où Gale a eu la merveilleuse idée de m'emmener.

J'hausse un sourcil.

_ A ton avis ?, je rétorque assez sèchement.

Son sourire reste vissé sur son visage, je crois que je n'ai jamais vu un sourire aussi désarmant et surtout si constant sur quelqu'un.

_ Je pensais que tu avais de meilleur goût, lâche-t-il, amusé, sans me lâcher des yeux.

Je me renfrogne en expirant ma fumée directement vers son visage.

_ Je t'emmerde, je lui lance avec une pointe d'agressivité.

Je reporte mes yeux vers l'entrée du restaurant, Peeta reste là sans bouger – je ne pense pas qu'il doit avoir un rencard s'il reste planter là – en pouffant. Je termine ma cigarette et la jette d'une pichenette dans le caniveau. Il commence à me courir à rester planter là devant moi. Tout à coup, j'aperçois la tête de Gale à travers la foule : il doit me chercher, je me redresse un peu quand ses yeux tombent sur moi : vu la dureté de son regard, il est encore de charmante humeur.

_ Katniss !, me hèle-t-il, faisant retourner les têtes vers lui puis vers moi. Qu'est-ce que tu fous putain !

Je soupire en écrasant ma cigarette du bout de mes boots. Peeta a lui aussi tourner la tête vers Gale avant de reporter son attention vers moi.

_ C'est ton mec ?, me demande-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

_ KATNISS PUTAIN !, répète Gale.

Je me décide à le rejoindre avant qu'il ne se mette à vraiment me mettre la honte. Je plante Peeta sans plus un mot. Je l'entends marmonner quelque chose dans sa barbe, je n'arrive pas à empêcher ma tête de tourner vers lui une dernière fois. Il ne s'est toujours pas départi de son sourire.

_ A bientôt !, me fait-il alors que je m'éloigne, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

_ Je ne pense pas non, je lui rétorque.

_ On verra.

_ C'est tout vu, je conclus en rejoignant Gale.

Je retiens un sourire en arrivant à sa hauteur.

_ C'était qui lui ?, bougonne-t-il.

_ Un type…, j'élude tranquillement.

_ Ohh, tu pues la clope…

Je sais qu'il déteste que je sois devenue une fumeuse, et je dois bien reconnaître que c'est l'une des principales raisons qui me font continuer.

Je passe une soirée pourrie : notre table est juste à côté des toilettes et minuscule, la nourriture est quelconque – Saé est nettement meilleure ! – et froide, le brouhaha ambiant me tape sur le système tout comme l'humeur massacrante de Gale- je passe sous silence le personnel aussi charmant qu'agréable.

Les idées de Gale, merci bien ! Je suis ravie qu'on zappe le dessert pour rentrer bien vite. Nous nous couchons sans plus nous adresser la parole – comme d'habitude ou presque j'ai envie de dire…

.

Encore une nouvelle nuit pourrie où je ne réussis à fermer les yeux que quelques maigres heures. J'ouvre finalement les yeux pour de bon pour m'apercevoir que Gale dort encore à côté de moi. Je reste dans le lit, à feindre le sommeil, jusqu'à ce que son réveil sonne et qu'il s'en aille. Je me comporte comme une gamine c'est vrai, pourtant c'est instinctif, je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver nez à nez avec son sourire si amical. Ce matin, je traîne les pieds pour aller sous la douche, pour m'habiller, ou même pour descendre au restaurant : ce que Gale ne cesse de me répéter à longueur de journée commence à me peser. Je me demande si tout cela ne serait pas vain, vendre la maison et chercher un travail plus simple serait peut-être la meilleure des solutions. Quand je descends enfin, il est bientôt onze heures. Je ne passe pas par la cuisine, je vais directement dans le bureau, mais je reste sur le seuil : il y a un paquet sur mon bureau. Je fronce les sourcils.

_ Madge !, je crie sans bouger.

Mon amie arrive presqu'aussitôt.

_ Dis donc, tu t'es accordée une bonne grasse matinée toi !, plaisante-t-elle.

Elle s'arrête aussitôt quand elle voit mon air.

_ Un problème ?, s'enquiert-elle.

Je lui fais un signe de tête pour lui montrer mon bureau. Il y a un mystérieux paquet qui traîne dessus.

_ C'est quoi ça ?, je lui demande.

Elle passe la tête dans la pièce et aperçoit le paquet. Elle hausse les épaules et secoue la tête.

_ J'en sais rien, tu as ouvert ?

_ Non.

Nous nous approchons ensemble vers ce mystérieux paquet. Il y a une carte posée sur le dessus. J'ouvre l'enveloppe et lit le message.

 _ **« Histoire de te remplir le ventre en compensation de ton formidable repas d'hier soir. – P »**_

Madge lit par-dessus mon épaule.

_ C'est qui « P » ?

Je sens une ombre de sourire s'étirer sur mes lèvres, une chaleur étrange m'envahit. J'ai envie de glousser, j'essaie de retenir ce gloussement dans ma gorge. Il est vraiment incroyable ce type !

_ Peeta… je suppose, je me hâte de préciser.

_ Peeta ? Le Peeta de Delly ?

Je ne réponds pas et ouvre la boîte pour découvrir des petits pains encore tiède recouvert de fromage légèrement gratiné. Ce n'est que maintenant que je remarque la douce odeur qui règne dans la pièce, j'étais tellement obnubilée par mes pensées que je n'avais même pas capté.

_ Putain, ça sent bon !, s'exclame Madge derrière moi.

_ C'est clair, je plussoie.

Il est vraiment, mais vraiment bizarre. Madge tend la main pour prendre un petit pain, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui taper le bout des doigts. Elle me regarde, interloquée.

_ C'est pour moi, je souris.

Elle me dévisage et prend un drôle d'air en reculant.

_ Quoi ?, je lui demande un tantinet agressive.

Elle lève les bras en guise de reddition, cet air si spécial sur le visage.

_ Rien, rien, clame-t-elle. Je vais continuer à installer la salle.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et sort du bureau. Je me mords la lèvre en reportant mon attention sur les petits pains, la salive emplissant ma bouche. Je finis par succomber à la tentation et en enfourne un entier dans ma bouche. Je ferme les yeux en mâchant doucement : je n'ai jamais goûté un truc aussi bon ! Je soupire en mastiquant avec gourmandise.

_ Alors, c'est bon, m'interroge une voix derrière moi.

Une nouvelle fois, Peeta me surprend dans un des rares moments où je me laisse aller. Je mets la main devant ma bouche et m'empresse d'avaler le tout. Il est adossé au montant de la porte, les bras croisés, cette éternelle lueur de malice au fond du regard.

_ C'est correct, je bafouille, la bouche encore pleine de pain.

Je rougis, comme une enfant prise sur le fait : c'est un peu ce que je suis d'ailleurs. Peeta ne bouge pas d'un pouce, souriant comme à son habitude.

_ Je commence quand ?, me demande-t-il nonchalamment.

Il est tellement confiant que ça m'exaspère.

_ Jamais, je lui rétorque en fermant la boîte d'un geste brusque.

Je m'en empare et me plante devant lui pour la lui fourrer dans les bras.

_ Merci mais j'ai déjà engagé quelqu'un, je mens.

Peeta plonge tranquillement son regard dans le mien en prenant la boîte, nos doigts se touchent, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai le cœur qui bat soudain plus vite. Je sens une étrange sensation m'envahir. Je serre les lèvres sans lâcher la boîte, je le vois qui lève alors la main vers moi. Je retiens mon souffle en focalisant mon attention dessus et me mords carrément la lèvre inférieure en retenant mon souffle quand son pouce effleure mon menton.

_ Qu'est-ce que…, je murmure en ne quittant pas son pouce des lèvres.

_ Une miette… sur ton menton.

Sa voix soudain plus grave provoque en moi un drôle de fourmillement, je me force à calmer mon cœur. Je secoue la tête et me recule d'un seul coup.

_ Prends ta boîte et ciao !, je m'exclame.

Son sourire se fait plus franc, il hausse un sourcil, amusé. Saé apparaît alors derrière lui.

_ Très bon choix gamine, me lance-t-elle.

Je reste interdite.

_ Non je…

Peeta est visiblement ravi, ce qui renforce mon malaise.

_ Il est dégourdi et très doué, ajoute-t-elle, on va pouvoir en faire quelque chose.

Je lance un regard noir à Peeta qui s'esclaffe.

_ C'est pas moi !, se défend-t-il.

Saé prend la boîte des mains de Peeta.

_ Ça, je prends… Et toi gamin, tu viens avec moi.

Et elle retourne vers la cuisine, la boîte sous le bras, Peeta sur les talons. Il m'adresse à la va-vite un sourire fringant accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Quel con !

J'ai la fâcheuse impression que je viens de me faire avoir… pas vous ?

.

Je finis par rejoindre Madge dans la salle du restaurant en essayant de faire abstraction du silence triste qui y règne : aujourd'hui, il n'y a carrément personne et pourtant il est midi passé. Madge se tient près du bar tandis que Delly nettoie le comptoir. Heureusement qu'il ne me reste quasi plus de personnel sinon je crois que j'en pleurerais. Madge se redresse en me voyant arrivée. Delly m'adresse un sourire si chaleureux que je me demande ce qui la rend si heureuse alors que la salle est désespérément vide.

_ Oh Katniss !, s'exclame-t-elle en me rejoignant, merci merci merci !

Elle me prend dans ses bras pour me serrer contre elle, je reste interdite, les sourcils froncés, me demandant ce qu'il me vaut ce genre de câlin – je ne suis absolument pas fan des effusions. Je me remue pour essayer de me libérer.

_ Delly ?

Elle desserre sa prise et me dévisage – je rêve ou elle a les larmes aux yeux ?

_ Merci pour Peeta, Katniss !

Je me mords la langue… c'est donc pour _ça_ qu'elle est tellement heureuse ? Elle est vraiment bizarre des fois…

_ J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, je baragouine, les dents serrés.

Elle ne me lâche toujours pas…

_ Tu peux pas savoir comment ça me fait plaisir, et à lui aussi !

_ Je ne le trouvais pas désespérer à ce point…

Delly ouvre la bouche avant de la refermer aussi vite, comme si elle s'apprêtait à me dire un secret avant de se raviser.

_ Bon, intervient Madge, et si tu me le présentais ce Peeta ?

_ Si Delly veut bien me lâcher…

Celle-ci pouffe avant de finir par me lâcher, en faisant un pas en arrière, les joues rosies. Je me redresse et lisse mon sweater.

_ Tu l'as déjà vu Madge, je l'informe.

Son visage revêt de nouveau cette étrange expression qu'elle arborait tout à l'heure.

_ Et alors ? Tu ne me l'as jamais vraiment présenté ce Peeta… Officiellement j'entends.

Elle esquisse un sourire en coin au moment où je fronce les sourcils.

_ Allez-y, propose Delly, je reste là…


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Et voui, me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait patienter trop longtemps ! Ces derniers temps, j'ai du boulot par dessus la tête alors quand je rentre chez moi j'ai plus tendance à m'écrouler qu'à tapoter sur mon ordi, navrée !**

 **Mais grâce à _Mockngjay_ et ses piqûres de rappel régulières, j'arrive quand même à avancer de temps en temps, alors un BIG BIG merci à elle pour trouver le temps de m'encourager et me motiver ! I luv u ! ^_^**

 **Après cette petite dédicace, je voulais également vous remercier de me suivre, de prendre le temps de me lire (cette fic ou bien d'autres d'ailleurs), recevoir une notifications m'indiquant un follow ou une mise en fav est ce qu'il y a de plus réconfortants ! Un BIG BIG merci à vous également ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !**

 **A très vite !**

* * *

4.

.

Quand nous arrivons dans la cuisine, Saé est en train de regarder Peeta s'affairer devant son fourneau. Il est de dos, je sens une bouffée de chaleur remonter vers mon visage quand mes yeux se posent sur son arrière-train sans même que je ne m'en aperçoive. J'entends Madge s'éclaircir la gorge et j'ai juste le temps de focaliser mon attention un peu plus haut sur son dos quand il se retourne. J'ai la bouche bizarrement sèche, je sens Madge me donner un coup de coude dans les côtes. Peeta me regarde avec attention, j'essaie de faire comme si son regard ne me troublait pas – d'ailleurs c'est le cas ! Son sourire augmente un peu ma pression artérielle.

_ Ahem…, je commence piteusement.

Madge me toise – je jurerais qu'elle… sourit !? – Saé grogne, Peeta, lui, appuie ses deux coudes sur le comptoir et pose son menton dedans, il semble soudain totalement captivé par ce que je vais dire.

_ Peeta, je me reprends, voici Madge. Madge, je te présente Peeta notre… euh…

Je me pince les lèvres, si je le présente comme notre nouveau cuisinier, il aura gagné, je ne veux pas perdre la face.

_ Notre stagiaire en cuisine, je termine en le défiant du regard.

Il sourit- bon ben ça, c'est pas inhabituel vu qu'il passe son temps à sourire – en se redressant et se gratte la nuque avant de focaliser une énième fois son regard sur moi- qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait putain ! Il fronce les sourcils, une étincelle de malice brille dans son regard : je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me défie, j'avale la boule que j'ai en travers de la gorge sans pouvoir en détacher mes yeux. Je reprends mes esprits quand j'entends Madge.

_ Enchantée Peeta, sourit-elle.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec cette tête-là, c'est… bizarre.

_ Bon, c'est pas tout ça les gamins mais on a du boulot, grince un peu Saé. Du balai !

Elle nous chasse d'un mouvement brusque de son torchon. Devant la cuisine, Madge reste un instant silencieuse, appuyée avec son bras sur le mur, arborant toujours cette étrange expression qu'elle a depuis tout à l'heure. Je n'en peux plus.

_ Quoi !, je l'agresse.

Elle hausse les épaules avant de repartir vers la salle du restaurant.

_ Oh, y a rien… absolument rien !, plaisante-t-elle tranquillement.

Je me demande si elle n'en pincerait pas un peu pour lui ?

.

Je ne revois plus Peeta avant la fin d'après-midi, je me concentre sur la comptabilité de l'établissement et ce n'est pas brillant. J'ai envie de m'arracher les cheveux en voyant les comptes. Quand Gale passe la tête dans mon bureau – sans frapper bien sûr – je suis d'une humeur de chien.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, je lui lance soudain.

_ Sympa l'accueil !

Il entre tout à fait dans mon bureau, son air blessé me fait un peu culpabiliser. Je ferme les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir et d'essayer d'être un peu moins agressive avec lui.

_ Excuse-moi, je murmure en le regardant.

Il ne s'est même pas changer : il porte toujours son uniforme de travail. Il émane de lui une odeur boisée et terreuse pas désagréable du tout, ce qui améliore sensiblement mon humeur. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas sortie pour me détendre dans les bois alors qu'avant, j'y allais dès que j'avais un moment de libre : ne supportant pas d'être enfermée pendant trop longtemps, il me fallait retrouver la nature et une certaine forme de liberté. Mon père riait même en me disant que plutôt que d'aller à l'Université, je devrais peut-être plutôt construire des cabanes dans les bois ! Gale partage cette passion avec moi, c'est ce qui nous a rapproché au début, maintenant, je serais presque jalouse de cette liberté dont il jouit alors que moi je suis enfermée dans cette spirale. Même si je m'accorde des joggings sur la plage régulièrement pour m'aérer la tête, ça ne remplace pas cette sensation d'apaisement que me provoque le contact avec la nature. Je pose mes lunettes de lecture sur la table et m'adoucit en me levant pour le rejoindre. Il me toise durement.

_ Tu es toujours obligée d'être si désagréable tout le temps ?, me demande-t-il lassé.

Je me mords les lèvres en baissant les yeux. Il me prend le menton et le relève vers son visage alors que son autre main remet en place une de mes mèches derrière mes oreilles. Son air contrit me fait poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Son odeur m'apaise un peu. Il m'attire contre lui en m'entourant de ses bras et approfondit notre baiser en glissant sa langue contre mes lèvres, je suis sur le point d'entrouvrir les miennes quand on entend des coups discrets à la porte.

_ Hum… hum…, nous fait une voix que je commence à reconnaître.

Je ne sais pas comment Peeta fait pour arriver comme ça toujours à l'improviste dans des situations qui ne m'avantagent jamais, il doit avoir un radar : je vais devoir être sans arrêts sur mes gardes maintenant ou quoi ?

Quand je pose mes yeux sur lui, pour la première fois, je vois son visage fermé, un voile sombre sur ses yeux d'habitude si étincelants : d'un bleu intense, ils tirent maintenant vers le bleu foncé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me serre le cœur. Je glisse mon index sur mes lèvres, soudain un peu honteuse.

_ T'es qui toi ?, demande Gale un peu brusquement.

Peeta le regarde étonné, puis me regarde ensuite.

_ Je t'ai déjà vu quelque part nan ?, continue Gale sur le même ton.

Je lui tape le bras avec mon poing.

_ Gale enfin !, je m'offusque. Je te présente Peeta…

_ Mellark, me précise celui-ci.

Il ne cesse de me fixer, je tourne la tête pour essayer de masquer ma gêne. Il avance d'un pas vers nous en tendant la main.

_ Je suis le nouveau cuisinier.

Il m'adresse un petit sourire ironique en coin en arrivant devant Gale, je suis sur le point de rétorquer avec une petite pique quand Gale se tourne vers moi en laissant la main de Peeta en plan.

_ Tu as engagé un nouveau chef ?, s'étonne-t-il brusquement.

Je retiens un soupir d'agacement. Je ne peux jamais lui parler de rien concernant le restaurant dans la mesure où il s'empresse ensuite de le dénigrer sans ménagement, me sapant le moral par la même occasion.

_ Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de t'en parler, je me défends.

Peeta, remarquant que Gale a décidé d'ignorer sa main tendue, se passe la main dans les cheveux.

_ Ah ouais ? Même pas pendant le dîner d'hier soir ?, s'énerve Gale.

Je sens mon agacement revenir au galop.

_ On vit ensemble merde ! Me tenir au courant de ce genre de choses est un minimum Catnip !

_ Tu me gonfles Hawthorne !, je balance soudain.

Je crois que c'est ça qui me pèse le plus chez lui, ce côté toujours énervé qui veut tout contrôler tout le temps.

_ Je crois que je vais vous laisser…, intervient Peeta, super gêné.

_ Pas la peine, c'est moi qui vous laisse !

Gale me jette un regard dur.

_ Je ne sers à rien ici semble-t-il.

Il serre les poings en sortant de la pièce, non sans avoir donner un léger coup d'épaule à Peeta en passant – sans aucune raison d'ailleurs. Ce dernier paraît un peu décontenancé par ce qu'il vient de voir et se gratte maladroitement l'arrière du crâne.

_ Je suis désolé si j'ai interrompu quelque chose…, s'excuse-t-il, troublé.

Je hausse les épaules en m'appuyant sur le rebord du bureau en me pinçant l'arête du nez.

_ C'est rien, juste une scène quotidienne.., je réponds, lasse.

Je me tortille et me redresse un peu, fatiguée de tout ça.

_ Bref… qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, je fais un peu plus tranchante que je ne le voulais.

Peeta fronce les sourcils.

_ Tu es toujours sur la défensive comme ça ?, me questionne-t-il soudain en plantant son regard azur dans le mien.

Je reste un instant interdite face à la profondeur de ce regard qui me fait frissonner. Je n'arrive d'ailleurs pas à le soutenir et me mets à admirer mes ongles. Je ne réponds pas de suite, une boule dans la gorge m'en empêche. Peeta reste planter devant moi, attendant visiblement une réaction.

_ Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit, je sors finalement au bout de quelques secondes, mais tu m'emmerdes !

Il éclate de rire, je lui jette un coup d'œil furtif. Je suis toujours désarçonnée par ses réactions et je crois que c'est ce qui me perturbe le plus, je ne sais jamais ce qui m'attend.

_ T'as pas des plats à préparer toi ?, je m'énerve.

Il me fait un clin d'œil, je sens mes joues qui s'échauffent – je me déteste de ne pas pouvoir m'en empêcher – et retourne en cuisine. Je reste sans bouger, appuyée sur mon bureau, à essayer de me calmer quand Peeta repointe le bout de son nez dans la pièce. Mon cœur s'emballe aussitôt pour une raison que j'ignore. Il ne passe que la tête, le reste de son corps est caché par le mur. Son air si gentil est désarmant, c'est comme si je ne venais pas de l'envoyer chier comme un malpropre. Je n'arrive pas à retenir le sourire qui me chatouille les lèvres.

_ Oui ?, je fais faiblement. Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

Il paraît ébahi tout à coup.

_ C'est un sourire que je vois sur ton visage ou j'ai des hallucinations ?

Je ne réponds pas, gênée, je baisse les yeux en me mordant la joue. J'ai presque envie de rire… presque.

_ Je peux entrer ou tu vas encore m'engueuler ?, continue-t-il.

Son visage est si bienveillant que je hausse les épaules, me détendant un petit peu. Il n'émane pas de lui des ondes d'impatience, contrairement à Gale, il respire la gentillesse et le calme.

_ Ça dépend de ce que tu veux…

Il prend ma réponse pour un oui car il entre tout à coup dans mon bureau, une assiette sur laquelle une cloche est posée dans la main. Je fronce les sourcils.

_ Voici mon rapport de stage, me fait-il joyeusement en me tendant fièrement son plat.

Je prends l'assiette d'une main tandis qu'il soulève la cloche, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Le fumet qui s'en dégage fait gronder mon ventre, la salive me monte à la bouche. J'essaie de paraître neutre et de faire comme si je ne mourrais pas de faim. Je croise son regard en haussant un sourcil.

_ C'est quoi ?

Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de lorgner sur l'assiette fumante dont l'odeur commence à m'obséder.

_ Goûte, se contente-t-il de me rétorquer en reculant doucement.

J'avale ma salive à nouveau et m'assois carrément sur le bureau, m'emparant de la fourchette posée sur le bord de l'assiette. J'observe ce qu'il m'a concocté : du riz, de la viande avec des légumes, nappés d'une sauce des plus attirante. Je sens le regard de Peeta sur moi quand je prends la première bouchée… et là c'est un feu d'artifices dans ma bouche, mes papilles palpitent de bonheur, c'est absolument exquis !

_ Agneau agrémenté d'une sauce aux pruneaux accompagné de riz, m'informe-t-il non sans une certaine fierté.

Mais je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille discrète, trop occupée que je suis à me régaler. Je prends une deuxième puis une troisième bouchée sans plus me soucier du regard de Peeta, je suis affamée !

_ Ça te plaît on dirait ?, me demande-t-il finalement alors que je suis à la limite de lécher le plat.

Je ne réponds pas de suite, termine de déguster les dernières bouchées, puis je lui rends son assiette.

_ Moui, ça va, c'était correct, je lâche d'un ton volontairement indécis.

Peeta jette un coup d'œil à mon assiette avant de relever ses yeux azurs vers moi, ne sachant pas vraiment comment interpréter ma phrase.

_ Tu plaisantes là ? Je ne rêve pas ?

Je secoue la tête me la jouant mystérieuse, retenant d'élargir mon sourire.

_ En fait, pour que tu sois sympa, il faut te nourrir c'est ça ?

Je fais mine de m'offusquer. Puis, soudain, je croise une nouvelle fois son regard et un silence s'installe tout à coup tandis que nous nous regardons. Une étrange ambiance nous englobe, je me sens toute bizarre, j'ai chaud, mon cœur cogne durement dans ma poitrine… C'est un silence à la fois étrange mais aussi réconfortant, emplit d'une tension que je n'avais sentie auparavant. Cet échange de regard dure quelques secondes mais il est tellement intense que j'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté. J'ai l'impression que la pièce se rétrécit ou alors que Peeta se rapproche, sa présence se fait soudain plus intense. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard des muscles de son bras alors qu'il pose l'assiette sur le rebord de la table. Mes yeux glissent le long de ses biceps avant de remonter le long de sa nuque puis sur ses lèvres charnues…

On frappe soudain quelques coups timides sur le chambranle de la porte. Instinctivement je descends du bureau.

_ Je dérange ?, demande Delly.

Mes pommettes s'échauffent comme jamais et je plonge mon regard sur le sol pour essayer de masquer cet étrange trouble qui m'habite.

_ Non non, pas du tout, je bafouille en me redressant droite comme un « i ».

Peeta ne dit toujours rien. Delly enchaîne.

_ Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre, s'excuse-t-elle.

_ On avait fini, je tente de la rassurer, retournant me protéger derrière mon bureau.

_ Vraiment ?, demande Peeta sur un ton étrange en me dardant d'un regard qui me fait frissonner.

Je fais mine de ne pas m'arrêter dessus et m'occupe de Delly.

_ Tu veux quelque chose ?, je réitère plus chaleureusement.

_ En fait… je cherchais Peeta…

_ Oh…, je fais un peu gênée – pour une raison que j'ignore d'ailleurs.

_ Mais je peux repasser plus tard…, se défend-t-elle.

_ Non, non, on avait fini, je répète, plus sûre de moi cette fois en me réinstallant sur mon fauteuil de bureau et rechaussant mes lunettes.

Peeta ne me lâche pas du regard, j'essaie d'en faire fi en attrapant un stylo sur mon bureau et en me mettant à appuyer nerveusement sur l'extrémité pour faire sortir de plus en plus rapidement la mine. Delly repart vers la porte, Peeta met plus de temps pour y aller, son regard traîne sur moi, y laissant une agréable brûlure, je me mords l'intérieur de la bouche en m'humidifiant les lèvres. Il finit par sortir et quand la porte se referme derrière lui, je lâche l'immense soupir que je retenais depuis trop longtemps : mes épaules s'affaissent, je ressers un peu plus la prise sur le stylo et ferme les yeux : je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive mais ça devient vraiment gênant. Je reste quelques secondes à retenir mon souffle, essayant de mettre un terme à ses différentes émotions qui m'assaillent ces derniers temps en présence de Peeta. Je ne me reconnais plus. Je finis par secouer la tête en expirant calmement par le nez et à ouvrir les yeux. Je lâche mon stylo, ramène mes cheveux en chignon derrière ma tête et le fait tenir habilement par ce même stylo en essayant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. Quand mes yeux se posent sur l'assiette que Peeta m'a fait goûter il y a quelques minutes, mon cœur s'emballe à nouveau, je fais courir mon index sur le bord de l'assiette en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure sans lâcher cette stupide assiette des yeux avant de porter mon doigt à mes lèvres et à le sucer avidement…

.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'obstine à passer le reste de la soirée enfermée dans mon bureau, le nez dans la compta plus que limite du restaurant. Ce qui n'est pas pour améliorer mon humeur qui se noircit d'heure en heure. Gale n'a pas repointé le bout de son nez, je n'ai aucune idée ni de où il est ni de ce qu'il fait. Comme s'il devinait mes idées noires, personne n'est venu me déranger. Ce n'est que vers vingt-deux heures trente que quelqu'un tape timidement à la porte. Je m'enfonce dans mon siège, les yeux fatigués, en m'étirant avant d'inviter à entrer mon visiteur. C'est Madge qui passe la tête par l'entrebâillement. Elle fronce les sourcils quand elle voit ma mine défaite.

_ Katniss…, me gronde-t-elle en s'approchant de mon bureau.

_ Quoi ?

Elle pose ses poings sur ses hanches.

_ Tu as passé toute ta soirée là ?

Je hausse les épaules.

_ Tu te fais du mal pour rien, continue-t-elle, ce n'est pas en restant à contempler la comptabilité qu'une solution miracle va apparaître comme ça !

Elle accentue son effet en claquant des doigts de façon théâtrale. Je place mes mains derrière ma nuque et m'appuie dessus.

_ Je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher, je lâche piteusement.

_ Aère toi un peu l'esprit ces prochains jours et arrête de toujours regarder comment vont les comptes. On est fermé demain soir, on ira boire un verre avec Delly, ça nous fera du bien !

Je hausse encore les épaules, pas très convaincue par cette idée mais je garde pour moi mes objections, je trouverais une excuse demain pour y échapper. Là, tout de suite, j'ai juste envie d'être tranquille.

_ Tu veux que je ramène l'assiette dans la cuisine avant de partir ?, me demande Madge en remarquant le plat de tout à l'heure.

_ Nan nan, c'est bon, je vais y aller, je lui réponds en me levant finalement – faisant craquer au passage ma nuque et mes genoux ankylosés.

_ Comme tu veux… La salle est rangée, Delly vient de partir, je m'en vais aussi, ça ira ?, demande Madge une dernière fois.

Je la rejoins en prenant l'assiette au passage.

_ Ouais ouais, t'inquiète ! Une tisane et au lit !, je fais mine de plaisanter.

Madge me salue une dernière fois en partant du restaurant tandis que je rentre dans la cuisine avec mon assiette sale. Elle est plongée dans la pénombre et sent l'encaustique : Peeta et Saé ne doivent pas être partie depuis longtemps. Je pose mon assiette sur le plan de travail avant de faire le tour de la cuisine en laissant mes doigts glissés ici et là. Parfois, comme ce soir, j'arrive presque à imaginer mon père derrière les fourneaux en train de s'activer avec Saé la mine réjouie. Une boule me noue les entrailles, c'est ce genre de moments qui sont les plus durs. Je ravale les pleurs que je sens monter et retourne vers l'évier afin de ne pas laisser mon assiette sale traîner là toute la nuit. Je me dépêche soudain, je n'ai plus du tout envie de traîner ici, en pleine nuit et seule plus longtemps. C'est trop dur. J'attrape le liquide vaisselle et commence à faire couler de l'eau quand il me semble entendre des bruits venants du local d'entretien. Je coupe l'eau et tends l'oreille : les mêmes bruits se font entendre. Je fronce les sourcils et m'avance doucement vers la source du bruit. Quand j'ouvre la porte du local, mon cœur s'accélère quand je tombe sur… les fesses de Peeta qui est en train de farfouiller dans un placard. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues alors que j'admire ce spectacle plus longuement qu'il ne le faudrait – deux fois aujourd'hui que je ne peux me retenir de mater ce cul d'enfer, ça commence à faire beaucoup ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fabrique dans ce placard mais il a l'air très affairé. Je n'arrive pas à empêcher le sourire qui naît à s'élargir de plus en plus à mesure que je profite du spectacle. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'appuie un peu sur la porte ouverte qui se met soudain à grincer sur ses gonds. Peeta sursaute et se cogne la tête, je me redresse et essaie de cacher mon sourire. Peeta se tourne vers moi en se redressant et en se frottant la tête, les sourcils froncés. Son visage se détend quand il me reconnaît et qu'il me fait face. Son éternel sourire désarmant déteint sur moi, me voilà qui souris franchement devant lui. Il tient dans sa main un tournevis, je vois sur le sol au fond du placard une boîte à outils. Je dois bien reconnaître que j'éprouve une certaine satisfaction de l'avoir surpris puis commence à m'inquiéter en le voyant se tenir la tête.

_ Ça va ? Tu t'es fait mal ?

Sans même m'en rendre compte, je m'approche de lui, et de nouveau, mon cœur s'affole. Son odeur, sa chaleur, mes sens sont au maximum. J'arrête mon mouvement aussi vite que je ne l'avais amorcé. Ses yeux me fixent avec cette lueur d'intensité qui rend tous nos échanges si… particuliers.

_ Oui, oui, ça va, juste une petite bosse, sourit-il.

Je recule d'un pas pour remettre une espèce de distance entre nous. J'ai l'impression que Peeta s'en rend compte parce que je le vois froncer l'espace d'une seconde les sourcils à nouveau.

_ Et… ahem…, je fais en m'éclaircissant la gorge, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

Je désigne d'un mouvement de tête le placard.

_ … et dans ce placard ?

Peeta s'approche un peu de moi, j'ai la bouche soudain plus sèche.

_ Saé m'avait parlé d'une porte qui fermaient mal alors je jetais un coup d'œil…

Je hoche la tête et me sens obligée de retourner dans la cuisine derrière l'évier pour fuir son aura qui me perturbe tant.

_ A cette heure-ci ?, je commente un peu perturbée à la fois de me retrouver à nouveau seule avec lui et de le voir si affairé dans un boulot qu'il vient à peine de commencer.

_ Dis donc toi, continue-t-il en me suivant dans la cuisine tout en ignorant superbement ma dernière remarque. On ne t'a pas vu de la soirée, tu as mangé au moins ?

Je ne réponds rien et recommence à faire couler l'eau sans plus le regarder. Il s'affaire derrière moi, il doit terminer de ranger la cuisine. J'ai soudain beaucoup moins envie de me dépêcher. Il ne parle plus, moi non plus. Je finis d'essuyer mon assiette quand je l'entends allumer le feu. Je me retourne vivement alors qu'il pose une poêle dessus.

_ Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il se met à émincer des oignons sans même regarder ce qu'il fait, ses yeux sont automatiquement rivés sur les miens. J'avale une grande goulée d'air pour essayer de maquer mon trouble.

_ Je te nourris, me répond-t-il le plus simplement du monde.

_ Mais… pourquoi ?

Il détache son regard du mien et va fourrager dans le frigidaire pour en sortir la plaquette de beurre et quelques œufs. Il ne me répond pas, au lieu de ça, il jette un morceau de beurre dans la poêle brûlante. Des crépitements se font entendre, une odeur de beurre chaud commence à emplir mes narines. En un rien de temps, Peeta a cassé les œufs et les a battus en omelette avant d'y incorporer les lamelles d'oignons. Ses mouvements sont rapides et sûrs, il est totalement dans son élément, de le voir comme ça, mon cœur qui s'emballe sans que je n'en comprenne vraiment la raison. Je suis totalement absorbée par ce spectacle, je me passe la langue sur le bout des lèvres quand il verse la préparation dans la poêle chaude. En quelques gestes précis, il assaisonne le plat avant de verser l'omelette sur une assiette. Il me rejoint ensuite autour du plan de travail et fait glisser l'assiette vers moi. Tout ceci n'a pas duré plus de cinq minutes. Alors que j'admire l'assiette, je le sens soudain qui se faufile derrière moi, je me redresse instinctivement. Je sens son souffle dans ma nuque, je retiens ma respiration, mes poils se hérissent : qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire ? Je le regarde de coin tandis que j'ai l'impression qu'il se rapproche de moi. Ses bras m'encerclent tout à coup, je retiens un hoquet de surprise mais je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de sursauter.

_ Qu'est-ce que…, je m'offusque.

Le reste de ma question meurt sur mes lèvres quand je le vois juste ajouter quelques herbes fraîches sur l'omelette pour terminer le plat. Il se recule et retourne me faire face, j'ai soudain beaucoup plus froid, sauf mon visage qui lui bouillonne.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?, me demande Peeta qui se remet à me dévisager tranquillement, appuyé sur les coudes, son menton dans la main.

J'essaie de contrôler le soulèvement de ma poitrine et de ne pas montrer mon trouble.

Il donne un petit coup sur l'assiette.

_ Mange pendant que c'est chaud plutôt que de t'imaginer des trucs, ricane-t-il.

Je fronce les sourcils et grimace. Il croit quoi ? Que je fantasme sur lui ? Même pas en rêve !

_ J'ai pas faim, je lui rétorque vivement en repoussant l'assiette vers lui.

_ Mytho…

_ Je t'ai jamais rien demandé, je lui rétorque plus durement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Ses remarques commencent à me gonfler sérieusement. Cette suffisance qui dégouline me fatigue et à force, me fait me sentir comme une merde lors de nos échanges. Il ne répond rien, comme à son habitude, il se contente de sourire. J'en ai marre.

_ N'oublie pas de fermer en partant, je lui lance, agacée.

Il hausse les sourcils, je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il est décontenancé ou s'il s'en fout royalement, son expression ne trahit rien du tout : je crois bien que c'est cette particularité qui m'énerve le plus, cette impassibilité.

_ Bonne nuit, je conclus en tournant les talons.

Je meurs de faim mais je ne lui donnerais pas le plaisir de goûter à nouveau à son plat. Oh non, je ne craquerais pas cette fois !


	5. Chapter 5

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

 _ **Après un peu d'attente voici la suite tout juste terminée ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! ^_^**_

 _ **Pour ne pas changer, merci à tous pour vos reviews : avec ou sans compte, elles sont toujours si chaleureuses ! Et tellement contente d'en recevoir de gens que je n'avais pas "vu" depuis longtemps !**_

 _ **Pour répondre à ta question**_ **Elea** _ **, je n'ai pas de rythme particulier de publication, c'est assez aléatoire, en fait, c'est quand j'ai le temps de continuer lol ! J'essaie de publier 1 ou 2 chapitres par mois !**_

 _ **Un big up à ma bêta : Mockngjay, c'est grâce à elle et ses supplications que j'écris plus régulièrement malgré la paresse qui m'habite très souvent lol !**_

 _ **Bref, assez de bla-bla et bonne lecture !**_

 _ **A très vite !**_

* * *

Aujourd'hui, le restaurant est fermé. Ça m'arrange un peu, comme ça, je n'aurais pas à essayer d'éviter Peeta. Ses remarques sarcastiques, son ton hautain et condescendant ne me manqueront pas.

Quand je suis rentrée dans l'appartement hier soir, Gale, devant sa console, ne m'a pas adressé un mot, ni quand il s'est couché, ni même ce matin d'ailleurs. Ça devrait me miner, pourtant, ça me permet de ne pas entamer ma journée avec ses leçons sur la façon de gérer le restaurant. Je pars donc courir pas vraiment sur les nerfs pour une fois. J'essaie de faire comme Madge m'a conseillé et tente donc de ne pas penser à l'état lamentable du restaurant. Je cours le long de la plage en me focalisant sur ma respiration, je n'ai pas pris de musique, j'ai plutôt envie d'entendre les bruits alentours. J'ai une certaine appréhension de croiser Peeta malgré tout, c'est sur mon circuit habituel que je l'ai vu la première fois, mais non, personne à l'horizon quand je bifurque vers la route : il n'est pas venu surfer ce matin. J'ai une drôle de sensation dans mon estomac sur le chemin du retour : j'ai dû forcer plus que je ne le pensais. Je remarque en arrivant au restaurant que la voiture de Gale n'est plus là, il est parti dans son coin. Je hausse les épaules – un peu indécise sur la sensation que je ressens : je ne suis ni déçue, ni surprise en fait, je crois que… je m'en fous. Je soupire en me massant la nuque avant de remonter les escaliers vers notre appartement.

Au lieu de prendre ma douche habituelle, il me vient l'envie de me faire couler un bain : je n'en ai pas pris depuis des années si mes souvenirs sont exacts. Même si le restaurant ferme une fois par semaine, je crois bien que je n'ai plus pris le temps de me poser depuis des lustres en fait, depuis que j'ai repris l'affaire. Les jours off je les passe habituellement le tête dans les comptes. Je dois reconnaître ça à Madge, ça fait du bien de prendre son temps parfois. Je me prélasse donc plus que de raison dans les bulles mousseuses. Je finis par sortir quand l'eau devient tiédasse, enfile un vieux pantalon et un pull, et coiffe négligemment mes cheveux dans une tresse approximative avant de m'allonger dans le canapé dans le but de regarder la télé… mais c'était sans compter sur mon manque de sommeil, je m'endors une bonne partie de ma journée de détente en fait ! Je suis sortie de ma torpeur par mon cher et tendre qui m'observe dormir en souriant, assis de l'autre côté du sofa.

_ Tu es paisible quand tu dors, c'est tellement rare.

Je fronce les sourcils et me redresse un peu. Je me sens un peu désorientée, je n'ai plus dormi comme ça depuis tellement longtemps. Gale ne cesse de me couver du regard, cette insistance m'agace un peu. Tandis qu'il s'apprête à m'embrasser, je le repousse un peu plus abruptement que je ne le voulais. Je le sens qui se tend en se reculant un peu. J'appuie ma main sur mon front pour essayer de me donner une contenance – et essayer de me réveiller un peu aussi par la même occasion. Le visage de Gale se transforme en un masque de souffrance, il ouvre la bouche pour redémarrer notre sempiternelle dispute alors je fais la seule chose qui me vienne à l'esprit pour le faire taire : je plaque ma bouche sur la sienne. Il m'attire aussitôt vers lui, je me retrouve à califourchon sur ses genoux, sa langue s'enfonçant dans ma bouche. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur son odeur boisée. Je me laisse complètement aller au creux de ses bras, espérant qu'ils réchauffent le froid que je ressens parfois dans le creux de mon estomac. Gale grogne et se met à fourrager sur ma nuque avec sa langue, ses mains se baladant dans mon dos à la recherche de mon soutien-gorge. Je sens mes poils dans ma nuque se hérisser alors que ses doigts froids glissent sous mon pull et glissent sur ma peau vers ma poitrine. Je fronce les sourcils et essaie de me concentrer sur ce qu'il est en train de me faire, pourtant, mon esprit ne cesse de divaguer vers des choses futiles. Je retourne m'emparer de sa bouche pour reprendre le contrôle de mes pensées. Les mains de Gale se mettent à titiller mes mamelons et à les triturer : j'ai l'impression qu'il sous-pèse des melons… Je me mets à pouffer. Gale quitte mes lèvres et me dévisage.

_ Quoi ?, marmonne-t-il, décontenancé.

Je me mords la lèvre et secoue la tête.

_ Rien du tout, je glousse - l'image continuant de danser dans mon esprit.

Son visage se ferme tandis qu'il attrape le derrière de ma tête pour plaquer ma bouche contre la sienne, visiblement en demande. Je sens bien la bosse qui s'est formée entre ses jambes mais, franchement, je n'ai pas – plus ! – je n'ai plus l'esprit à batifoler. Je stoppe nette notre étreinte.

_ Gale, je…

Gale se tend à nouveau, son visage s'assombrit. Il plaque son front contre le mien.

_ Catnip…, supplie-t-il d'une voix d'enfant.

Je me libère et retourne m'asseoir à côté de lui. Gale ne bouge pas d'un iota et met sa tête entre ses mains. Je tente maladroitement de passer ma main dans ses cheveux .

_ Désolée, je… j'ai pas envie…

Gale repousse ma main d'un geste brusque. Il tourne la tête vers moi, ses yeux lancent des éclairs.

_ T'as jamais envie de rien de toute façon, me lance-t-il, visiblement blessé.

Je l'ai déjà vu en colère mais jamais de cette façon. C'est une colère froide, sourde. Il me regarde méprisant et se lève d'un bond, sans plus me regarder maintenant. Je ne réagis même pas, je reste assise, me sentant un peu coupable de ne pas me sentir coupable justement ! Il part s'enfermer dans la chambre en claquant la porte. Je reste quelques minutes à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer et, surtout, ce qui m'arrive au juste en ce moment. Je sursaute quand mon téléphone se met à vibrer sur la table basse. « Madge »… merde je n'ai pas trouvé d'excuse pour ne pas sortir avec elle ce soir. Je porte mon index à ma bouche et me met à mordiller mon ongle, en proie à un dilemme. D'un côté, je n'aime pas vraiment sortir… d'un autre côté, je n'ai absolument pas envie de passer la soirée avec un Gale boudeur… Je m'empare de mon portable et fais glisser mon index à l'ongle mordillé sur l'écran.

_ Katniss !, s'exclame Madge, enjouée.

_ Tu passes me prendre ou je te rejoins là-bas ?, je la coupe aussi sec.

_ Oh…, dit-elle, visiblement décontenancée. Et bien… mmh…

Je secoue impatiemment ma jambe.

_ Je passe te chercher ?, décide finalement Madge.

_ Super ! Quelle heure ?

_ Et bien il est presque dix-huit heures… dans une heure ça te va ?

_ C'est parfait !

Je raccroche vivement, bien décidée à m'amuser ce soir.

Après avoir passé une demi-heure dans la salle de bains à essayer de ressembler à quelque chose : maquillage léger, cheveux lâchés et coiffés tombant sur mes épaules, je passe dans la chambre qui, à mon plus grand étonnement, est ouverte. Gale joue sur sa console, la mine renfrognée. Il tourne à peine la tête vers moi, je ne m'occupe même pas de lui, je farfouille dans ma penderie à la recherche de quelque chose à me mettre. Il met sa partie sur « pause » et me dévisage.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, s'étonne-t-il avant d'enchaîner les questions, façon interrogatoire. Pourquoi t'es maquillée ? Pourquoi tu t'es coiffée comme ça ?

Il se lève, son flot de questions continue jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à mon niveau, je ne lui ai pas répondu, faisant mine de me plonger dans ma recherche vestimentaire, essayant de rester stoïque. Il agrippe soudain mon poignet, je me tourne vivement vers lui, la colère montant soudain.

_ Catnip, réponds moi bordel !, s'énerve-t-il.

Je regarde d'abord sa main sur mon poignet avant de lui lancer un regard noir.

_ Lâche moi, je lui intime froidement.

Il garde quelques secondes sa main sur moi avant de me lâcher doucement. J'essaie de maîtriser mes nerfs.

_ Je sors, je lui explique froidement avant de l'ignorer à nouveau.

Il reste planté à côté de moi, je peux sentir la colère émaner de lui, je m'en fous, il m'énerve aussi de toute façon.

_ Alors quand je te demande de sortir avec moi, tu y vas à reculons et avec les autres…

Devant mon mutisme, je sens sa colère monter crescendo, comme en écho à la mienne devant ses questions. Je respire fort par le nez en attrapant mon jean's sur le cintre et en le tirant vers moi. J'enlève mon vieux pantalon et mon vieux pull afin d'enfiler plus rapidement ce jean's, tout en ignorant superbement Gale qui reste à côté de moi comme un chien qui cherche une caresse. Je m'empare ensuite d'un chemisier à carreaux que je revêts également de suite. Je jette un coup d'œil à Gale en m'asseyant sur le lit pour enfiler mes bottes. Sa colère a laissé place à la tristesse sur son visage alors qu'il s'assoit à mes côtés. Il m'a trop énervé, je ne me laisserais pas attendrir cette fois. Je me lève d'un bond, Gale reste assis, il pose une main à ma place. Il s'apprête à refaire une de ces discours culpabilisant, je le sens.

_ Katniss…, commence-t-il de ce ton si triste qu'il adore employé pour me culpabiliser.

Je pince les lèvres en me dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre pour sortir. Je ferme les yeux en passant le seuil.

_ A demain Gale, je le coupe en fermant la porte derrière moi.

Il arrive toujours à me donner cette impression que je suis un monstre sans cœur quand nous nous disputons… trop souvent ces temps-ci…

.

J'attends Madge au coin de la rue, je n'ai pas eu envie que Gale revienne à la charge s'il me voyait l'attendre sous le porche. Je danse sur un pied puis sur l'autre, je frissonne. Le fond de l'air s'est considérablement rafraîchi ce soir, et je n'ai pas pris la bonne veste pour sortir. Je frotte vigoureusement mes bras pour essayer de me réchauffer. Ma veste en cuir n'est vraiment pas adaptée à la température. Je pourrais aller chercher un autre manteau, je sais, mais je n'en ai pas envie, vous vous doutez bien pourquoi ! De même si je commence à avoir si froid c'est parce que ça fait un quart d'heure que je l'attends : en effet, je suis sortie trop tôt de la maison, à bout, et j'ai donc été obligée de poireauter ! Je ressens un énorme soulagement quand je vois une voiture tourner au coin de la rue… soulagement qui se mue en nervosité – inexpliquée – quand je reconnais Peeta derrière le volant. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge quand il s'arrête à mon niveau, une bouffée de chaleur remonte vers mes joues.

_ Tu grimpes chérie !?, me lance-t-il en baissant sa fenêtre fumée le sourire toujours vissé aux lèvres.

Je reste coite devant lui, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, la langue soudain comme du carton, le cœur battant la chamade. Delly passe alors la tête derrière lui en me faisant signe. J'en suis à la fois soulagée et déçue.

_ Salut Katniss, sourit-elle.

Par automatisme, je lui fais signe également. La porte arrière s'ouvre soudain et j'y vois Madge qui se décale sur la banquette pour me laisser la place. Je la fusille du regard en montant à ses côtés.

_ Tu aurais pas pu me dire que c'était lui qui venait me chercher, je persifle entre mes dents.

Elle sourit et fait mine de rien.

_ Tu n'as pas demandé en même temps, me rétorque-t-elle.

Je me dis maintenant qu'une soirée avec Gale-le-boudeur n'aurait finalement pas été si désagréable que ça. Je me renfrogne et me tasse sur la banquette. Il fait bon dans la voiture, je me réchauffe un peu. Et pis la voiture de Peeta sent délicieusement bon, un peu comme lui en fait…

A plusieurs reprises, je surprends son regard pétillant sur moi dans le rétroviseur, je me hâte alors de regarder ailleurs, même si malgré tout, mes yeux reviennent toujours vers lui au final. C'est très bizarre. Je retire mon écharpe au bout de quelques minutes, ayant de plus en plus chaud. Une chaleur qui vient du creux de mon estomac.

_ Tu as trop chaud ?, s'étonne Madge.

Je secoue la tête en guise de réponse.

_ Tu veux que je baisse le chauffage, me demande soudain Peeta.

Son regard dans le rétro me donne des frissons : j'ai l'impression qu'il me pénètre totalement.

_ Ça ira, merci, je réponds d'une voix étranglée.

.

Nous arrivons au bar quelques minutes plus tard, il y a du monde mais pas assez pour qu'une cacophonie résonne, juste ce qu'il faut pour que l'ambiance y soit sympa. Pourtant, une partie de moi à très envie de faire demi-tour. Alors que Delly, Madge et Peeta sont devant moi à la recherche d'une table, je sens tout à coup une main prendre la mienne : une main chaude, râpeuse mais au contact doux sur ma peau. Je manque une respiration : c'est Peeta qui a pris ma main. C'est comme une décharge électrique qui me parcourt le bras et fait frémir mon cœur. Je me hâte de la retirer, comme si je venais de me brûler. Peeta se tourne vers moi et fronce les sourcils.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, je m'écris en fixant ma main.

_ Du calme, je ne veux juste pas vous perdre de vu, m'explique-t-il en me montrant son autre main qui tient celle de Madge qui elle-même tient celle de Delly.

Je suis ridicule… Je soupire et prends sur moi pour reprendre sa main. Mon cœur fait à nouveau des cabrioles quand nos peaux entre en contact. Peeta me relance un coup d'œil… ses yeux bleus énigmatiques me sondent et un petit sourire semble se dessiner au coin de sa bouche. Delly s'arrête au niveau du bar pour commander nos boissons. Malheureusement la barmaid l'ignore superbement, occupée à flirter avec deux gars devant elle. Delly a beau essayer de capter son attention, rien y fait. Peeta s'approche – en lâchant à mon plus grand désarroi ma main – et affiche son sourire de séducteur – mon estomac se noue sans aucune raison.

_ Mademoiselle, chantonne-t-il vers la barmaid d'une voix enjôleuse.

J'ai une boule qui se forme dans ma gorge et j'ai une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur qui me monte à la tête.

La barmaid, comme hypnotisée, se tourne aussitôt vers lui en se rapprochant, toute poitrine dehors.

_ Ouiiiiii, minaude-t-elle en enroulant une mèche de cheveux autour de son index, mettant encore plus en avant – si c'est possible – son opulente poitrine et son décolleté plongeant.

_ Pfff … ridicule…

Peeta, la barmaid, Delly et Madge tournent de concert leur attention vers moi.

_ Quoi ?, je bougonne.

J'ai bien l'impression d'avoir pensé tout haut, la chaleur s'accroit sur mes pommettes. Le sourire de Peeta s'élargit tandis qu'il me lance un regard amusé.

_ Je voudrais…, reporte-t-il son attention vers la barmaid/salope, une bière et toi Madge ?

_ Un cosmo…

_ Une Margarita, enchaîne Delly.

Quatre paires d'yeux se focalisent sur moi. Je m'éclaircis la gorge.

_ Un soda sans sucre, je fais en observant mes ongles.

_ Avec une dose de rhum, ajoute Madge en me donnant un coup de coude.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

_ Mmmh tout de suite, beau blond !, acquiesce la pétasse du bar en mordillant ses lèvres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, boissons en main, nous nous asseyons à une table.

_ Tu paies une boisson et t'as une pute en plus pour le même prix ? Sympa ce bar, je fais, acide, à Peeta en retirant ma veste.

Delly et Madge pouffent. Peeta s'installe sur la banquette et sourit.

_ Serait-ce de la jalousie qui pointe dans ta voix ?

Je lève à nouveau les yeux au ciel tout en m'asseyant.

_ Pff, je soupire, même pas en rêve !

_ Mais bien sûr…

Je me rends compte que je suis assise juste à côté de lui, sur une étroite banquette en plus. Je commence à avoir des palpitations. Je prends une grande inspiration en portant ma paille à mes lèvres, essayant de ne pas me focaliser sur sa cuisse collée à la mienne, de son odeur plus qu'enivrante qui me titille les narines, de sa chaleur se mêlant à la mienne. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure, la soirée s'annonce longue…

.

Delly, Madge et Peeta discutent tranquillement tandis que j'aspire à grandes goulées mon cocktail sans dire un mot quand je me rends compte que j'ai déjà tout bu, je fronce les sourcils : je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte ! Je me lève sans rien dire et retourne en commander : au diable ma sobriété ! Alors que j'attends au bar que la pseudo barmaid/bimbo/salope daigne me jeter un regard, je sens une présence dans mon dos. Je me tourne vivement, Madge s'est glissée derrière moi.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as Kat' ?

Je hausse les épaules et tapote nerveusement le bord du comptoir.

_ Rien du tout pourquoi ?

Elle me sonde de son regard perçant.

_ Tu t'es encore pris la tête avec Gale avant de venir ?

Je remets une mèche derrière mon oreille.

_ Quand est-ce que je ne me prends pas la tête avec lui ?, je lui rétorque.

_ Tu vas toujours répondre à mes questions par une autre question ?

_ Tu vas continuer longtemps à m'en poser ?

Madge esquisse l'ombre d'un sourire.

_ Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout.

Elle pose sa main par-dessus la mienne. Je me raidis mais ne bouge pas.

_ Disons qu'on s'est une énième fois disputée, je lui confie, lassée.

_ Pourquoi cette fois ?

Gênée, je ne réponds pas de suite et admire mes ongles.

_ Ca à avoir avec _lui_ ?, continue-t-elle son interrogatoire en désignant d'un mouvement de tête notre table.

Je sens le rouge me monter à nouveau aux joues, j'avale la brique qui est apparue dans ma gorge.

_ Qui ça ?, j'essaie d'esquiver.

Madge fronce les sourcils à son tour.

_ J'ai bien vu comment il te regarde et, surtout, comment _tu_ le regardes !

J'expire d'un air dédaigneux.

_ N'importe quoi ! Je vis avec Gale je te rappelle.

_ Ca fait déjà un moment que vous cohabitez…

Je m'apprête à lui lancer une pique bien sentie quand la barmaid nous interrompt sèchement. Je suis ravie de cette interruption et commande bien vite un autre rhum-coca tandis que Madge commande pour elle et les deux autres. Quand nous avons nos verres, je me hâte de rejoindre la table pour ne plus continuer cette discussion des plus désagréables.

Je vois bien que Madge me lance très (trop) souvent des regards scrutateurs ce qui me rend encore plus mal à l'aise que d'habitude. Je me dandine sur la banquette pour essayer de ne plus trop sentir la présence de Peeta à mes côtés, mais c'est comme s'il s'employait à se coller le plus possible contre moi . Je sens sa jambe contre la mienne, ses hanches qui me frôlent, j'en ai des palpitations. Je ne prononce que quelques mots, obnubilée que je suis pour ne pas que Madge ne pense à d'autres idioties. J'aspire à nouveau à la vitesse de la lumière ma boisson. N'ayant pas mangé ce soir, l'alcool me monte vite à la tête, multipliant par deux la sensation d'étouffement qui m'habite depuis que nous sommes arrivés.

_ Fait chaud vous ne trouvez pas ?, je sors soudain en remontant les manches de ma chemise.

_ Je trouve pas, me rétorque Madge en plissant les yeux.

Je la fusille du regard.

_ Ca va, se contente de répondre Delly.

Peeta se tourne vers moi et plonge son regard dans le mien. J'en ai des frissons.

_ Moi aussi j'ai chaud, mais je sais pourquoi, me lance-t-il plein de sous-entendu.

J'avale les dernières gorgées de travers, les joues brûlantes. Madge et Delly pouffent. Je pose mon verre un peu brusquement.

_ Bon, ben moi je vais rentrer, je me hâte de changer de sujet en regardant ostensiblement ma montre.

_ Déjà ?, s'étonne Delly.

_ J'ai assez bu pour ce soir, je tranche.

Je cherche ma veste à tâtons derrière moi alors que Delly et Madge se lèvent. Je sens tout à coup ma main toucher un morceau de jean's.

_ Ca c'est mon cul Katniss, remarque Peeta le plus naturellement du monde.

Je pique un énième fard et m'empresse de coller mes bras contre mon ventre. Heureusement les autres n'ont pas entendu, sinon j'aurais eu encore droit à des remarques. Peeta se penche vers moi et me tend ma veste de façon à m'aider à la mettre tel un gentleman. Mon cœur tambourine contre mes côtes alors que je lui tourne le dos et qu'il m'aide à la passer. Je sens son souffle chaud contre ma nuque, son odeur me fait quitter terre. Il soulève d'une main mes cheveux son autre main aidant mon bras à passer dans la manche. Je trésaille sous ses gestes délicats. Je me mords la lèvre.

_ Si tu veux toucher mes fesses, suffit de me le demander, me chuchote-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille au moment où j'enfile le deuxième bras dans la manche qu'il me tend. J'en serais plus que ravi.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi chaud de ma vie, je sens les poils de ma nuque se hérisser. Je reste bouche bée, la langue pâteuse. J'ai un nouvel étourdissement. Je ferme les yeux en serrant la mâchoire.

_ T'es toute rouge Katniss, tu as raison, remarque Delly en fermant les pans de son manteau.

Madge ne me quitte pas des yeux tout à coup. Je m'éclaircis la gorge en avançant vers la sortie sans rien répondre.

Quand je sens le vent de la nuit me caresser les joues, je me sens un peu mieux. Je n'ai bu que deux verres mais pourtant j'ai l'impression d'être légèrement soûle. En même temps, ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas bu d'alcool et, de surcroît, je n'ai pas mangé ce soir. Je remonte le col de ma veste. Je reste silencieuse quand nous montons tous dans la voiture de Peeta, et reste toujours aussi silencieuse pendant qu'il prend la route. Madge me lance deux ou trois regards en coin, Peeta aussi dans le rétro, je décide donc de m'enfoncer dans la banquette en fermant les yeux. Je soupire et essaie de me détendre. Ce n'est que quand on s'arrête que je les rouvre, m'attendant à me retrouver devant chez moi, je suis surprise quand je me rends compte que non. Nous sommes devant chez Madge…

_ J'ai passé une super soirée, nous salue-t-elle en descendant de la voiture. Merci Peeta.

Peeta lui adresse un signe de la main.

_ A demain Katniss, il faudra qu'on continue notre discussion, termine-t-elle en claquant la porte avant que je ne suisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Delly se retourne vers moi.

_ De quoi elle parle ?

_ Oh rien, un truc inintéressant, je réponds en admirant la rue.

Je vois Peeta sourire dans le reflet du rétro.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis de nouveau surprise quand Peeta se gare devant chez Delly. Mon estomac fait des cabrioles. Delly me salue puis salue Peeta. Ce dernier m'observe dans le rétro.

_ Tu passes devant ou je te sers de chauffeur jusqu'à chez toi ?, me demande-t-il malicieusement.

Je hoche la tête le cœur battant, et le rejoins en claquant la porte. Lui comme quoi ne disons rien, je crois que l'alcool me tourne dans l'estomac, je me sens extrêmement bizarre. Je ne me pensais pas si mal la dernière fois que j'ai bu deux verres. Ce silence me pèse un peu, mais j'inspire l'odeur qui plane dans la voiture avec plaisir : une odeur délicate de pain chaud et de farine. La même que Peeta en fait. Il y a une dernière note que je n'arrive pas à définir. Nous arrivons plutôt vite devant chez moi, je suis maintenant déçue que le voyage n'ait pas duré plus longtemps, je ne sais décidément pas ce que je veux ce soir. Peeta s'arrête devant l'allée à l'arrière du restaurant. Je frotte mes mains contre mes cuisses, mal à l'aise. Peeta reste silencieux quelques secondes.

_ Bon ben voilà, je suis arrivée, je sors maladroitement.

_ Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?, s'enquiert-il d'une voix douce.

Je secoue la tête en signe d'assentiment. Je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte quand je sens sa main sur ma cuisse.

_ Katniss ?

J'hoquète de surprise en fixant ma cuisse. Mon rythme cardiaque bat des records, j'ai le souffle court et à ma grande surprise, je ne retire pas sa main, bien au contraire, j'adore ce contact et cette chaleur qu'elle provoque en moi. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure en tournant timidement la tête vers Peeta qui me regarde avidement.

_ Katniss…, répète-t-il un peu plus bas.

Le temps s'arrête quand je croise son regard et que je me noie dans ses yeux. J'entrouvre les lèvres. Aucun son ne sort de ma gorge pourtant. Tandis que Peeta se penche vers moi, je me sens me tendre vers lui. Je sens mon cœur qui palpite dans mon bas ventre. Je ressens le besoin indicible de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes alors me voici qui plaque mes mains sur son visage pour l'attirer à moi plus rapidement et m'emparer goulûment de ces dernières…


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous ! Et oui, déjà un nouveau chapitre, que voulez-vous, cette semaine j'avais du temps et de l'inspiration ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Un énorme merci pour vos reviews toujours plus nombreuses, ça me touche !**

 ** _Marine _ : un grand merci.**

 ** _Elea_ : je suis contente que ça te plaise autant, et merci pour avoir lu mes autres fics ! ;)**

 ** _Wowi _ : tu voulais la suite, la voilà ! :)**

 **En attente de vos réactions !**

* * *

.

Ma langue se fraye aussitôt un chemin pour aller caresser la sienne. Je l'entends grogner tandis qu'il m'attire à lui. Je ne sais pas comment il s'y prend mais me voilà à califourchon sur ses genoux. Je me sens habitée par une chaleur que je n'avais ressentie avant, c'est comme si de l'électricité parcourait mes veines. Je n'écoute plus mon cerveau, cesse enfin de me poser des questions, de me prendre la tête, je n'écoute que mes désirs. Je ne quitte pas sa bouche, je sens ses mains qui parcourent mon dos, qui se perdent dans mes cheveux. Mon bas ventre palpite au rythme des battements de mon cœur, tandis que je me tortille sur ses genoux. Ses doigts agrippent quelques mèches de mes cheveux et font basculer ma tête un peu en arrière, me faisant quitter ses lèvres, alors que les siennes se mettent à parcourir ma nuque goulûment. C'est une drôle de sensation et je me surprends à soupirer de plaisir quand je sens sa langue qui glisse entre les interstices de ma clavicule. C'est à mon tour d'agripper ses boucles blondes. Ses mains chaudes s'immiscent tout à coup sous ma chemise et mon maillot, je frissonne de désir. Je plaque mes mains sur ses pectoraux – qui sont étonnamment musclés - et les laissent glisser vers son bas ventre. Au même moment, ses doigts sont revenus vers mon ventre et déboutonne un pas un les boutons de mon chemisier, je sens des palpitations au creux de mon ventre et j'adore ça ! Quand j'arrive au niveau de sa ceinture, je soulève son pull avec avidité, il se laisse faire avant de retirer ma chemise à son tour. Il arrête quelques secondes de me toucher et me regarde attentivement. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, avide de nouvelles caresses. Il replace une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille et caresse mon visage du bout des doigts.

_ Tu es magnifique Katniss, me souffle-t-il soudain sérieux.

Je reste interdite une seconde : jamais on ne m'avait dit ça. Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir, je me contente de plaquer ma bouche contre la sienne en grognant. Peeta agrippe soudain le bas de mon débardeur et se met à le retirer. Je frissonne à la fois de plaisir et d'excitation quand je passe la tête par l'encolure et que je me retrouve en soutien-gorge sur ses genoux. Je sens la chair de poule recouvrir mes bras alors même qu'il les effleure du bout de sa langue. Je caresse sa ceinture abdominale du bout de mon ongle et descends m'emparer de sa boucle de ceinture. Alors qu'il dégrafe mon soutien-gorge avec dextérité et d'une main, je peux sentir une boule qui durcit entre mes jambes quand je retire avec délicatesse les boutons de son pantalon. Il grogne quand ma main se glisse dans son pantalon. Je suis un peu surprise de l'audace qui m'étreint d'ailleurs en ces instants délicieux. Je mets cette interrogation de côté dans mon esprit et me laisse à nouveau guider par mes envies et mes désirs, désirs que je refoule depuis des jours.

_ Katniss tu…, halète Peeta tandis que mes doigts se mettent à effleurer son pénis.

Je souris et me colle à lui un peu plus.

_ Ouiii ?, je chuchote à son oreille en accélérant mon mouvement de va et vient.

_ Tu… tu es sûre que… que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Oh que oui je le veux, je veux ça depuis la première fois où je l'ai vu sur la plage nu comme un ver !

Pour lui montrer à quel point je le veux, je tâtonne de mon autre main à la recherche de la poignée qui fait basculer son siège complètement en arrière. Quand je tire dessus et que nous basculons, je peux l'entendre grogner, ce qui ne fait qu'accroître mon désir – ça et la dureté de son membre sous mes doigts. Tout à coup, il agrippe ma main, je fronce un peu les sourcils, surprise.

_ A mon tour de te torturer, me susurre-t-il alors au creux de mon oreille.

Je glousse quand il s'empare de mes mains et les bloque derrière mon dos avant de sentir sa langue glisser le long de ma gorge puis de ma nuque. Je frissonne à nouveau quand je sens son autre main qui glisse le long de ma hanche et que sa bouche englobe mon téton qui se durcit aussitôt sous ce contact. Avec dextérité, il se met à les titiller du bout de sa langue, j'hoquète de surprise à ce contact. Personne ne m'avait fait ce genre de chose avant. Mon excitation ne fait que grandir quand je me rends compte que sa main libre glisse entre mes cuisses. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte qu'il avait déboutonné mon pantalon. Je meurs d'envie de le toucher ou de l'étreindre, pourtant, avoir mes bras entravés attise encore plus mes sens. J'anhèle de plaisir alors que les dents de Peeta me mordillent mes tétons et que ses doigts, dans le même temps, s'insinue entre mes cuisses. Et là, je ne parviens même plus à penser ou même à comprendre ce qui m'arrive mais, tout à coup, je sens mon corps parcouru de spasmes violents, tendu de partout et une envie de crier de plaisir.

_ Déjà ?, s'étonne Peeta.

J'ai du mal à reprendre mes esprits, je garde les yeux fermés, savourant cette sensation. Il lâche mes mains, me laissant pantelante. La bosse entre les jambes de Peeta s'est encore durcit – si c'est possible ! J'ai la bouche sèche, la tête qui me tourne un peu, néanmoins, la chaleur entre mes jambes est toujours aussi présente. Peeta m'attire à nouveau vers lui pour m'embrasser, je m'allonge sur lui tandis que je le sens qui essaie de baisser mon pantalon – c'est la première fois de ma vie que je regrette d'en avoir mis un -, je me tortille pour essayer de l'aider. Une fois qu'il est retiré, c'est moi qui décide de baisser le sien jusqu'à ses chevilles, il ne se fait pas prier pour m'aider, sans jamais quitter ma bouche. Je sens une de ses mains qui quitte ma peau et se met à trifouiller dans le vide poche à côté de moi.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, je lui demande la bouche collée à la sienne.

_ Capote, se contente-t-il de me répondre en se redressant un peu.

Je me rends soudain compte d'une chose : je vais bel et bien faire l'amour, là, maintenant, avec Peeta, dans sa voiture, sous les fenêtres de la maison que je partage avec Gale. Et pourtant, je ne ressens même pas une once de culpabilité. Je suis un monstre… un monstre qui ne désire qu'une chose, faire l'amour avec Peeta. J'intensifie de ce fait notre baiser tandis que je le sens qu'il enfile le préservatif. Simple formalité puisque presqu'aussitôt, il attrape mes hanches pour que je me colle à lui. C'est un peu nerveusement quand même que je parviens à faire pénétrer son pénis entre mes cuisses. J'entends sa respiration qui s'accélère quand je commence à bouger mon bassin, nos respirations finissant même par être à l'unisson. Et ensuite… que dire… c'est un feu d'artifice dans tout mon corps ! Je ressens des sensations que je n'avais ressenti auparavant, j'ai chaud, j'ai froid, j'ai envie de hurler… ET là, au bout de quelques minutes merveilleuses, je ressens les mêmes fourmillements que tout à l'heure. Peeta se tend lui aussi, je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas crier et lève le visage vers le toit de la voiture en tapant du poing dessus pour extérioriser un tant soit peu ce que je ressens. Peeta enfouit son visage entre mes seins en grognant. Je passe mes doigts entre ses mèches blondes en posant mon menton sur son cuir chevelu, soudain plus détendue que je ne l'ai jamais été avant : et c'est très bizarre de se sentir comme ça. Nous sommes seuls au monde, dans sa voiture, plus rien n'existe à part nous…

.

Quand je passe la porte d'entrée, je me sens si… bien ! Je sais pertinemment que ce que je viens de faire est mal mais bordel… que c'était bon ! Je sifflote en entrant dans la salle de bains. Je me regarde dans le miroir et je suis surprise de voir un sourire –un vrai sourire ! – flotter sur mon visage. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive au juste ? Je ne me suis jamais sentie comme ça ! Je me regarde attentivement en inspectant chaque recoin de mon visage parce que je me sens tellement différente que je ne l'étais en partant, que je vérifie si ça transparaît sur mon visage. A part mes joues rosées par le contact de la barbe mal rasé de Peeta et ma bouche asséchée par les baisers, je ne vois rien… Quand je ferme les yeux, je peux encore sentir l'odeur de Peeta sur moi, me rappeler du contact de ses doigts sur moi… J'en frissonne encore !

_ Catnip ?, j'entends une voix étouffée venant de la chambre.

Oh merde… Je sens mon sourire s'effacer… la voix de Gale contracte douloureusement mon estomac. Je me déshabille à la hâte, enfourne tous mes vêtements dans le lave-linge avant de le mettre en route puis me rue sous la douche afin d'effacer à regrets les derniers stigmates de ce que je viens de vivre avec Peeta.

Je finis par rejoindre Gale, qui m'attend dans le lit, la télé allumée. Il semblerait qu'il est passé la soirée à m'attendre ici, je peux voir une bouteille de bière traîner sur sa table de chevet – charmant ! Je retiens la grimace que cette observation provoque chez moi et m'assois sur le bord du lit, faisant mine de me masser les pieds.

_ Catnip…

Je sens la main de Gale qui commence à me masser le bas des reins.

_ Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?, semble-t-il s'inquiéter.

Je hausse les épaules, toujours dos à lui, en mordillant ma joue, une infime once de culpabilité me traversant l'esprit. Gale continue de me masser en remontant doucement vers mes épaules. Je ne pense qu'à une chose : les mains de Peeta au même endroit tout à l'heure me provoquant tant de frissons.

_ Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, continue Gale, la voix contrite.

Je soupire et me décide à entrer dans le lit. Il me caresse le haut de la tête.

_ Je n'aime pas quand on se dispute comme ça.

J'avale ma salive avant de lui répondre.

_ Moi non plus…

Il m'embrasse le haut du crâne avant d'éteindre la télé et la lumière. Il ne cherche pas à avoir plus – moi non plus d'ailleurs ! Il se contente de se coucher sur le dos alors que moi je me tourne de l'autre côté.

_ Bonne nuit Catnip.

_ Bonne nuit, je murmure n'arrivant pas à chasser le visage de Peeta de ma rétine.

.

A mon réveil, j'enfile presqu'aussi vite ma tenue de jogging et vais me préparer un café dans la cuisine. Je n'ai jamais été aussi pressée d'aller courir… Je sens une drôle de sensation dans mon estomac et je me surprends à chantonner en récupérant mon café une fois que celui-ci ait terminé de passer.

_ Tu chantonnes ?, s'étonne Gale en me rejoignant dans la cuisine.

Je serre aussi vite les lèvres et me tends un peu. Je ne réponds pas et me mets à regarder par la fenêtre de la cuisine les arbres qui commencent à se colorer. Gale se rapproche de moi et m'entoure le bassin avec ses bras avant de poser sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule.

_ J'aime bien t'entendre chantonner comme ça, tu as une si jolie voix, me susurre-t-il à l'oreille.

Je retiens mon souffle et essaie de rester parfaitement normale. Je ne cherche donc pas à me libérer de son étreinte de suite. Il se met à enfouir son nez dans ma nuque, je bois une grande gorgée de café et m'esquive juste après.

_ Bon, je vais faire mon jogging !, je lance à Gale en m'éloignant pour poser ma tasse dans l'évier.

Il ne semble pas avoir remarqué mon empressement – Dieu merci – et va glisser sa dosette dans la machine à café.

_ A ce soir, je lui fais en me dirigeant vers la porte.

_ A ce soir, je l'entends dans mon dos.

Je me dépêche de dévaler les escaliers et un fait me saute aux yeux tout à coup : c'est le premier matin depuis des semaines où Gale et moi ne nous sommes pas pris la tête. Nous avons discuté normalement, sans hausser la voix. Je vais courir sans être sur les nerfs, juste pour le plaisir – enfin, j'ai quand même une petite idée derrière la tête. Je commence à courir en petites foulées vers la plage, à un rythme plus soutenu que d'habitude, en scrutant les alentours. Je ne l'aperçois que quand je reviens vers la route, à côté de son pick up un peu rouillé, en train de sortir sa planche de surf. Je m'arrête de courir mais mon cœur bat à plein régime. J'essaie de reprendre un peu mon souffle en essayant de me donner une contenance en allant à sa rencontre. J'essaie d'adopter une démarche nonchalante et de trouver quelque chose à dire. Plus je me rapproche, plus me triture les méninges pour trouver THE phrase choc, mais absolument rien ne me vient ce qui accentue mon stress. Peeta me remarque et un sourire s'étire sur son visage. Ses yeux pétillants me perturbent, je me mets à fixer mes baskets, je me sens très bizarre. Je me rapproche d'une façon nonchalante – du mois, j'espère – je n'ai pas envie qu'il remarque à quel point il me trouble. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire pour entamer la discussion ? J'espère qu'il ne me prend pas pour une traînée pour avoir fait ça hier, de cette façon.

_ Salut vous, me lance-t-il en guise de salut.

_ Salut, je minaude.

Je me sens complètement stupide de me mettre à parler comme ça, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Peeta se rapproche doucement de moi en mordillant sa lèvre, mon cœur menace d'exploser. Il arrive à mon niveau et se met à jouer avec les quelques cheveux qui se sont échappés de ma queue de cheval. Je n'arrive pas à croiser son regard, je me concentre sur ses doigts.

_ Tu as bien dormi, me demande-t-il en approchant sa bouche de mon lobe d'oreille.

Je frissonne et ferme les yeux. Puis, je me rends compte de l'endroit où nous sommes : sur une des routes principales, à quelques encablures du restaurant, route que Gale pourrait emprunter à tout moment. Je le repousse un peu.

_ Peeta… pas ici, je dis à regrets en regardant autour de moi.

_ Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de dire bonjour à ma patronne ?

Je glousse instinctivement.

_ Si mais… Gale pourrait nous voir. Il part toujours à cette heure-ci.

Peeta m'attire soudainement à lui et plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Je retiens mon souffle.

_ On s'en fout de Gale, souffle-t-il en approchant son visage du mien.

J'ai le réflexe d'entre-ouvrir la bouche pour accueillir avec avidité son baiser. Sur le moment, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec lui, on s'en fout de Gale…

.

Je suis de retour quelques minutes plus tard au restaurant. Je me touche sans cesse du bout des doigts les lèvres, comme pour essayer de garder la sensation des lèvres de Peeta sur les miennes le plus longtemps possible.

_ T'as un bouton ?, me demande Madge derrière moi alors que j'allais monter les escaliers pour rejoindre mon appartement.

Je me fige, plaque mes mains sur mes hanches en me retournant.

_ Non pourquoi ?

_ Tu n'arrêtes pas de les tripoter.

Je me sens rougir, j'essaie de prendre une grande inspiration.

_ Ah bon ? Je n'avais pas remarqué, je mens.

Madge me fixe, je m'appuie sur la rambarde, mal à l'aise.

_ Tu veux quelque chose ?, je finis par lui demander.

_ Tu vas bien aujourd'hui ?

_ Ben oui pourquoi ?

Madge reste silencieuse quelques secondes à m'observer.

_ Tu… On dirait que tu…

C'est marqué sur mon visage que je viens d'embrasser Peeta ou quoi ? Je serre un peu plus la rambarde pour ne pas tripoter mon visage. J'ai la bouche sèche et m'apprête à dire quelque chose.

_ Non, lâche-t-elle tout à coup. Rien du tout, oublie !

Elle ne bouge pas, mal à l'aise je recommence à monter les escaliers.

_ Je me douche et j'arrive, je lui fais en me mordant les joues.

Quand j'entre dans mon appartement, je m'appuie sur la porte pour essayer de calmer les battements de mon cœur. Je me lèche doucement les lèvres du bout de la langue en souriant. Je ne sais pas ce qui est en train de se passer avec Peeta mais j'adore ça !

.

En redescendant au restaurant, je me dirige automatiquement vers la cuisine pour aller saluer Saé. Je la trouve déjà au travail, en train de ranger les courses du jour. Après nous être rapidement dit bonjour, Saé me fait glisser le petit-déjeuner qu'elle a déjà préparé à mon intention.

_ Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, je lui dis, penaude, en m'emparant de ma fourchette.

_ Je sais, mais celui-là, c'est pas moi qui te l'ai préparé, m'informe-t-elle distraitement.

J'arrête mon mouvement : la fourchette à quelques centimètres de ma bouche.

_ C'est Peeta, continue-t-elle. Dès qu'il est arrivé, il m'a dit qu'il allait te le préparer pour une fois.

La chaleur dans mon ventre s'accroit ostensiblement. Je repose ma fourchette et bois une gorgée de jus de fruits.

_ Il…, je balbutie. Il est là ?

Je vois alors ses boucles blondes apparaître au fond de la cuisine pendant qu'il sort du cellier.

_ Oui, il est là, me lance-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil tandis qu'il nous rejoint.

Je souris bêtement et reste la bouche ouverte. Ses yeux m'ensorcellent, je n'arrive plus à penser correctement.

_ Nous avons pensé changer un peu la carte, m'informe-t-il en se plantant devant moi.

Saé grogne derrière lui pour marquer son assentiment. J'essaie de me concentrer sur ce qu'il me dit et pas uniquement sur son regard océan. Il sort un carnet de sa poche.

_ Par exemple, ne plus faire autant de plats mais juste deux ou trois plats. Tu veux une ambiance familiale c'est ça ?

Je hoche la tête en retrouvant mes esprits.

_ Et bien ce sera des plats familiaux comme le poulet rôti par exemple.

_ Du poulet rôti ? T'es sérieux ? je rétorque, perplexe.

Il sourit, je trésaille. Je vais devoir prendre sur moi pour ne plus me montrer aussi midinette devant lui. Je m'éclaircis la gorge.

_ Attends de l'avoir goûté avant de faire la fine bouche !, plaisante-t-il.

Il se penche vers moi, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Je m'humidifie les lèvres distraitement.

_ D'avoir goûté quoi ?, intervient Madge derrière nous.

Peeta se redresse sans brusquerie, avec naturel, comme si de rien était.

_ Notre nouvel carte !, lui répond-t-il.

Madge se place à côté de moi.

_ Et quand aurons-nous la chance de la goûter ?

_ Nous sommes en train de la peaufiner, rétorque-t-il mystérieux.

_ J'ai hâte de voir ça, sourit-elle.

_ Moi aussi, j'ajoute. Bon, je retourne dans mon bureau.

Je suis sur le point de sortir de la cuisine quand Madge me rappelle.

_ Katniss, tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ?, me demande-t-elle.

Je pique un nouveau fard. Stupides hormones ! Madge plisse les yeux, Peeta me fait un clin d'œil.

_ Ton petit-déjeuner, m'informe-t-elle en poussant un peu l'assiette sur le comptoir vers moi.

_ C'est meilleur chaud, renchérit malicieusement Peeta.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello tout le monde ! Et oui, je suis ENFIN de retour : un ordinateur réparé, des fichiers récupérés, c'est partie pour une nouvelle année lol ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, pour me montrer que vous souhaitiez la suite, que vous aimiez cette histoire... ça fait chaud à son petit coeur quand on a des galères d'ordi mdr !**

 **Un grand merci particulier à ma Bêta qui n'a cessé de me motiver : _Mockngjay_ ! J'attends toujours la fin de ta fic d'ailleurs hein ! **

**Bref, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira, elle est certes un peu moins longue que les chapitres précédents, mais bon, ce que j'y ai mis devrait vous plaire !**

 **Enjoy ! ;)**

* * *

Je m'enferme dans mon bureau de peur de ne plus me contrôler. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ce genre de sentiments devant un garçon, ce genre de pulsions. J'adore ça mais ça me fait aussi un peu peur de ne pas savoir si je vais réussir à me contrôler. Je m'assois derrière ma table et m'enfonce dans mon siège. J'allume distraitement mon ordinateur en espérant arriver à me concentrer sur la compta du restaurant en sachant pertinemment que je n'y arriverais pas. Je n'arrive pas à chasser Peeta de ma tête. Quand je regarde mon écran d'ordinateur, je pense à lui, quand je regarde un stylo, je pense à lui, même quand je regarde par la fenêtre, c'est son visage que je vois. Je soupire en plaçant mes jambes sur la table avant de regarder le plafond. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste comme ça à regarder dans le vague quand on tapote à la porte. Je sursaute et manque de tomber. J'ai à peine le temps de me redresser que la porte s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître un sourire radieux qui provoque des soubresauts dans le creux de mon ventre.

_ Salut ! Je te dérange ?, sourit Peeta en passant la tête.

Je sens ma bouche s'étirer instinctivement pour lui rendre ce sourire. Et bien entendu, par la même occasion, mes joues s'enflamment. Il doit prendre ma réaction pour un non car il entre et referme aussitôt la porte derrière lui. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure tandis que ses yeux scintillent et qu'il ne me lâche pas en s'approchant doucement. Je place mes deux mains à plat sur la table et inspire profondément.

_ Que me vaut cette visite ?, je lui demande innocemment en me tendant vers lui.

Son sourire me rend nerveuse, mais une nervosité incroyablement agréable. Il ne répond pas de suite et s'assoit sur mon bureau, à quelques centimètres de mes mains. Ses doigts s'approchent doucement de ces dernières et se met à les caresser du bout des ongles. Je frissonne et ferme les yeux.

_ Peeta…, je gémis, sans pour autant retirer ma main.

_ Quoi ?, minaude-t-il alors que ses doigts remontent sur mes avant-bras et que mes poils se hérissent. Je n'ai pas le droit de venir voir ma patronne pour discuter ?

Je déglutis avec difficulté, me retenant à grand peine de lui sauter dessus. Je secoue la tête et retire prestement mes mains de la table afin de croiser les bras. Peeta hausse un sourcil.

_ Que puis-je pour toi ?, je fais en essayant de me ressaisir.

Peeta soupire en tournant ses jambes vers moi pour me faire parfaitement face.

_ Oh, mais tu peux beaucoup de choses pour moi !

Mon cœur rate un battement et remonte dans ma gorge. La nervosité gagne toutes les parties de mon être, je secoue frénétiquement la jambe sous la table pour espérer rester maîtresse de moi-même. Je ne trouve pas de réponses adéquates et Peeta semble prendre mon silence pour une invitation puisqu'il se penche vers moi et remonte délicatement mon menton vers son visage. Je retiens mon souffle quand je sens le sien qui me caresse le visage. Oh mon Dieu, que j'aime ce que nous faisons ! Je sens ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes avec cette indicible douceur qui me fait tressaillir. Son baiser se fait d'abord tendre avant de devenir de plus en plus passionné. Instinctivement, je me lève et me plaque contre lui. Il place ses deux mains sur mes fesses et me porte de façon à inverser nos positions. Me voilà assise sur mon bureau, mes jambes encerclant son buste. Nos langues dansent frénétiquement, nos souffles se mélangent tandis que je sens ses mains se glisser sous mon chemisier.

_ La… la porte…, je souffle contre sa bouche.

_ Fermée à clés, me répond-t-il malicieusement en se mettant à frotter son nez contre ma nuque.

La chaleur de sa respiration contre ma nuque provoque en moi des frissons incontrôlables et je l'attire encore plus contre moi. Je sens son cœur qui bat à l'unisson du mien et de l'électricité se propage à travers tous les pores de ma peau. Ses doigts dégrafent en une fraction de seconde mon soutien-gorge, j'hoquète de plaisir quand je sens ensuite ses mains venir titiller mes tétons qui se durcissent aussitôt. Peeta retire aussitôt ses mains pour venir déboutonner un à un les boutons de ma chemise. Je sens ma respiration qui s'accélère au fur et à mesure que l'air caresse ma peau nue. Quand ses mains reprennent possession de ma poitrine, je trésaille.

_ Oh Peeta…, je soupire en me cambrant un peu plus vers lui.

_ Tes seins sont magnifiques, se contente-t-il de me répondre alors que ses pouces caressent le bout de mes seins.

Ces quelques caresses des plus basiques me rendent complètement hystérique. Il vient ensuite placer son visage entre ma poitrine et se met à la lécher. Je n'arrive plus à respirer correctement. J'agrippe ses boucles blondes pour essayer de ne pas perdre totalement pied. Peeta remonte ensuite son visage vers moi pour reprendre possession de ma bouche. A mon tour, je glisse mes mains sous son t-shirt pour le lui retirer. Il glousse en se laissant faire avant que je ne me mette à détacher les boutons de son jeans un à un, avec de plus en plus de lenteur à mesure que je sens son érection se gonfler dans son boxer. Ses doigts se perdent dans mes cheveux tandis que ses lèvres caressent mes épaules. Au lieu de lui retirer son boxer en même temps que son pantalon, je glisse ma main à l'intérieur et me met à lui effleurer malicieusement le pénis. Je l'entends qui hoquète tout à coup, il se tend et se met à grogner.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, me demande-t-il d'une voix tendue.

Je ne lui réponds pas et continue mon va-et-vient de plus en plus rapidement. Peeta se crispe et place sa main sur la mienne.

_ Attends un peu toi…, chuchote-t-il en me renversant tout à coup sur la table en envoyant valser tout ce qui se trouvait dessus.

Dans un mouvement leste il retire à la fois mon pantalon et ma culotte. Mon excitation augmente encore plus que je ne le croyais possible au moment où il se baisse pour aller chercher le préservatif qu'il avait glissé dans sa poche.

_ Tu avais vraiment prévu le truc toi, je remarque alors qu'il arrache l'emballage.

_ L'essayer, c'est l'adopter, me rétorque-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

Je ne peux me retenir de pouffer au moment où il termine de l'enfiler. Il s'approche ensuite de moi et agrippe mes deux cuisses avant de se glisser avec aisance en moi. Je referme mes jambes autour de lui et ferme les yeux en essayant de retenir le gémissement qui naît dans ma gorge. Je me synchronise automatiquement avec ses allers et retours frénétiques. Je le sens qu'il me serre un peu plus vers lui alors je renforce la prise de mes jambes autour de lui. C'est encore meilleur que la première fois, encore plus intense. Je dois plaquer ma bouche contre son épaule pour ne pas qu'on m'entende crier. J'entends Peeta qui halète et deux ou trois fois j'ai l'impression d'entendre mon prénom. Ce qu'il me fait est indescriptible. Mes doigts de pieds se crispent et je sens l'orgasme me prendre toute entière. Je me plaque contre lui tandis que le spasme me fait tressaillir. Peeta se tend quasiment au même moment et nous restons collés l'un à l'autre pendant quelques instants, savourant l'un comme l'autre ce que nous venons de ressentir et de partager.

_ C'était… c'était…, bafouille-t-il en plongeant ses yeux pétillants dans les miens.

Je plaque ma bouche contre la sienne pour le faire taire mais également pour marquer mon assentiment. Ses lèvres glissent vers mes lobes d'oreilles qu'il mordille.

_ Epoustouflant, termine-t-il au creux de mon oreille en me faisant frissonner une nouvelle fois.

_ Tais-toi, je glousse en le repoussant.

Je me blottis contre lui pour reprendre un peu mes esprits avant de me redresser et d'observer la pièce. Je vois alors tout le contenu de mon bureau par terre : heureusement pour moi, mon ordinateur a échappé à la chute. C'est juste ma montagne de paperasse… ce qui me ramène instantanément à mes soucis. Peeta suit mon regard et s'esclaffe.

_ Désolé pour le bazar !

Je soupire et repousse un peu Peeta – la réalité reprend malheureusement le dessus. Il fronce un peu les sourcils quand je me détache complètement de lui et que je pars à la recherche de ma culotte.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, interroge Peeta en agrippant son jeans à ses chevilles.

Je soupire en rassemblant mes vêtements. Il s'approche de moi et s'accroupit à mes côtés. Je remarque du coin de l'œil qu'il n'a pas remis son t-shirt.

_ Katniss ?

Je hausse les épaules et me relève en enfilant ma culotte. Il m'imite sans me lâcher du regard.

_ Katniss ?, réitère-t-il en me prenant le bras.

Je soupire à nouveau en levant les yeux au ciel. Sentir sa main sur mon bras apaise un peu le poids sur mes épaules.

_ C'est rien… rien du tout, je fais en secouant la tête.

Je reporte mon attention sur Peeta : torse nu, il est encore plus torride. Je me mords la joue quand je sens le feu reprendre dans le creux de mon estomac. Il m'attire à nouveau contre lui et joue avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

_ Tu es sûre ? Tout va bien ? Tu ne regrettes pas…

Je secoue la tête avec véhémence.

_ Non, non pas le moins du monde !, je m'exclame en souriant.

Nous restons enlacés quelques secondes, le contact avec lui me fait le plus grand bien. J'enfile mes derniers vêtements alors que Peeta rassemble les papiers pour les remettre sur la table.

_ Tu devrais y retourner, je lui lance tandis qu'il s'apprêter à ranger lui-même les papiers. Saé va trouver le temps long et le restaurant va ouvrir.

Il sourit en me faisant un clin d'œil.

_ La prochaine fois, il faudra vraiment que nous parlions de la nouvelle carte !, rigole-t-il en sortant.

Je souris malgré moi et, quand il referme la porte, je m'assois lourdement sur ma chaise. Je regarde cette pile de papiers à trier de nouveau avant de regarder longuement la porte. Je suis tiraillée entre l'envie de suivre Peeta et la nécessité de m'occuper de ces papiers. Lasse, je finis par me lever : je m'occupe depuis des lustres de ces papiers sans jamais trouver de solutions, maintenant je n'ai envie que d'une chose, passer du temps avec Peeta.

.

Quand j'entre dans la salle, je suis surprise de voir que nous avons le double de nos clients habituels : de une table, nous en avons deux d'occupées ce midi. Je rejoins Madge près du bar.

_ Il y a foule aujourd'hui dis donc !

Elle se tourne vers moi.

_ Peut-être que l'arrivée de Peeta y est pour quelque chose !, remarque-t-elle.

_ Tu crois ? Déjà ? Ça ne fait même pas une semaine que nous l'avons engagé.

Elle plisse les yeux et attend quelques secondes avant de me répondre.

_ Il y a déjà de gros changements ici.

Je me tends aussi sec, la bouche soudain comme du carton-pâte.

_ Comment-ça ?, je l'interroge avec un détachement que je ne ressens nullement.

Elle me détaille encore quelques instants.

_ Dans la cuisine, Saé est beaucoup moins nerveuse.

Je me rends compte que je retenais mon souffle en attendant sa réponse quand j'éprouve le besoin d'expirer longuement en entendant sa réponse. Je porte mon pouce à ma bouche et me mets à mordiller mes cuticules. Madge reporte son attention vers la salle.

_ Katniss, tu as mis ton chandail à l'envers, m'apprend-t-elle avant de s'éloigner pour aller accueillir deux nouveaux clients.

Je sens mes joues s'empourprer quand je me hâte de remettre dans le bon sens mon vêtement. Je me sens même obligée de passer mes mains dans mes cheveux pour être sûre que plus rien ne pourrait me trahir. Ma première pensée est de partir me planquer dans mon bureau mais ce serait confirmer en silence ce qu'elle sous-entend alors je reste plantée à ma place. Madge fait comme si de rien était en allant donner la commande des boissons à Delly, avant de revenir vers moi.

_ Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu autant de tables d'occupées, enchaîne-t-elle simplement.

Je me sens obligée de m'éclaircir la gorge avant de répondre d'une voix un peu plus aigue que d'habitude.

_ Espérons que ça continue comme, j'articule péniblement.

_ Tu veux aller prendre la commande ou je m'en charge ?

Je me tends un peu plus.

_ Pourquoi tu veux que je prenne la commande ?

_ Des fois que tu aurais envie d'aller faire un tour en cuisine, me répond-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le mien.

Je la fixe à mon tour : elle sait. Je suis sûre qu'elle sait. Je me sens mal tout à coup.

_ Madge je…, je balbutie me sentant obligée de me justifier.

Celle-ci me regarde sans ciller encore un peu.

_ Katniss, ça ne me regarde absolument pas mais… tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ?

Delly, bien entendu, nous rejoint pile à ce moment-là, venant de terminer de faire l'inventaire hebdomadaire des boissons.

_ Sûre de quoi ?, répète-t-elle.

Madge et moi échangeons un dernier regard. C'est ma meilleure amie mais j'ai la fâcheuse impression de l'avoir trahie aussi – je ne sais pour quelle raison d'ailleurs.

_ De ses dernières commandes, termine Madge en se tournant vers Delly.

Madge repart ensuite vers les derniers clients pour prendre leur commande. Delly me tend son cahier d'inventaire.

_ Tiens, j'ai fini, m'apprend-t-elle.

Madge revient vers nous et donne la commande des boissons à Delly qui repart donc derrière son bar. Madge est sur le point de partir donner la commande à la cuisine quand je l'agrippe par le bras.

_ Madge…

_ Katniss, c'est ta décision, me fait-elle simplement en esquissant un vague sourire.

Je la laisse partir vers la cuisine en restant mitigée et incertaine sur ce qu'il vient de se passer. Madge est ma meilleure amie car elle est comme moi : pas des plus bavarde ni de plus expressive et c'est ce qui me plaît chez elle. Sauf que là, ça me perturbe énormément : si elle réprouve ce qui se passe entre Peeta et moi, je crois que j'aurais beaucoup de mal à continuer. Je repars finalement avec le cahier d'inventaire sous le bras à mon bureau.


	8. Chapter 8

.

C'est quand le soleil commence à disparaître à l'horizon que je me décide à ressortir de mon bureau. Même si ce midi nous avons « triplé » notre nombre de couverts : de une table, nous sommes passés à trois, la situation n'est décidément pas glorieuse et nombre de factures en sont à leur dernière relance. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment nous pourrons nous en sortir. Alors que je sors pour aller m'en griller une petite, je tombe sur Peeta, appuyé contre le mur, les mains enfoncés dans ses poches avec… une cigarette au bec ! Le voir atténue un peu le nœud qui enserre mon estomac. Les frissons qui remontent le long de ma colonne vertébrale me fait esquisser une ombre de sourire.

_ Hé bien, je croyais que c'était une sale habitude ?, je souris en me rapprochant de lui.

Il se retourne vers moi et, sortant la main de sa poche, retire sa cigarette de sa poche. Il expire la fumée par les narines en me lançant un coup d'œil séducteur à souhaits.

_ C'est justement ça qui est bon, me rétorque-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je lui pique sa cigarette d'un geste taquin et en prends une longue taffe que je souffle à son visage aussi vite. Il m'attire à lui en s'emparant de mes hanches. Je ferme les yeux en savourant l'instant. J'entends tout à coup un bruit de voitures qui s'engage dans l'allée de graviers. Je sais avant même de le voir que gale est de retour. J'entends Peeta jurer entre ses dents en me relâchant. Quand la voiture arrive à notre hauteur, je lisse par reflexe mon chemisier. Gale nous dévisage derrière le pare-brise avant de sortir. Je me force à sourire et à lui adresser un petit signe de la main.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?, nous lance-t-il en guise de salut.

J'avale la boule qui s'est formée dans ma gorge.

_ Hey Gale ! Tu as passé une bonne journée, j'essaie de faire d'un ton enjoué.

Gale fronce les sourcils en nous rejoignant.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites, répète-t-il en regardant tour à tour Peeta, sa clope et moi.

_ Pause clope, lui explique Peeta en lui montrant sa cigarette.

_ Une clope pour deux ?, s'étonne Gale.

Je lève malgré moi les yeux au ciel. Je sors de ma poche mon paquet que je secoue vers lui.

_ Non, une clope chacun.

_ Katniss n'avait pas de briquet, elle est donc venue me demander le mien, énonce tranquillement Peeta.

Il ne semble pas le moins du monde gêné et tire avec nonchalance sur la fin de sa cigarette. Un silence s'installe, me rendant très mal à l'aise. Peeta finit par toussoter légèrement devant son poing.

_ Bon, ayant terminé la mienne, je m'éclipse.

Il écrase son mégot sous sa semelle de basket avant de le remettre dans son paquet.

Gale ne pipe toujours pas un mot, je ne sais pas vraiment comment me comporter. Peeta me tend son briquet en me lançant un clin d'œil. Je le prends et je sens ses doigts s'agripper fugacement aux miens. Un nuage de papillons s'envole dans mon ventre et assèche aussitôt ma bouche. J'espère que je n'ai pas piqué de fard.

_ Ouais, salut, rétorque Gale sèchement.

Peeta me fait un dernier sourire et s'éloigne. Je reporte mon attention tant bien que mal vers Gale que je vois fulminer. Une veine bat sur sa tempe et son regard s'est assombri.

_ Quoi !?, je lui lance assez sèchement.

_ Il t'a fait un clin d'œil, pourquoi ?

J'hausse un sourcil en soupirant. Je prends une cigarette dans mon paquet avant de répondre

_ Parce qu'il est aimable ? Poli ? Tu comprends difficilement le concept je crois…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Je glisse ma cigarette entre mes lèvres avant de lui répondre, parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression de parler avec un gosse jaloux et possessif. Je ne le regarde même pas en allumant ma cigarette, je le laisse mariner le temps que je prenne ma première taffe. Je le vois qui commence à s'agacer que je ne lui réponde pas de suite. J'avoue que j'adore faire ça.

_ A ton avis ?, je finis par lâcher en expirant la fumée. Ca te dit quelque chose le concept de « bonjour » quand des gens te saluent.

Il hausse les épaules, boudeur. Nous ne nous adressons plus la parole, il se contente de rester à côté de moi, ruminant dans sa barbe.

_ Tu manges avec moi ce soir ?, quémande-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Je n'en ai absolument pas envie mais son air de clébard qui vient de se faire gronder me fait culpabiliser.

_ Si tu veux, j'accepte à regret.

Je n'ai même plus envie de fumer, et le voir à côté de moi comme si il attendait sa caresse m'agace. Je soupire en écrasant ma cigarette sur le dos de ma bottine, imitant instinctivement Peeta. Le visage de Gale s'éclaire tout à coup, c'est la première fois depuis bien longtemps que je le vois comme ça, comme quand nous nous sommes rencontrés. Son visage perd pendant quelques instants son air renfrogné.

_ Je vais demander à Peeta de nous faire le repas, s'anime-t-il en me tenant la porte pour entrer.

_ Peeta ? Pourquoi ?, je tique soudain en m'arrêtant sur le seuil.

_ Ben c'est ton cuistot nan ? Tu le paies pour faire la bouffe.

_ Pour le restaurant oui, pas pour moi !

_ Et alors ? Quelle différence ?, m'interroge-t-il en haussant les épaules. Il fera à manger pour une fois, il attendra pas que des clients apparaissent comme par magie dans le restaurant.

Prends toi ça dans ta face Katniss.

_ J'apprécie vraiment tout le soutien que tu me manifestes, je lui rétorque, acide, entre mes dents.

Gale ne semble pas avoir relevé ma pique, tout à sa joie de notre dîner en tête à tête.

_ Il en est hors de questions, je tranche en m'engouffrant dans l'escalier.

.

Je retrouve Peeta dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard, accoudé sur le plan de travail, un crayon à la main, penché sur des feuilles de papier.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, je lui demande en me rapprochant de lui.

Il lève la tête et me sourit.

_ Je suis en train de réfléchir à la prochaine carte.

Je me rapproche de lui en faisant courir mon doigt sur l'inox du plan de travail.

_ Si tu es sage, je peux te faire tester ce soir, après le service, me glisse-t-il, coquin.

Il me prend dans ses bras et me fait m'asseoir sur le comptoir devant lui. J'ai une petite appréhension que quelqu'un entre à ce moment-là mais à part Gale, il n'y a personne dans le bâtiment : Saé ne travaille plus l'après-midi, Delly est partie acheter avec Madge quelques produits indispensables qui nous manque pour ce soir. Je me mets à jouer avec le cordon de son sweat, un peu gênée. Il fronce les sourcils en posant son front sur le mien.

_ Que se passe-t-il Katniss ?, s'inquiète-t-il en jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

Je soupire.

_ Ce serait génial mais…

Le cœur battant, je me dégage de son étreinte, et redescend du comptoir. Peeta fronce un peu plus les sourcils.

_ Je dîne avec Gale ce soir, juste avant le service, dans l'appartement.

_ Et donc ?, continue-t-il en me caressant le visage. Ca t'empêche de me voir une fois que le service sera terminé ?

Je souris malgré moi en secouant la tête. Peeta commence à me mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, j'en frisonne de plaisir. La chair de poule recouvre mes bras, il arrive vraiment à me faire oublier la moindre once de culpabilité. Je suis une véritable garce de préférer me retrouver dans les bras de mon amant que de dîner avec mon compagnon. Et là, ça me frappe soudain : j'ai un amant – je n'avais jamais vraiment réaliser ça avant mais c'est pourtant le cas : Peeta est mon amant. Pourtant, j'ai plus le sentiment que je suis à ma place quand je retrouve Peeta que quand je retrouve Gale, c'est dans ces moments-là que je ressens le plus de culpabilité. Je suis horrible…

_ Katniss, ça va ?, se trouble Peeta.

_ Tout va bien, je le rassure.

Parce que c'est exactement ce que je ressens quand je suis avec lui.

.

Quand je sors de la salle de bains après avoir pris une douche – bien trop courte à mon goût – je retrouve Gale dans la cuisine : il a dressé la table avec une jolie nappe – une des seules que l'on ait d'ailleurs – une bougie, notre plus belle vaisselle et même une rose qui vient de je ne sais où. Il sifflote même tandis qu'il est devant les fourneaux. Je me tresse rapidement mes cheveux humides en le rejoignant. Il semble vraiment content de préparer le repas et que je mange avec lui. Un sentiment désagréable m'envahit que j'essaie de chasser rapidement. Pour une fois qu'il n'est pas d'une humeur exécrable. Il est en train de plonger des pâtes dans de l'eau bouillante. Sur un autre brûleur, une casserole de sauce tomate frémit.

_ On mange dans combien de temps ?, je demande.

Non pas parce que j'ai faim mais parce que j'ai qu'une envie, retourner au restaurant.

_ Cinq minutes, répond-t-il en touillant lesdites pâtes.

Alors que je m'apprête à aller dans la chambre, il me retient en s'emparant de mes hanches.

_ Je suis content que tu manges avec moi.

Il enfouit son visage dans ma nuque et là, je revois Peeta me faire la même chose quelques instants plus tôt. Sa bouche se pose là où celle de Peeta s'est posée… J'en ai des frissons et me dégage promptement. Pour ne pas qu'il en prenne ombrage, je me retourne vivement vers lui en esquissant, je l'espère, ma mine la plus engageante.

_ Je vais me préparer, j'arrive de suite !

Gale ne semble pas se vexer – à mon plus grand soulagement – et retourne devant ses casseroles. Pourvu que cette soirée se passe vite.

Je m'installe à table une fois changée et préparée pour le service du soir. Gale semble ravi que je me sois apprêtée avec plus de soin, alors qu'inconsciemment, je l'ai fait pour Peeta. Gale se place en face de moi, toujours plus détendu que d'habitude. Nous commençons à manger, Gale fait la conversation, j'essaie de participer mais mon esprit ne cesse de partir ailleurs. Je ne sens même pas le goût de ce qu'il a préparé.

_ Tu aimes ?, s'enquiert-il soudain.

Je focalise mon attention sur lui et hoche la tête en reprenant une bouchée.

_ Oui c'est très bon, je me force à sourire.

Maintenant que je me focalise sur ce que je mange, je trouve ça un tantinet trop salé. Je continue à manger en silence quand je vois les doigts de Gale claquer devant mon visage.

_ Hé oh ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Je tente de masquer mon trouble en piochant à nouveau dans mon assiette.

_ T'es chiante Katniss, s'énerve-t-il.

Je sens mes joues s'empourprer sous la culpabilité.

_ Quoi ?, je m'offusque.

Il se lève brusquement et prend son assiette pour balancer la moitié de son repas dans l'évier.

_ Putain, tu pourrais faire un effort merde !, s'emporte-t-il.

Je me lève à mon tour.

_ Qu'est-ce qui as encore ?, je fais en jetant à mon tour le reste de mon assiette.

_ Tu peux pas passer juste un repas avec moi en étant vraiment avec moi ?

Il plante son regard rageur dans le mien, je peux voir une veine battre sur sa tempe. Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il lui prend en fait. Il doit voir que je ne comprends pas tout parce qu'il continue.

_ Tu n'étais pas avec moi là ! Tes pensées se tournaient encore vers ton putain de foutu restaurant !

S'il savait… Je me sens quand même en faute et porte mon ongle de pouce à la bouche.

_ J'en peux plus Catnip, poursuit-il, je suis là et toi, tu n'y es jamais, j'ai l'impression de vivre avec ton ombre.

Cette éternelle discussion encore et encore… Je commence à en avoir ras le bol, vraiment.

_ Je dois aller travailler, je le coupe. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me disputer avec toi là, maintenant, pas alors que je dois préparer mon service.

Gale renifle durement et son air affiche un air méprisant.

_ Préparer ton service ? Si tu as des clients !

Je serre les poings, je suis à deux doigts de lui coller ma main dans la figure. Si je ne veux pas que les choses s'enveniment, je tourne les talons et claque vivement la porte derrière moi. Même quand je fais des efforts, il trouve le moyen de me faire des reproches. Il me fait sans arrêt des reproches. J'en peux plus des reproches. Quand je suis avec Peeta, je me sens pour la première fois de ma vie en paix. Je suis sereine…

.

Après cette énième dispute, mes rendez-vous clandestins avec Peeta se multiplient alors que le temps que je passe avec Gale se réduit de plus en plus. Je cherche le moindre prétexte pour éviter de rester avec lui. Le matin j'attends qu'il parte pour me lever et partir au restaurant. Je retrouve alors Peeta et ma journée s'éclaire. Le soir, je reste avec lui le plus longtemps possible avant de revenir chez moi et espérer que Gale dorme à poings fermés. Je fais tout pour ne plus avoir à rester avec lui plus que nécessaire si je dois me lever ou rentrer quand il est encore là. Avec Peeta, je me sens revivre. Madge ne fait plus aucun commentaire sur mon comportement mais je sens régulièrement ses coups d'œil insistants vers Peeta et moi quand nous sommes ensemble, même si nous essayons d'être le plus discret possible.

Saé, qui a de moins en moins besoin d'être présente, pose parfois de drôles de regards sur moi. Elle ne dit rien mais je pense qu'elle doit sentir qu'il se passe quelque chose parce qu'elle ne me couve plus autant qu'avant. Elle se préoccupe encore de savoir si je mange bien ou si je dors bien, on ne change pas sa deuxième maman, mais elle ne semble plus si inquiète quand elle m'interroge. Elle n'est plus présente que le midi et laisse Peeta seul le soir aux commandes. Ils ont changé la carte ensemble. Les clients sont un peu plus nombreux le midi et le soir, et il y en a même qui reviennent d'une semaine sur l'autre ! Ce qui n'arrivait plus depuis des lustres. Les échos qui en ressortent sont plus que positifs. Néanmoins, les finances ne sont toujours pas revenues au beau fixe et je passe encore beaucoup de temps à m'inquiéter. Peeta, à l'inverse de Gale, ne cesse de me booster et de me rassurer.

.

Le soleil pointe juste son nez à l'horizon quand je sors en catimini ce matin. Je dois rejoindre Peeta sur la plage puisqu'il m'a convaincu que de surfer, aux aurores, était l'idée du siècle. A la fois sceptique et excitée, j'ai donc décidé de le rejoindre sur la plage, à l'endroit même où je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Et la première fois aussi dans le plus simple appareil. En me remémorant ce souvenir, je ne peux retenir le petit sourire que je sens poindre sur mon visage. Je frissonne quand même en m'engageant sur le petit sentier qui mène à la plage. L'air se rafraîchit de plus en plus, l'automne commence à s'installer pour de bon, même si la journée il fait encore « bon », à la pointe du jour ou à la tombée de la nuit, le thermomètre dégringole vraiment. Je remonte la fermeture de ma veste jusqu'en haut et rabats la capuche sur ma tête. Je réajuste la lanière de ma besace contenant une maigre serviette avant de porter mes doigts contre mes lèvres afin de les réchauffer avec mon souffle. Je remarque d'ailleurs qu'un faible nuage de condensation sort de ma bouche à chaque expiration maintenant. Je fourre ensuite mes poings au fond de mes poches et accélère l'allure. Je me demande encore ce qui m'a pris d'accepter cette aventure – je n'ai jamais surfer de ma vie bon sang ! -mais quand j'arrive à notre lieu de rendez-vous et que je vois Peeta qui m'attend, ses boucles dégoulinantes d'eau – on est aux aurores et il a déjà été goûté l'eau ! -, je sens un nuage de papillons virevolter au creux de mon estomac et je me sens instantanément bien. En combinaison de néoprène, je le trouve encore plus sexy : elle lui moule chaque partie de son corps de façon exquise. Je me mords les lèvres en le rejoignant. Le froid ne semble n'avoir aucune emprise sur lui puisque je le vois dézipper sa combinaison et la ramener sur ses hanches tranquillement, sans même une grimace vu la fraîcheur de l'air. Il plante sa planche de surf dans le sable et ouvre ses bras pour m'accueillir. Je me blottis contre son torse humide sans plus me soucier de la température. Il enfonce son nez dans mes cheveux.

_ Tu m'as manqué, souffle-t-il en frottant ses mains sur mon buste.

Je ne réponds rien, me contentant de soupirer d'aise. Il me lâche soudain et plonge son regard azur dans le mien.

_ Prête pour le fun ?

Je fais la moue en observant les vagues.

_ Pas vraiment, j'avoue.

Je regarde avec insistance le va et vient de l'eau.

_ Je n'avais jamais fait attention mais… qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme vague !

Peeta éclate de rire.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer !

_ J'ai froid…, je me plains pour essayer de reculer le moment fatidique.

_ Justement !, s'anime Peeta, remue-toi, tu auras moins froid !

Original comme argument.

Je le suis jusqu'à son vieux pick-up d'où il finit par extirper une combinaison pour moi. Il me la tend, fièrement.

_ Tiens, ça te permettra d'avoir moins froid.

Sceptique, je la prends et la regarde longuement.

_ Elle ne va pas se mettre toute seule !, s'esclaffe-t-il.

_ Je sais c'est juste que… comment on enfile ce truc ?

Peeta plisse les yeux et se rapproche de moi. Il fait remonter ses doigts le long de la fermeture éclaire de ma veste et la descend ensuite doucement.

_ Suffit d'enlever tes vêtements, commence-t-il.

Je sens mes poils se hérisser : je ne sais pas si c'est l'effet du froid ou son effet à lui.

_ Et de mettre la combinaison à la place, s'esclaffe-t-il en me repoussant gentiment.

Je marmonne des insultes en retirant prestement le reste de mes vêtements : je ne suis plus qu'en maillot de bains quand je me mets à me tortiller pour passer la fameuse combinaison. Je croyais que j'allais être serrer comme tout dedans, néanmoins, je me sens étonnamment à l'aise en fait. Je fais des mouvements de bras et de jambes pour me sentir vraiment à l'aise alors que Peeta sort une autre planche de surf pour moi de son coffre. Je frissonne encore un peu et me demande pourquoi on ne pouvait pas faire ça en journée quand je me rappelle la clandestinité de notre relation. Je me renfrogne un peu à cette pensée en suivant Peeta sur la plage. Il se tourne soudain vers moi et me sourit pour m'inviter à le rejoindre, chassant aussi vite cette pensée. C'est l'effet qu'à Peeta sur moi : il me fait oublier tous mes soucis grâce à son seul sourire.

_ Tu es prête ?, me demande-t-il soudain plus sérieux.

Je hoche la tête.

_ Puisque je n'ai pas le choix, je fais semblant de râler.

Il se met alors à m'expliquer les positions à prendre d'abord sur la plage : comment m'allonger dessus, me tenir droite, appréhender les mouvements des vagues. Je me concentre et essaie de me montrer appliquer. L'animation qu'il y met le rend encore plus désirable à mes yeux. Je commence à sentir une douce sensation dans le creux de mes reins, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me concentrer, une seule idée commence à m'obnubiler : un sport qui ne nécessite aucune combinaison et aucune planche de surf. Mais Peeta est tellement dans son rôle que j'essaie de maîtriser mes ardeurs. J'ai beaucoup moins de mal quand nous pénétrons dans l'eau gelée.

_ Si tu as trop froid, fait pipi dans ta combinaison, se marre-t-il tandis que nous nous enfonçons dans l'eau glacée.

Je lui adresse un regard choqué.

_ Pardon ?, je m'offusque en arquant un sourcil.

Il ne me répond pas, se contentant de me lancer un clin d'œil rieur.

Nous glissons sur les flots quelques minutes avant que Peeta ne se mette à califourchon sur sa planche et se mette à flotter tranquillement, n'étant toujours pas à l'aise, je reste agrippée à la mienne. Une des boucles blondes de Peeta reste collée sur son front, de fines goutelettes d'eau coulent sur son visage et son nez. Il est absolument craquant. Comme s'il devinait mes pensées, il secoue la tête pour chasser l'eau et sa mèche de son visage.

_ Détends-toi Katniss, commence-t-il tandis qu'il se rapproche de moi d'un moulinet des bras.

_ Facile à dire !, je m'agace quand la houle ne cesse de manquer de me mettre à l'eau.

J'ai régulièrement de l'eau salée dans la bouche, ce qui est loin de permettre de me détendre.

Peeta arrive à ma hauteur et se glisse à côté de moi. Il se penche un peu vers moi, sa planche restant stable grâce à la pression de ses cuisses autour. Il glisse ses mains le long de mon dos pour tenter de m'aider à me redresser. Ce geste pourrait électriser mes sens d'habitude, mais là, trempée, frigorifiée et lasse, je n'apprécie nullement ce contact à sa juste valeur.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, je m'offusque quand il commence à essayer de me relever.

_ J'essaie de t'apprendre à te relever, me répond-t-il sans aucune once d'énervement dans la voix.

Cette douceur me rassure et me permet de me détendre un peu. Je songe fugacement que quand Gale essaie de m'apprendre quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à faire, nous nous énervons rapidement tous les deux, se terminant toujours de la même manière, lui ou moi lâchant l'affaire dans un claquement de porte.

Je me redresse doucement et finis par imiter la même posture que Peeta, en nettement moins à l'aise.

_ Dès que tu vois une vague qui te paraît abordable, tu te rallonges sur ta planche et tu rames le plus possible avec tes mains pour aller la chercher. Ensuite, tu essaies de te relever comme je t'ai montrer sur la plage.

Dans sa bouche, ça paraît si simple, et à le regarder aussi d'ailleurs. Il se lance presque aussi vite à l'abordage d'une vague qui me paraît immense et je le vois se redresser si facilement que j'en reste bouche bée. Je le vois ensuite glisser avec dextérité le long du rouleau jusqu'à ce que je ne le vois plus, happé à l'intérieur. Une légère angoisse m'étreint quand je le vois disparaître qui est aussi chasser quand il ressort la tête de l'eau, la mine enchantée. J'avale avec difficulté la boule qui s'est formée dans ma gorge. Le goût salé qui l'imprègne me donne une légère nausée. Peeta me fait de grands signes pour que je le rejoigne. Je lève les yeux au ciel et remarque qu'il s'est un peu brouillé depuis que je suis partie de la maison : les couleurs pasteles de l'aube se sont changées en nuage grisâtre à mesure que le soleil s'est levé. Je n'avais pas remarqué mais une fine pluie s'est mise à tomber, renforçant de ce fait mon humeur maussade. Je n'ai jamais aimé barboter dans l'eau, et cette activité n'arrange pas mon avis. Je deteste être mouillée comme ça. Je grelotte et je commence à avoir faim. La voix lointaine de Peeta qui me crie de le rejoindre me remémore les raisons de ma présence dans les flots : découvrir de nouvelles sensations et partager avec lui sa passion. Je soupire et prends mon courage à deux mains en observant les vagues qui se forment. Je ne suis toujours pas à l'aise sur ma planche quand je me rallonge sur cette dernière après avoir entr'aperçu une « petite » vague qui pourrait me convenir. Je me lance donc à sa hauteur et ensuite… le trou noir.


	9. Chapter 9

Je suis trimballée dans les rouleaux, ne sachant pas où se trouve la surface ou le fond, complètement désorientée, n'espérant qu'une chose : respirer à l'air libre. A force de nager furieusement, j'ai réussi à revenir à la surface. Maintenant, je me retrouve à cracher mes poumons sur la plage, essayant de chasser toute l'eau salée qui s'est insinuée dans ma gorge. J'ai une furieuse envie de vomir. Je ne sais pas où est ma planche et je m'en fous. Je suis à bout de souffle. Peeta arrive haletant à mes côtés.

_ Katniss ! Ça va ?!, s'inquiète-t-il.

Je n'arrive pas à lui répondre, je suis prise de hoquets furieux. Mes cheveux sont collés sur mon visage, j'ai plein d'eau dans les oreilles et du sable plein la bouche et dans ma combinaison.

_ Plus jamais, je parviens à articuler tant bien que mal.

Je frissonne tandis que mes esprits reviennent petit à petit. Peeta me frictionne le dos. Je prends des grandes inspirations pour essayer de retrouver mon souffle et calmer les palpitations de mon cœur.

_ Plus jamais, je poursuis, je ne monterais sur ton truc là !

Je sens mes joues se réchauffer, je dois retrouver des couleurs. Les plis d'inquiétude sur le front de Peeta se dissipent et il esquisse un léger sourire désolé.

_ Excuse-moi Katniss, je ne pensais pas que cette vague allait te prendre en traître comme ça ! C'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû t'emmener si loin du bord à ton premier essai, surtout avec un temps pareil.

Je hoquète un peu avant de lui répondre.

_ Je confirme, j'acquiesce avec mauvaise humeur. En prof de surf, tu es nul !

Peeta sourit maladroitement, une lueur de culpabilité entache son regard. Il me prend dans ses bras et me serre contre lui. Je me calme un peu en sentant sa chaleur m'englober.

_ C'est ta faute aussi, me glisse-t-il taquin, tu me fais perdre tout sens commun…

Je sens mon visage qui se met à me brûler cette fois et je retiens un petit sourire, je ne voudrai spas lui faire ce plaisir car je sens bien qui attend ma réaction après sa petite déclaration. Nous nous relevons ensemble. Ma planche est misérablement échouée à quelques mètres de nous.

_ On rentre à la voiture ?, me propose Peeta.

_ Avec plaisir, je grelotte en rassemblant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

J'avance devant lui vers la voiture tandis qu'il ramasse les deux planches. Arrivés à la voiture, je tape furieusement sur le sol avec mes pieds en rythme avec les frissons qui m'agitent pendant que Peeta fourrage dans sa voiture à la recherche de serviettes. Il extirpe un grand drap de plage de son sac sur la banquette arrière du pick-up pendant que je commence à retirer le haut de ma combinaison. La pluie commence à s'intensifier. Peeta se rapproche de moi et m'entoure de la serviette : elle sent divinement bon, j'ai l'impression de me sécher dans un gâteau à la cannelle moelleux. Peeta se met à la frotter frénétiquement sur mes bras et mon dos. Je m'arrête un peu de grelotter et l'observe avec attention. Son front lisse sur lequel ses boucles blondes gouttent doucement, la fine ride entre ses sourcils, ses longs cils blonds, son nez fin et délicat avec une petite bosse, sa bouche aux lèvres si chaudes… Je lève les mains et les place de part et d'autre de son visage. Il arrête son geste et plonge son regard dans le mien.

_ Quoi ?, s'étonne-t-il de me voir le détailler ainsi.

Je souris légèrement, et secoue la tête.

_ Tu te l'aies faite comment cette petite bosse ?, je m'enquiers en caressant avec le pouce le bout de son nez.

Peeta sourit et hausse les épaules en m'entourant de ses bras puissants. Sa chaleur en plus de celle de la serviette me réchauffe de la manière la plus douce qui soit.

_ Oh ça ?, fait-il en frottant son nez contre le mien.

Il plonge son regard hypnotique dans le mien, je frissonne mais plus de froid.

_ C'est ce qui peut résulter lorsqu'on a deux frères plus vieux que soi.

Il se tait et nous nous regardons sans plus dire un mot. Je le vois s'humidifier ses lèvres du bout de sa langue. Une légère odeur iodée émane de lui quand il penche un peu la tête vers moi. Je fixe encore ses lèvres quand il approche son visage du mien. Nous échangeons d'abord un baiser tendre avant que je ne me rende compte que j'en veux plus, beaucoup plus. Je le pousse légèrement vers la portière ouverte de son pick up et nous nous y engouffrons tous les deux.

Peeta arrive habilement à me retirer complètement ma combinaison pourtant si étroite, mes poils se dressent instantanément sur les bras. Je descends la fermeture éclair de sa combinaison et lui se met à se tortiller pour la retirer, mais c'est moins évident qu'avec la mienne, surtout que nos lèvres ne se décollent que pour quelques secondes seulement. Finalement, nous y parvenons et nos mains se mettent à parcourir nos corps réciproques avec avidité.

Rapidement, de la buée envahit l'habitacle, recouvrant les vitres alors que la pluie tape de plus en plus fort contre la carrosserie de la voiture. Nos vêtements se raréfient, nos caresses se font plus intenses, nos baisers plus furieux quand des coups sont frappés sur la vitre conducteur de la voiture. Nous nous figeons tous les deux. Peeta me lance un regard interrogateur en se redressant sur le siège, je reste allongée sur la banquette. Mon cœur s'emballe quand je réalise la situation : je suis sur le point de me faire surprendre en plein adultère. Peeta met son index sur sa bouche quand les coups sont répétés. La buée est bénéfique pour nous cacher mais une plaie car on ne sait pas qui nous interrompt. Je devine juste une silhouette. Peeta remet ses cheveux en place, attrape une couverture qui traîne sur le siège du passager à l'avant de la voiture et la jette négligemment sur moi – pour me cacher ou cacher ma nudité ? Il se glisse à l'avant et tourne la manivelle pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Je me cache sous la couverture en essayant de me faire toute petite et mon sang se glace quand la discussion commence.

_ Je savais bien que c'était toi, annonce une voix qu'il me semble reconnaître.

Ce n'est pas évident d'entendre clairement ce qu'il se passe avec la pluie qui tape durement contre l'habitacle de la voiture et mon cœur qui tambourine dans ma tête. J'entends juste des bribes alors je décide de retenir mon souffle en tendant l'oreille.

_ Hé Delly !

Je me fige : voilà pourquoi je connaissais cette voix.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, demande cette dernière.

_ Et toi ? Il pleut des cordes !, rétorque Peeta.

Sa voix est tellement… normale ! Aucun signe de gêne ou quoi que ce soit, Peeta semble être un menteur hors pair… Il pleut toujours autant au bruit que j'entends contre l'habitacle, je me demande de façon incongrue si Delly aime tellement que ça être trempée par la pluie…

_ Je vais au restaurant, explique Delly, mais quand j'ai vu ton vieux pick-up avec tant de buée sur les vitres, je me suis arrêtée pour voir si tout allait bien. Surtout avec ce temps…

J'entends le corps de Peeta glisser sur le cuir du siège quand il se repositionne.

_ C'est gentil Delly mais tu n'aurais pas dû t'arrêter ! Tu vas être trempée !

_ C'est pour ça que j'ai pris mon parapluie bêta ! Alors ?

_ Alors quoi ?

_ Tout va bien ?, insiste-t-elle.

_ Oui oui, je suis venu surfer…

_ Avec ce temps !

_ C'est pour ça que je suis retourné dans la voiture, continue Peeta.

Je ne le vois pas mais je peux deviner qu'il sourit juste en entendant le ton de sa voix. Et je me surprends à sourire moi-même car j'adore son sourire… Soudain, je frissonne avant de sentir des picotements me chatouiller les narines… oh non… je n'ai même pas le temps de retenir ma respiration qu'un éternuement sonore sort de ma bouche… et merde…

_ T'es pas tout seul ?, remarque soudain Delly.

Peeta ne répond pas tout de suite, mon nez me chatouille atrocement, je commence à avoir les yeux qui pleurent…

_ Je suis découvert, avoue Peeta.

_ Pourquoi elle se cache ?

Oh, j'avais oublié à quel point Delly était curieuse…

_ Delly… , élude Peeta.

Son ton reste courtois, pas une once d'agacement, je l'admire pour son calme, moi je l'aurais envoyée bouler depuis bien longtemps !

_ … on se voit tout à l'heure d'accord ?

_ Okay…okay, semble-t-elle capituler.

J'ai de plus en plus du mal à respirer sous cette couverture, j'étouffe un peu. J'ai l'impression de revivre quand Peeta soulève la couverture –m'aveuglant un peu au passage.

_ Elle est partie ?, je demande pleine d'espoir.

Il hoche la tête en se glissant à mes côtés sur la banquette. Je suis soulagée mais un peu perplexe quand même : c'est passé à deux doigts…

_ Quelle curieuse quand même…

Peeta sourit et glisse son index doucement sur mon bras nu… je ferme les yeux en frissonnant.

_ Elle est juste un peu trop… bienveillante…, souffle-t-il en se rapprochant doucement de moi.

C'est un euphémisme… Je le dévisage tandis qu'il se rapproche de moi, je me mords la lèvre inférieure, une boule de chaleur se réveille dans le creux de mon estomac et mon cœur s'accélère. Il pose doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes et je réponds à son baiser en exhalant un petit soupir de contentement. Nos lèvres s'entrouvrent et nos langues se rencontrent. Nous n'entendons plus que nos souffles qui s'entremêlent et la pluie qui cogne durement contre l'habitacle. Au bout de longues et délicieuses minutes, nous nous séparons.

_ Bon, ben il va falloir y aller je pense, je lâche à regrets.

.

Peeta me dépose à une centaine de mètres du restaurant avant de repasser chez lui, histoire de se changer. Je hâte le pas pour rejoindre rapidement la maison. Quand je passe la porte, je m'ébroue comme un chien tellement je suis mouillée, c'est là que je tombe nez à nez avec Delly. J'essaie de masquer mon malaise.

_ Mon Dieu ! Mais tu es trempée !, s'exclame-t-elle en s'approchant de moi.

Je hausse les épaules en retirant mes baskets humides.

_ Tu es partie courir par ce temps ?, continue-t-elle. Tu es folle !

_ J'en avais besoin, j'élude rapidement.

Je la vois se planter devant moi comme si elle voulait continuer la discussion, je me hâte de préciser.

_ Je vais me doucher…

Tandis que je commence à grimper les escaliers qui mènent à mon logement je me mets à éternuer. Je me fige de peur qu'elle ne reconnaisse mon éternuement.

_ Je vais te faire un bon thé, me précise-t-elle dans mon dos sans rien remarquer.

_ Merci…

Je finis par monter quatre à quatre les marches en me morigénant : comme si elle allait reconnaître un éternuement d'un autre… n'importe quoi ! Je tente de chasser cette pensée de mon esprit mais je commence à ressentir un certain malaise assez déplaisant.

Quand je rentre dans mon appartement, je suis soulagée de voir que Gale est partie. Je me glisse avec avidité sous la douche et savoure le contact du jet d'eau brûlant qui court partout sur ma peau, me remettant les idées en place. Je redescends ensuite vers la salle pour aider Delly et Madge à tout installer. Je commence à renifler tandis que je mets en place les couverts sur une table.

_ Tu es malade ?, s'enquiert Madge.

J'ouvre la bouche pour commencer à répondre quand Delly intervient.

_ Elle a été courir ce matin par ce temps ! Elle est revenue trempée.

_ Quelle drôle d'idée, rétorque Madge.

Je hausse les épaules en essayant de m'empêcher d'éternuer.

_ Oh mais c'est la deuxième que je vois faire ça aujourd'hui !, ajoute Delly en riant.

Je me tends instantanément, Madge lui jette un regard en haussant un sourcil. J'avale avec difficulté ma salive, la bouche soudain sèche.

_ Vraiment ?, fait mine de s'étonner Madge en me posant ensuite son regard inquisiteur sur moi. Et qui donc ?

_ Peeta, il était dans sa voiture au bord de la route, trempé lui aussi après sa séance de surf.

Madge ne me lâche pas du regard.

_ C'est drôle c'est vrai ça, hein Katniss !

Je me sens rougir et essaie de concentrer mon attention sur mes couverts.

_ J'ai d'ailleurs un détail croustillant, glousse Delly d'une voix animée. Il n'était pas seul dans sa voiture !

_ Comme c'est intéressant, remarque Madge en reportant son attention sur Delly.

Oh my god, oh my god… Je me sens mal, je commence à étouffer… je me doutais que Madge savait et là, Delly va être au courant aussi…

_ Ça ne nous regarde pas, je lance piteusement.

_ Comment tu as su qu'il n'était pas seul Delly ?, l'encourage Madge.

Delly glousse à nouveau et ses joues s'empourprent un peu.

_ J'ai entendu un éternuement venant de la banquette arrière, fait-elle fièrement.

Et je ne sais pas si c'est fait exprès mais c'est le moment que je choisi pour éternuer à nouveau.

_ Ben comme celui de Katniss !, s'exclame Delly.

Madge me fixe, je les regarde tour à tour, le visage en feu. Delly fronce ses sourcils, je la vois qui comprend la situation. Elle ouvre la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose quand Madge intervient. J'ai envie de me glisser sous le tapis pour me cacher.

_ Katniss ? Quelque chose à ajouter ?

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre et reste planter là, comme une cruche tandis qu'elles me fusillent du regard.

_ Katniss ?, répète Delly sur un ton suppliant.

Mon esprit c'est comme arrêter de fonctionner, ma tête est vide sous leurs regards inquisiteurs.

_ Je… c'est…, je balbutie.

Dire la vérité et passer pour la salope de service ou fuir cette discussion ? Le choix est évident.

_ Vous me gavez, je m'agace soudain. J'ai du boulot… Et vous aussi !

Je laisse la table que j'étais en train de dresser en plan et je fuis bien sûr. C'est quoi cette interrogatoire franchement ? J'ai de comptes à rendre à personne ! J'entends Madge ajouter quelque chose mais je suis déjà loin, je ne comprends pas ce que c'est. Depuis quand je dois me justifier ? On croit rêver. Je rentre dans mon bureau et claque la porte derrière moi. Je m'appuie quelques instants sur le battant pour essayer de calmer ma respiration et les battements de mon cœur intempestifs. J'inspire et expire un bon coup. Je meurs d'envie d'aller fumer une clope pour essayer de me calmer mais cela voudrait dire retraverser le couloir et risquer de tomber nez à nez avec elles. Je me décide à aller m'asseoir quand on ouvre la porte à la volée. Madge et Delly m'ont suivi. Je ne vais pas pouvoir m'échapper cette fois.

_ C'était toi avec Peeta dans la voiture tout à l'heure ?, interroge Delly sur un ton soudain dur – un ton que je ne lui ai jamais entendu.

Je prends ma tête entre mes mains et soupire misérablement.

_ Katniss !, insiste-t-elle. Il se passe un truc entre vous ?

Devant mon silence coupable, elles comprennent encore mieux que si je venais de passer aux aveux.

_ Putain Katniss ! T'as pensé à Gale au moins ?, me reproche Madge.

_ Et à Peeta ?, renchérit Delly.

J'ai envie de leur dire oui : oui bien sûr que j'ai pensé à Gale ou à Peeta quand je me suis lancée là-dedans, mais malheureusement c'est tout le contraire, je n'ai pensé qu'à une seule et unique chose : à moi. Et je sens bien que ça ne leur plaira pas si je l'avoue. Alors je me contente de rester muette.

_ Gale ne mérite pas ça…, continue Madge. Il a toujours été là pour toi et toi, tu lui plantes un couteau dans le dos.

Cette remarque me sort de mon mutisme.

_ Gale n'est pas un saint non plus je te signale, et tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'il se passe entre nous.

_ Oh que si je sais, à qui crois-tu qu'il vient se confier quand tu restes enfermée le soir dans ton bureau alors que lui t'attend chez vous ?

Je lance un regard perçant à Madge : pourquoi le défend-t-elle comme ça ? Jamais elle ne m'a dit qu'il venait se confier à elle. Je vois son regard flamboyer, je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend. C'est mon amie ou celle de Gale ? Delly, elle, reste silencieuse, ce qui n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Elle semble complètement désarçonnée. Elle fixe un point sur le sol et ne semble plus être avec nous.

_ Tu es l'amie de qui Madge au juste ? Moi ou Gale ?

_ Je suis votre amie à tous les deux mais là Katniss… tu me déçois tellement !

Cette dernière remarque est celle qui me touche le plus.

_ Et… et tu comptais nous le dire ou même le dire à Gale quand ?, me demande-t-elle soudain.

J'ouvre la bouche mais ne répond rien. Elle me fixe de ses yeux noirs de colère.

_ Et… et Peeta est d'accord avec ça ?, intervient Delly.

_ D'accord avec quoi ?, de demande en me tournant vers celle-ci.

_ Avec cette situation grotesque ! Tu comptes quitter Gale pour rester avec lui ou bien il est juste là pour te faire passer un bon moment pendant que tu t'ennuies ?

Une nouvelle fois, je ne sais quoi répondre. Toutes ces questions, cet interrogatoire me font tourner la tête. Je me lève, place mes mains à plats sur mon bureau et fixe mes feuilles pleines de chiffres. J'inspire un bon coup.

_ Retournez travailler…, je lance d'une voix contenue.

_ Katniss…, insiste Madge.

Je n'en peux plus… je sens des larmes monter malgré moi.

_ Foutez moi la paix et retournez travailler !, je m'agace.

Nous nous défions du regard, je ne cille pas cette fois et elles finissent par sortir non sans m'avoir lancé leur regard le plus noir.

Je reste encore quelques minutes debout, dans la même position pour essayer de me calmer et finis par m'asseoir. Je sens mes mains qui tremblent encore légèrement et essuie d'un mouvement vif la larme qui coule au coin de mon œil. Je meurs d'envie d'aller me blottir tout contre Peeta mais je m'en empêche. Des échos de la dispute reviennent me hanter encore quelques minutes alors que j'essaie de me concentrer sur la compta de la veille. Les paroles que mes deux amies ont eues à mon encontre me frappent encore et encore, me faisant me sentir encore plus misérable que je ne l'étais déjà. C'est vrai que je n'ai absolument pas pensé à Gale quand je me suis laissée aller avec Peeta. C'était si bien ces quelques moments volés que nous avons partagé… Une douce parenthèse dans ma vie si pathétique. J'ai été égoïste que ce soit avec Peeta ou avec Gale et il faut que je répare tout ça. Le restaurant reprend du poil de la bête, je ne peux donc pas me permettre de continuer comme ça. Je m'enfonce dans mon siège et serre fort le crayon qui traîne sur mon bureau. Une seule décision s'impose…


	10. Chapter 10

_**Salut à tous ! Avant tout, je sais que c'est devenu une habitude, mais je suis désolée de ce laps de temps pour publier mais j'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire maintenant. J'essaie de m'y mettre régulièrement pourtant... BREF ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira même s'il est un peu plus court que d'habitude ! Un immense merci à Mockngjay pour toujours me motiver et me corriger et merci à vous d'être toujours fidèle au poste et à très vite !**_

* * *

.

Je rentre dans la cuisine alors que le coup de feu du midi se termine. Elle est un peu en pagaille mais je suis certaine que dès que le service du midi sera terminé, elle retrouvera son éclat habituel. Je me rends compte que je retiens mon souffle quand je croise le regard de Peeta et qu'il me sourit. Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je prenne mes responsabilités. Je l'observe quelques secondes de plus tandis qu'il fait sauter quelques légumes dans une poêle, une odeur appétissante règne dans la cuisine, j'en aurais presque faim si je n'étais pas aussi stressée. Peeta fait glisser les légumes qu'il était en train de préparer dans deux assiettes contenant déjà quelques morceaux de viandes et appuie sur une sonnette juste à côté de son plan de travail pour appeler Madge à venir le chercher.

_ Que puis-je pour toi patronne ?, me glisse-t-il, taquin.

J'avale la boule que j'ai dans la gorge et m'apprête à répondre quand Madge entre dans la cuisine. Je me fige quand elle passe à côté de moi sans un regard. Peeta lui tend les deux assiettes.

_ La commande de la huit…

_ C'est la dernière de la journée, lui apprend-t-elle.

_ Je peaufine les desserts et on aura fini…

Le regard de Peeta navigue entre Madge et moi avant de froncer les sourcils.

_ … pour ce midi, termine-t-il. Il y a un problème entre vous ?

C'est un peu normal au vue de la froideur qui règne entre elle et moi : pas un regard, pas une parole, nous nous ignorons superbement. Peeta se gratte la nuque.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Madge hausse les épaules en s'emparant des assiettes.

_ Rien de bien important…, explique-t-elle sans une once d'émotions.

Je ferme les yeux et me mords la lèvre. Madge repart aussi sec vers la salle. Peeta reste sans bouger à me regarder.

_ C'est quoi le problème ?

_ Elles savent, je lâche piteusement.

_ Elles savent ?, répète-t-il sans vraiment comprendre.

Je prends une grande inspiration.

_ Elles ont découvert pour nous deux et disons que… ça ne leur a pas beaucoup plu…

Peeta se fige quelques secondes à son tour.

_ Il faut que nous parlions, je conclue platement.

Nous nous fixons quelques secondes. Il finit par regarder sa montre en soupirant.

_ Je termine rapidement les desserts et je te rejoins dans ton bureau…, me propose-t-il la voix troublée.

Je hoche la tête et sors de la cuisine. J'hésite à aller dans la salle du restaurant afin de voir ce que donne le chiffre de cet après-midi mais je décide plutôt d'aller m'en griller une pour essayer de me calmer. Quand je passe la porte je tombe nez à nez avec Delly, assise sur les marches devant l'entrée. Elle sursaute quand j'ouvre la porte. Je ne sais pas trop comment me comporter, notre dispute me revient encore à l'esprit avec la dureté de leurs mots. Je ne dis rien et hésite à faire demi-tour, elle se lève vivement, le visage tourmenté.

_ Oh Katniss…

Ses yeux sont rouges et son visage brillant.

_ Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure !

Elle me serre dans ses bras, je reste coite devant ce revirement de situation. Elle se met à sangloter sur mon épaule.

_ Je n'aurais pas dû te blâmer comme ça et surtout, te parler comme ça sans te laisser t'expliquer…

Je réponds à son étreinte maladroitement, surprise par ce revirement de situation. Elle finit par se détacher de moi en reniflant, ses mains essuyant ses joues puis son nez. Je ne sais pas trop comment me comporter alors je reste plantée là, piétinant en fuyant son regard.

_ Je savais qu'avec Gale c'était tendu, mais pas à ce point, dit tout à coup Delly.

Oh misère, je déteste parler de moi ou de mes sentiments…

Elle me fixe, avide de réponses. Je m'éclaircis la gorge, me demandant comment discuter de ça sans paraître cruche.

_ Disons que…, je balbutie, cherchant les mots adéquats, ces derniers temps je me suis rendue compte que Gale et moi ne discutions plus et que…

Ohlala… j'ai qu'une envie, m'enfermer dans mon bureau.

Delly reste silencieuse et boit mes paroles. Son regard m'invite à continuer. Nous finissons par nous asseoir l'une à côté de l'autre sur les marches.

_ A chaque fois que nous nous adressons la parole c'est pour se reprocher l'un et l'autre quelque chose…

Plus je dis ce que je ressens tout haut, plus les mots viennent facilement. Et tout à coup, avoir une oreille attentive comme Delly me transforme en moulin à paroles, je peux enfin sortir tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Notre absence de communication, ses continuels reproches et ses piques incessantes sur le restaurant ou ma façon de le gérer, notre quasi absence de contacts charnels et les sentiments que ces derniers provoquent chez moi. Elle m'écoute sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que je me sens enfin libérer.

_ Je ne te savais pas si malheureuse… Pourquoi tu ne nous en as jamais parlé ?

Je hausse les épaules et me mets à jouer avec un fil qui dépasse de mon chemisier.

_ Je… je n'ai jamais été… je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ça…

_ Ça, on avait remarqué !, sourit-elle.

Elle me frotte l'avant-bras dans un geste réconfortant. J'esquisse l'ombre d'un sourire mais reste silencieuse.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir parlé comme ça tout à l'heure, de te juger de cette façon sans même savoir le fin mot de l'histoire… C'est juste que… Peeta est mon meilleur ami et je n'ai pas envie de le voir malheureux…

Oh mais je la comprends Delly, et même plus que je ne le voudrais parce que je me rends compte à cet instant précis que moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de voir Peeta malheureux.

.

Finalement, je retourne à la cuisine où je trouve Peeta en train d'astiquer l'inox de son plan de travail – qui étincelle déjà. Je regarde autour de moi et ne remarque pas de Saé autour de nous. Ses gestes sont amples et nerveux.

_ Saé n'est pas là ?, je m'enquiers prudemment.

Peeta plonge son regard dans le mien, je frissonne en remarquant l'intensité de celui-ci. Ses yeux ont cette lueur particulière quand ils se posent sur moi qui me fais me sentir spéciale… Sa bouche s'étire en un sourire coquin, et ses yeux s'étrécissent légèrement – je connais très bien ce regard c'est celui qui me fait perdre la raison. Comment fait-il pour continuer d'avoir ce genre de regard alors que nous sommes face à une situation délicate.

_ Elle est rentrée chez elle juste après le service, m'apprend-t-il en posant son chiffon sur le plan de travail.

Je reste plantée sur mes pieds tandis qu'il fait le tour du plan de travail et se rapproche de moi. Il essaie de paraître serein mais sa mâchoire est légèrement plus contractée que d'habitude. Je me force à respirer par la bouche pour ne pas humer son odeur si caractéristique. Pourtant, une réaction viscérale monte depuis le creux de mon estomac, mon cœur s'emballe, des papillons se mettent à virevolter frénétiquement, je dois prendre sur moi pour ne pas plaquer ma bouche sur la sienne. Je me sens tellement mal de ressentir ce genre de sentiments à cet instant précis alors que nous sommes face au mur.

_ Parfait, il faut que je te parle…, je commence gravement.

Il se rapproche toujours plus de moi. Je retiens mon souffle quand je le vois de plus en plus près, ses yeux gourmands m'englobant totalement.

Soit forte Katniss… sois forte, ne cède pas – encore une fois – à tes pulsions. Il s'apprête à m'enlacer dans ses bras mais je recule de quelques pas pour ne pas me perdre totalement.

_ Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça…

Il fronce soudain les sourcils alors que son expression se modifie totalement, ses pupilles se rétrécissent et son visage se crispe totalement cette fois. Il stoppe à quelques pas de moi.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire !, je commence à m'animer.

Il se raidit en se passant une main dans ses boucles blondes mais ne répond rien, plus aucune trace de nonchalance sur son visage. Il semble aussi préoccupé que moi, semblant réfléchir à son tour.

_ Delly et Madge savent pour…, je réitère nerveusement.

Je bute sur les mots, cherchant le terme exact pour définir ce que nous vivons. J'enfonce mes mains dans les poches arrières de mon pantalon pour essayer de masquer ce sentiment d'urgences.

Aventure ? Adultère ? Passion ? Romance ?

_ … nous, je lâche finalement, assez abruptement d'ailleurs.

Il ne dit rien, se contente de me regarder. C'est la première fois que je le vois si mutique. Il paraît être perdu dans ses pensées quand il plonge de nouveau son regard dans le mien. Je frissonne.

_ Et donc ?, finit-il par demander, la voix soudain incertaine.

_ Je crois qu'il faut que…

Je m'apprête à lui dire que nous devons cesser cette folie sur le champ, choisissant le choix de raison plutôt que le choix de la passion mais… ce sont des mots complètement différents qui sortent de ma bouche sans même que je ne le remarque.

_ … je parle à Gale et que je mette fin à tout ça.

Et quand ces derniers mots sortent de ma bouche, je m'aperçois que c'est ce que je pense au plus profond de mes tripes : c'est Peeta qui me fait me fait me sentir bien, c'est Peeta qui fait battre mon cœur. Avec Gale, je… je ne suis pas bien tandis qu'avec Peeta je ressens enfin un sentiment de paix que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant. Et dire ça à voix haute me fait me sentir tout à coup plus libre… c'est comme quand les premiers rayons du soleil printanier viennent caresser mon visage ou ma peau… et cette sensation n'a pas de prix.

Le visage de Peeta s'illumine et son regard retrouve ce rayonnement si particulier. Il me prend dans ses bras et me serre fort contre lui, je ferme les yeux en savourant ce contact. Cette chaleur si caractéristique revient m'englober et je ferme les yeux en me détendant pour la première fois depuis très longtemps.

_ Je dérange ?, vint nous interrompre tout à coup la voix de Madge.

Je m'échappe instinctivement des bras de Peeta et me retourne prestement. Peeta recule d'un pas, cherchant sans doute à nous laisser le champ libre. Je ne dis rien, le regard enflammé de Madge parlant pour nous deux.

_ T'es quand même gonflée de t'afficher avec lui ici, alors que Gale peut rentrer à tout moment !, éructe-t-elle.

Je sens mes poils se hérisser. Je commence à en avoir assez de ses attaques.

_ Je vous laisse, glisse Peeta timidement avant de sortir de la cuisine.

Madge lui lance le même genre de regard noir qu'elle m'adresse depuis quelques temps déjà. Je ferme les yeux et prends une grande inspiration.

_ Tu me juges sans savoir…, je lui lance du ton le plus calme dont je suis capable à cet instant, c'est-à-dire un peu sec et froid.

_ Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se passent entre Gale et toi ? Vos disputes incessantes, cette manière que tu as de t'éloigner toujours plus quand…

Je me fige soudain : comment peut-elle savoir tous ces détails de notre vie de couple ? Certes ils discutent souvent mais je ne savais pas que c'était au point de lui confier ce genre de détails de notre vie de couple.

_ Madge…, je l'interromps soudain, depuis quand Gale et toi êtes si proche ?

Le silence s'installe, pour la première fois elle ne me regarde pas franchement, elle se fait fuyante.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous au juste ?, je continue le souffle court.

Je la vois blêmir légèrement.

_ Je… ab… absolument rien, se défend-t-elle en bégayant légèrement. Gale avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un et j'étais là à ce moment-là.

Je fronce les sourcils, soupçonneuse. Sous mon regard et mon silence insistants, sa carapace se fissure.

_ Il était tellement triste et seule, débite-t-elle aux bords des larmes. C'est arrivé qu'une fois et…

C'est comme si une crevasse s'ouvrait sous mes pieds.

_ Quand ?, je me contente de demander froidement.

_ Il y a deux mois environ et…

Mes oreilles sifflent, je n'ai plus envie d'en entendre plus. Cet acouphène s'accentue quand je réalise que c'était juste avant l'arrivée de Peeta, quand le restaurant était au plus mal – que moi, j'étais au plus mal. Je trésaille quand la dernière phrase de Madge atteint mon esprit.

_ Quoi ?!, je répète, incrédule.

Madge baisse les yeux, plus aucune colère ou aigreur ne l'habite… elle semble au bout du rouleau, vaincue et triste à fendre l'âme.

_ Je suis enceinte…


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello les amis ! Voici le dernier chapitre de la fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je suis encore une fois désolée de ne plus publier aussi souvent mais je n'ai vraiment plus le temps de continuer à écrire ces derniers temps, je ne désépère pas de pouvoir retrouver le temps bientôt ! Merci aussi à vous d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma modeste fic, ça me touche beaucoup ! Et, le meilleur pour la fin, un ENORME MERCI à**_ **Mockngjay** _ **de sa présence tout au long de mon écriture ! T'inquiète, je ne laisse pas tomber ! ;) A très bientôt - en espérant que ce dernier chapitre vous plaise !**_

 **Peetniss.**

* * *

.

11.

.

La nouvelle atteint enfin mon cerveau, ma bouche s'assèche alors qu'un goût de bile remonte dans ma gorge. Je m'appuie sur le coin du plan de travail pour essayer de digérer cette annonce aussi soudaine qu'imprévue. Madge fait un pas vers moi alors que je me rends compte que je frissonne des pieds à la tête. Elle tend son bras vers moi mais je me recule instinctivement. Elle m'a trahi… c'est tout ce qu'il me vient en tête… ma meilleure amie m'a trahie quand j'étais au fond du trou… Elle doit remarquer mon malaise car elle se recule juste après. J'essaie de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même en me redressant et en prenant une grande inspiration. Nous nous regardons longuement avant que je ne baisse les yeux, n'arrivant pas à supporter son regard pitoyable plus longtemps. Je serre les poings avant de reprendre, la voix tranchante.

_ Comment il a réagi ?

Madge étouffe un sanglot alors que moi je sens une colère froide et sourde m'envahir.

_ Il…je… je ne lui ai pas encore dit…

Et puis tout à coup, tout disparaît… ma colère s'efface aussi vite qu'elle m'a envahie quand j'entends son ton désespéré et la tristesse de sa voix. Je lève les yeux vers elle, elle est au bord de la crise de nerfs. Je m'avance instinctivement et la serre fort contre moi tandis qu'elle se laisse aller et éclate franchement en sanglots. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je me mets à pleurer également, sentant tout le poids de nos secrets quitter nos épaules respectives. Je ne me reconnais pas… je me rends alors compte que nous sommes vraiment de piètres amies elle comme moi…

_ Je suis tellement désolée, hoquète-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

_ Non, c'est moi qui ai été horrible, je renifle au creux de son épaule.

Nous restons quelques minutes de plus à nous étreindre et à nous calmer avant d'être interrompues par Delly qui entre dans la cuisine.

_ Qu'est-ce que…, commence-t-elle.

Nous tournons nos visages en même temps vers elle, les yeux rougis et la goutte au nez.

_ Je lui ai dit…, lui annonce Madge dans un soupir.

Un énorme soupir de soulagement s'échappe de la bouche de Delly alors qu'elle nous rejoint et nous prend dans ses bras. Je ne suis habituellement pas fan des étreintes aussi voyantes mais là, je dois bien reconnaître que ça fait un bien fou de retrouver mes deux amies et que plus aucun secret ne plane entre nous.

.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?, je demande à Madge tout à coup alors que nous nous sommes attablées dans la salle du restaurant autour d'un café.

Elle hausse les épaules et entoure de ses mains son mug fumant.

_ Je… je ne sais pas trop…, rougit-elle.

Delly nous observe l'une après l'autre.

_ Et vous allez lui annoncer en même temps à Gale ?, nous interroge-t-elle. Il va passer une bonne soirée j'ai l'impression.

Je pouffe malgré moi, c'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à ça sous cet angle. Cette remarque aussi absurde qu'incongrue allège l'atmosphère, la situation semble se désamorcer même si c'est loin d'être le cas. Madge baisse le nez dans sa tasse et ne dit rien. C'est sûr que si Madge et moi vidons notre sac en même temps, ça risque d'être assez épique…

_ Je pense que je vais te laisser lui parler en première, annonce soudainement Madge en tournant sa tête vers moi.

Je me redresse et me tends un peu. Je sens la pression remonter sur mes épaules. Je me mords la joue, faire face aux conséquences de mes actes ne me branche pas des masses. J'ai d'ailleurs toujours préféré la fuite plutôt que d'aller à la confrontation. J'avale le paraping qui s'est installé dans ma gorge.

_ Euh…, je marmonne, merci ?

_ En parlant du loup…, intervient Delly en regardant par la fenêtre…

Je tourne vivement la tête et vois la silhouette de Gale se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Je n'avais pas pensé que je devrais faire face si vite ! Je ne sais même pas par où commencer, ni comment mettre le sujet sur le tapis… Mon cœur bat durement contre mes côtes tandis que je me lève en même temps que Delly et Madge quand il passe la porte. Je crise son regard tandis qu'il s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche avant de remarquer que je ne suis pas seule. Ses yeux se posent successivement sur Delly puis Madge. Maintenant que je sais, je jurerais que sa mâchoire se crispe légèrement.

_ Hum… Salut les filles, nous salue-t-il avant de se rapprocher de moi.

Ses yeux papillonnent sans cesse vers Madge : c'est tellement clair à présent ! Je devrais vraiment être aveugle de ne jamais m'en être rendue compte – en même temps, je dois avouer que j'avais un peu la tête ailleurs.

Il penche sa tête vers moi pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je tressaille et serre les mâchoires.

_ Bon, on vous laisse, décide Delly en invitant Madge à la suivre en dehors de la pièce.

Gale fronce les sourcils en nous dévisageant tour à tour. J'expire un grand coup en les suivant des yeux quand elles sortent de la pièce. C'est parti…

_ On s'assoit ?, je lui propose en guise de préambule en lui montrant les chaises que Delly et Madge viennent de quitter.

Il hausse les épaules et s'installe sur une des chaises. Je m'assois en face de lui en cherchant désespérément une façon de commencer la discussion.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe Catnip ?, me demande-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Je fixe le bout le bout de mes doigts tandis que je tapote la table. Sa main recouvre tout à coup la mienne dans un mouvement brusque. Le silence devient pesant, la tension monte. Je croise son regard en relevant la tête.

_ Je… je crois que…, je commence par bégayer.

_ De quoi vous parliez avec Madge ?, m'interrompt-il durement.

Je le vois qui s'agite nerveusement sur sa chaise.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?, je lui rétorque sentant ma colère monter quand je me rends compte que tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est notre discussion avec Madge.

Je le croyais nerveux par ce que je m'apprête à lui dire mais… en fait… il s'inquiète juste de ce qu'elle a pu me dire.

_ Toi et moi c'est terminé, je lâche tel quel, sans plus me préoccuper d'y mettre les formes.

Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour la diplomatie, et là encore, c'en est un exemple frappant.

_ Qu… quoi ?, demande Gale soudain pâle.

_ Je voudrais que nous prenions nos distan…

_ Quoique Madge ait pu te dire, c'est faux !, se défend-t-il en m'interrompant une nouvelle fois

_ Ah bon ? Tu n'as pas coucher avec elle peut-être ?

_ Si… euh non ! C'est… c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je… c'était un accident !

Oh mon Dieu, il va vraiment se défendre comme ça ? La discussion prend une tournure qui ne me plaît pas…

Il se met à geindre en essayant de prendre mes mains, je les plaque sur mes cuisses sous la table. Il me dit à quel point il m'aime, qu'il est désolé… je me sens un peu coupable de le voir se justifier ainsi alors que je ne suis pas toute blanche non plus.

_ J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, je le coupe à mon tour en espérant que cela clôturer un peu plus vite la situation.

Que nenni ! Ca a plutôt le don d'énerver Gale ! Il serre les poings et se lève d'un bond, faisant trembler la table et tomber les mugs. Je l'imite aussitôt.

_ C'est le nouveau cuistot c'est ça ? Ce… Mellark ?

Je ne dis rien, c'est à mon tour d'être mal à l'aise et de fuir son regard.

_ Il est où ?, s'agace-t-il.

Son regard n'est plus que colère. Je pense que j'ai fait une erreur en lui annonçant ça comme ça…

_ Gale…, j'essaie de le temporiser malgré l'énervement qui me fait bouillonner de l'intérieur. Entre nous, ça ne va plus depuis longtemps !

_ Il est où ?, répète-t-il froidement.

Il veut faire quoi ? Lui péter la gueule ? Ridicule…

_ Gale… tu ferais mieux d'aller ranger tes affaires… tout ça n'a rien à voir avec Peeta…

_ Non…, lâche-t-il en posant son regard noir sur moi.

_ Quoi non ?

_ Je ne vais pas me laisser mettre dehors par un putain de cuistot ! Toi et moi on est plus fort que ça !

Je le vois qui s'agite de plus en plus, tout à coup, il se dirige vers le couloir menant à la cuisine d'un pas nerveux. Je lève les yeux au ciel… misère, on va pas s'en sortir…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, je le presse en le suivant d'un pas vif.

Je lui prends le bras pour l'arrêter mais il me repousse d'un geste sec en entrant dans la cuisine.

_ MELLARK !, crie-t-il dans la pièce. TU TE CACHES OU SALE BATARD !?

_ Gale… tu es ridicule…

Gale se met à fureter dans toute la cuisine comme un dément. Il retourne tout sur son passage, on dirait une caricature ambulante.

_ Gale… arrête putain !

Il ne m'écoute même pas et continue de mettre à sac la cuisine quand tout à coup, Peeta passe la tête depuis la remise.

_ Qu'est-ce que…, a-t-il juste le temps de dire avant que Gale ne se précipite sur lui.

Mais Peeta ne se fait pas surprendre et l'esquive d'un mouvement sur le côté. Le poing de Gale atterrit dans le mur où il fait un beau trou. Peeta me jette un regard surpris tandis que je me rapproche d'eux. Gale semble s'être un peu calmé grâce à la douleur et il serre les dents en serrant sa main.

_ Mec, ça va ?, interroge Peeta, plein de sollicitude malgré la situation.

_ Gale, je dis doucement. Ca va ?

Gale fixe son poing et je me rends compte qu'il saigne, je m'approche alors pour essayer de voir ce qu'il en est même si je n'aime pas vraiment le sang. Il m'esquive en grognant.

_ Ne me touche pas !, aboie-t-il dans ma direction.

Il est gonflé, il est pas tout blanc non plus ! Peeta reste en retrait, les mains dans les poches. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire quand Madge nous rejoins. Ca y est, on est tous réunis, tous les amants sont ensemble, que la fête commence !

_ Gale, fait mon amie d'une voix posée en s'approchant et en prenant son poignet.

Il ne se dérobe pas quand elle lui passe une main sous le bras et qu'elle le guide vers l'évier. J'ai même l'impression qu'il se met à sangloter. Je soupire longuement… c'est terminé… Peeta et moi nous nous regardons en même temps, j'ai l'impression qu'il est aussi soulagé que moi que la situation s'éclaircisse enfin. D'un signe de tête, je l'invite à sortir de la cuisine avec moi afin de les laisser à deux. Eux aussi en ont des choses à se dire…

.

Nous nous retrouvons dehors sans pour autant parler. Le soleil est entrain de disparaître doucement, les derniers rayons commencent à mourir entre les arbres qui perdent à présent leurs feuilles. La fraîcheur de l'air me surprend et je croise instinctivement les bras autour de ma poitrine. Peeta se rapproche de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Je sais alors que je n'aurais plus jamais froid malgré l'hiver qui s'annonce…

.

Ce soir, c'est la soirée du réveillon du nouvel an, et pour la première fois, je ne me sens pas mal à l'approche de la nouvelle année. Au contraire, j'ai tellement hâte de voir ce qu'elle me réserve maintenant que tout s'arrange. Depuis deux mois, le restaurant engrenge des bénéfices ! Ce n'est pas mirobolant, les dettes ne sont pas toutes épongées mais j'ai l'impression que je vois enfin de la lumière au bout du tunnel. Nous avons retrouvé une clientèle fidèle, notre réputation est redorée et nous avons même eu un article dithyrambique dans le journal local ! Certains week-ends, nous sommes même complets !

Ce soir c'est comme une nouvelle soirée d'ouverture : c'est la première fois que le repas du nouvel an attire autant de monde, même ma mère est venue avec Prim ! Elle semble heureuse que le restaurant reprenne vie, j'espère qu'il en est de même pour mon père…

Peeta a complètement modifié le menu : il change chaque semaine en fonction des saisons, du marché… mais toujours avec des plats simples qui rappellent les plats familiaux, et c'est ce qui, je crois, plaît le plus à nos clients. Nous ne voulons pas trop précipiter les choses entre nous alors il a gardé son chez lui – même s'il y passe de moins en moins de temps ! Avec lui, je suis moins brusque, il m'apaise et me permet de voir les bons côtés de la vie.

Delly est toujours aussi exubérante mais maintenant cette exubérance m'amuse plus qu'elle ne me contrarie. Ces temps-ci elle est même encore plus expansive, je pense qu'il doit y avoir un garçon la dessous !

Madge, quant à elle, commence à s'arrondir. Malgré le fait qu'elle et Gale ne soient pas vraiment un couple, elle semble s'épanouir de jour en jour dans sa maternité. Gale et moi ne nous voyons plus que très rarement, tout ces évenements ont quand même mis un coup d'arrêt à notre ancienne amitié. Au début, il a eu du mal à accepter sa paternité mais il commence à se faire à cette nouvelle et est de plus en plus présent au côté de Madge. Peut-être que finalement ces incartades auront eu du bon !

Je tire une dernière fois sur ma cigarette – j'ai promis à Peeta de prendre la résolution d'arrêter cette cochonnerie – en regardant la neige se poser délicatement sur les branches nues des arbres autour du restaurant. Je fais des ronds de fumées et les regarde s'envoler en souriant. Contempler la vie autour de moi est nouveau mais j'y ai vite pris goût, ça me permet de réaliser tout ce qui m'est arrivé depuis que ce blondinet est entré dans ma vie et, franchement, je ne peux qu'en être reconnaissante ! La porte de la cuisine du restaurant s'ouvre et la lumière m'englobe en même temps que le fumet délicieux de ce que Peeta mijote.

_ Tu viens, m'invite-t-il avec ce sourire si désarmant qui me fait tressaillir à chaque fois, il est bientôt minuit !

_ Je termine ma dernière cigarette et j'arrive, je lui souris.

Il me fait un clin d'œil et m'attends sur le seuil de la porte. J'écrase donc mon dernier mégot sur le dessous de ma botte et le rejoins en gardant mon sourire sur les lèvres, il ne me quitte plus ces derniers temps de toute façon…


End file.
